Empire
by Darleen
Summary: parte 3/ La guerra esta en su punto máximo, el grupo inicial dividido. Lealtades a prueba, vidas en peligro, el destino de Algaesía pende de un hilo no se sabe que bando vencerá. Es el fin, los misterios comienzan a revelarse y los destinos seran cumplido
1. El Tesoro del Jinete

Los pies danzaban por el suelo seco y arenoso, mientras las manos de la figura se movían ágilmente, una estocada tras otra. Ambos combatientes eran hábiles y sus aceros levantaban chispas que iluminaban levemente la penumbra del crepúsculo.

La silueta dio un salto prodigioso en el aire y descargó su espada con toda su fuerza contra la espada roja del muchacho al que se enfrentaba. El impacto brutal hizo flaquear las defensas del otro, pero no se dio por vencido. Aún que no por mucho tiempo, la figura inició una serie de acrobacias, giros y golpes veloces, con la intención de confundirlo.

Un golpe otro, Murtagh retrocedía con la frente perlada por el esfuerzo. Soltó un grito feroz y comenzó a avanzar, utilizando a su favor los conocimientos que poseía de su contrincante. Lanzó una estocada hacia abajo, seguro de que aquel movimiento pondría a su oponente en una posición de defensa, frenando sus continuos ataques. Tal como esperaba, la figura unió sus espadas en una cruz para detener el ataque. Ahora era su turno de atacar... O tal vez no.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su oponente hizo un movimiento inesperado, ayudándose con los pies empujó sus espadas, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones al golpear su espalda contra el suelo. Soltó un gruñido de dolor e intentó ponerse de pie, pero el filo de una espada se lo impidió. Miró la hoja con aprensión mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Muerto –dijo Saeth sonriendo. Envainó sus espadas y le tendió una mano.

-No tan pronto –Murtagh tironeo de la mano que le ofrecía y la hizo caer sobre él. Con la misma rapidez rodó hasta colocarse sobre ella –Nunca bajes las defensas frente a un enemigo –dijo con una sonrisa –nunca sabes que intenciones perversas puede tener –rió besándole el cuello.

-¡Ya! –exclamó al sentir que le hacía cosquillas.

-Para nada, te he derrotado, eres mi esclava –se levantó y la ayudo a levantarse -Ahora esclava, te ordeno que vengas conmigo a mi habitación, tengo preparado un castigo… -continuó susurrándole al oído sin poder contener la risa.

-¡Murtagh! –sintió que los colores subían a su rostro y le dio un leve golpe en el pecho.

Murtagh la tomó por la cintura y acercó sus labios a los de ella para besarla…

-Señor –una voz los interrumpió.

Murtagh rodeó los ojos y miró al lacayo del rey que se había acercado a ellos.

-¿Qué?-espetó molesto.

-El rey solicita su presencia en el salón de guerra junto con el resto de los generales –informó sin dejar flaquear ni un segundo su postura firme como todo buen soldado.

-Muy bien soldado, iré allí de inmediato –respondió con la misma formalidad, cuando el soldado se marchó le dirigió una mirada a Saeth -¿Te veo esta noche? No olvides que me debes ese paseo.

-Si, ahora vete, lo último que quiero es que te metas en más problemas.

Murtagh la besó tiernamente.

-Te amo –susurró para luego marcharse apresuradamente.

Saeth lo vio alejarse, por la puerta de entrada al castillo, y luego se recargó contra la pared de fría roca.

_Pareces feliz_ –dijo la voz de Jaru en su mente.

Ella soltó un suspiro y momentos después el joven dragón se posó sobre las almenas, junto a ella.

_Todo parece estar calmado ahora, sólo quiero aprovecharlo, sé que lo que vendrá luego será duro__. Y te tengo a ti… ¿Por qué no habría de ser feliz?_

Jaru soltó algo parecido a un ronco ronroneo y recostó su hocico contra ella.

_Yo también estoy feliz de que estemos juntos nuevamente… Pero es la magia Galbatorix la que me asusta, robarte energía para revivirme… podría haberte asesinado si no fuera por que eres __más fuerte de lo normal._

_No importa lo que haya costado, estás aquí ahora y eso es todo lo que importa._

_Si ¿Pero cuánto costó? No me has querido decir nada de esa enfermedad que tienes, pero no puedes ocultarlo, se que algo está mal en ti, te vi la semana pasada, tosías sangre y no eras capaz de levantar un guijarro sin mi ayuda._

_No es nada, __algo temporal, un momento de debilidad y pasa rápidamente, no hablemos de ello. Te tengo a ti, lo tengo a Murtagh, ahora es todo lo que importa, dame un respiro._

_Como quieras _–refunfuñó.

Saeth simuló una fugaz sonrisa que rápidamente quedó en el olvido mientras observaba las tierras que rodeaban Uru'baen. Tres semanas habían pasado desde que despertara en su antigua habitación, desde que se reencontrara con su padre y Jaru. Todo era tan extraño, y a la vez tan familiar… las cenas con su padre en aquella larga y silenciosa mesa, los entrenamientos con Murtagh, los vuelos con Jaru… Era como si todo volviera a ser comocuando era una niña inocente, cuando ella y Murtagh se escapaban para dar largos paseos por los alrededores.

_Son tal para cual, espalda rajada_ –bromeó Jaru al presentir que pensaba en Murtagh.

_No es gracioso_ –se quejó dándole un golpe en broma –_Esa herida por poco me cuesta la vida._

_No exageres, has salido de peores, eres un imán de problemas. Dos veces tuve que interceder por ti para que no__ murieras. Y ahora, por el simple hecho de querer hacerte la heroína con tu nueva hermanita terminas con la misma cicatriz de Murtagh._

_Si… pero no fui la única que terminó con la misma cicatriz ¿verdad? _–su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

_¿Pensando nuevamente en el Asesino de la Sombra?_

_Su nombre es Eragon y no estoy… pensando en él… tan sólo… olvídalo._

_Si tú no lo olvidas yo no puedo olvidarlo ¿Recuerdas? Estamos unidos_ –soltó un resoplido y una columna de humo salió de su nariz_ -¿Lo amas?_

_-No… no lo se ¡No quiero pensar en eso!_ –explotó a la defensiva.

_Sabes que no podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre, tarde o temprano Galbatorix dejará de lado ese engaño del rey bondadoso que tiene para ganarse tu confianza__, y entonces nos obligará a jurarle lealtad, tal como hizo con Murtagh y Espina. Cuando eso suceda no tendremos escapatoria._

_Pero no podemos dejarlos a su suerte, tiene que haber alguna manera de liberarlos._

_No quieren ser liberados Saeth, él los ha engañado a ambos, los tiene hechizados, como te tiene a ti cuando estás ante su presencia ¿Crees que no vi esas imágenes en tu mente? Se que lo que siempre quisiste fue que fuera diferente, que no fuera el tirano demente que quiere conquistar Algaësía, pero no puedes dejar que te engañe con esos falsos modales sólo para poder creer que tu padre está en algún lugar dentro del cuerpo de ese rey._

_¡No lo dejo engañarme! Sé quien es mi padre y lo que ha hecho._

_Pero eso no ha impedido que comenzaras a llamarlo padre en vez de Galbatorix ¿Verdad? _–el tono ácido fue claro en la mente de Saeth.

_¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso¡Sé lo que ha hecho, por su culpa te perdí a ti¡Pero sigue siendo mi sangre! Un hijo no elije a su padre, tengo el que me tocó, pero eso no significa que esté feliz con ello._

_Suenas igual que Murtagh, y es él quien ahora se parece a su propio padre. Un apostata –_soltó la palabra como si fuera algo putrefacto, bajo y sucio.

_No te permitiré que hables así de Murtagh ¡No es un apóstata¡No es Morzan!_

_¡Claro! Por supuesto, lo había olvidado ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras? Oh, si ¡Él es más poderoso que Morzan! Te perdiste todo su lindo discurso acerca de la visión de su rey, pero por medio de Espina yo pude oírlo mientras le hablaba al Asesino de la Sombra ¡Sólo faltaba que besara los pies de Galbatorix!_

Saeth soltó un grito furioso y entró al castillo dando zancadas. No quería creerlo, no quería creer las palabras de Jaru y era por eso que se marchaba, sin embargo una parte de ella sabía que su dragón jamás le mentiría. Escuchó un rugido furioso de Jaru y le llegó una leve brisa cuando este alzó vuelo.

Sin detenerse un instante recorrió los corredores del castillo, tratando de evitar pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbar su mundo recién construido. Sabía que su pequeño oasis no era más que un espejismo, que toda la felicidad que parecía tener podría esfumarse en tan solo un instante, pero era por eso que se aferraba aún más furiosamente a ella, demasiado acostumbrada a sufrir en la vida quería disfrutar aquella paz, exprimir cada segundo junto a Murtagh, junto a Jaru, aún que claro, aquella pelea no había estado prevista.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en alguna especie de calabozo, aún que no eran los calabozos principales. El lugar apestaba terriblemente, estaba húmedo, frío y casi completamente oscuro. Dio unos pasos dudosos que resonaron en el silencio del lugar. Olía como si hubiera un cadáver en descomposición, y un pensamiento lúgubre le decía que en verdad era así.

-¿Vienes a acabar con mi sufrimiento de una buena vez Galbatoriox? –Dijo una voz moribunda desde el interior de una celda sumida en la más profunda oscuridad -¿Vienes a acabar con sufrimiento de este lacayo mi rey¿Me has castigado suficiente?

-Yo… yo no soy Galba… Galbatorix –respondió impresionada sin saber sin dar un paso adelante o salir huyendo.

-¿Qué es esa dulce voz¿Es acaso usted mi señora? No le he dicho a nadie su secreto ¿Ha regresado ya de su viaje? Tenga cuidado, Morzan es peligroso, si llegara a enterarse… -la voz del hombre pareció perderse en un agudo silbido de sus pulmones.

Saeth no comprendía nada, esta claro que el hombre desvariaba, Morzan había muerto años atrás.

-Morzan está muerto…

Hubo un silencio.

-¡Por supuesto que está muerto! –Exclamó la voz desgastada -¡Bien muerto y enterrado y así es cómo debe permanecer¡Es así como debería estar yo, no encerrado aquí!

Saeth se sobresaltó y ahogó un gritito al escuchar un fuerte ruido metálico, parecía que el hombre había azotado sus cadenas contra los barrotes de su celda.

-Usted… usted mencionó un secreto –comentó más guiada por su curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-¿Es usted mi dama¡Mi señora, le juro que no he dicho su secreto¡Él no se ha enterado! –gimió el hombre repitiendo lo que acababa de decir momentos antes.

-No se quién cree que soy pero…

-Fantasmas, fantasmas ¡Todos vienen a torturarme¡Pero yo no les diré el secreto¡El tesoro tiene que estar a salvo y a salvo estará! Así lo quiso mi señora. Hijo de un jinete, hijo de un jinete… –murmuró una y otra vez acompañado del leve movimiento de cadenas.

-¡No soy un fantasma!

-Eso dicen siempre, pero yo no les diré donde está, no les diré de quién es. Ellos creen que es del jinete, es del jinete, el jinete, el jinete...

-¿Quiénes son "ellos"?

-¡El rey¡Sí, tú perverso demonio¡Sacado de los infiernos para contaminar la tierra¡Envenenas el suelo a tus pies¡Se lo dije, se lo dije al chico, y el chico abrió los ojos, pero ya estaba hechizado por la serpiente¡Sierpe venenosa que contamina los oídos de mis niños, pobres mis niños!

-¿De qué demonios está hablando?

-Si, demonios alados que incendian los cielos ¡Pero no todos eran así! El jinete, el jinete del tesoro ese no era así, el tesoro estará a salvo con él.

-Señor, señor escúcheme –dijo desesperada al ver que comenzaba a gritar nuevamente "del jinete"

-¿Es usted mi señora? Su fiel servidor está feliz de escuchar su cálida voz. Si, si mi señora, ella acaba de venir a verme ¿Quiere una taza de té mi señora? Si, si, si acaba de marcharse con el tesoro… -hubo un instante de silencio, pero repentinamente parecía que el hombre estaba actuando todas aquellas alabanzas –Ahora si podemos hablar, acaba de marcharse con el caballo que le he prestado. Tú cálmate ella estará bien, para cuando regresa todo será como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido. No existirá otro niño, encárgate de mantener el teatro hasta que regrese, Morzan no debe enterarse de nada.

-¿Morzan¿De qué o debe enterarse Morzan?

-Así me gusta, disimula –soltó un suspiro –no puedo creer que ambas se hayan metido en lo mismo ¿Por qué simplemente no huyen?... espera ¿Qué ha sido eso? Parece el llanto de un bebé ¡Joven Murtagh! De seguro la bestia del padre se ha vuelto a emborrachar, espero que no le haya hecho nada grave... -rumió.

-Murtagh ¿Qué tiene que ver Murtagh en todo esto¿Qué es ese tesoro del jinete?

Otro prolongado silencio, entonces pareció que el hombre dejó de creer que estaba hablando con su señora.

-¿Quién está allí? Conozco esa voz ¿Quién eres? Mi vieja y cansada mente no puede recordar ¿Eres tú Esmerelle? No, imposible ¿Quién está allí?

-Soy… soy Saeth.

-¿Princesa¿Es usted?

-¿Qué es ese secreto? –se apresuró a preguntar antes de que volviera a perder la cordura, de alguna manera le parecía familiar su voz ahora que no desvariaba.

-Déjame verte princesa, ponte en la luz, donde pueda ver tu joven rostro.

Saeth obedeció.

-Cuanto has crecido… ahora si, no creo que me quede mucho tiempo, tienes que saber el secreto, el secreto de mi señora.

-¡Si, el secreto!

-Pobre ilegítimo, andando por el mundo ¿Cuántos ilegítimos? Muchos, muchos.

-Espere –se apresuró a decir al ver que lo perdía nuevamente –el secreto ¿recuerda? El tesoro, me lo estaba por decir, soy Saeth.

-No puedo decirlo jovencita, sólo puedo decírselo a mi señora.

-Pero usted dijo… ¿Le conozco?

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Saeth soltó un grito al oír la voz de su padre. Dio media vuelta y enfrentó el furioso rostro de Galbatorix.

-Yo sólo… -intentó inventar una mentira.

-¿Te ha dicho algo¿Algo acerca de un jinete¿Un tesoro?

-No, no me ha dicho nada, acabo de llegar ¿Por qué¿Haya alguien aquí?

-No, tan sólo un loco que paga su condena por atentar contra el imperio. Ahora vete, no quiero que regreses por aquí ¿Entendido? –la miró duramente.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Largo!

Saeth se apresuró a marcharse

---------------------------------------------------------------

Jajajaj Me pregunto por qué disfruto tanto con personajes dementes

¿Quién será? Tiren sus apuestas, vamos! Algunos dicen que es Morzan, otros dicen que es Garrow jajaja XD Será un alma encerrada¿Estará verdaderamente vivo¿Es un personaje que ya conocemos o es uno nuevo? No se preocupen por que habrá mas desvaríos, y todos ellos siguen un línea de coherencia, los locos no mienten ajajja, la cosa es leer entre líneas.

Adiós gente.


	2. La Oscuridad del Alma

Murtagh y Saeth caminaban tranquilamente fuera de las murallas de Uru'baen. Había un extraño silencio entre ambos, como una pared que no había estado allí antes de la conversación de Jaru.

Saeth contempló las estrellas sobre ellos y al viajar la vista se encontró con la mirada de Murtagh, quien se había percatado de la muda distancia.

-¿Está todo en orden? Parece que hubiera algo que te preocupa.

-Murtagh… ¿Qué… Si tuvieras la posibilidad de escapar de todo esto tú lo harías ¿Verdad? Si mi… si Galbatorix no supiera tu nombre verdadero… -buscó las palabras sin mucho éxito -Quiero decir que si yo me marchara…

-¿Por qué harías de marcharte? Tienes todas las comodidades aquí, eres tratada como mereces, como una princesa.

-¡No digas eso! Suena como si estuvieras de acuerdo con él.

Murtagh la miró ceñudo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, el sistema no es malo, aún que es verdad que Galbatorix puede llegar a ser un demente…

-¿Puede llegar a ser un demente? Murtagh, es un tirano, es… es un asesino.

-¿Acaso no lo somos todos? Si te pones a evaluar ambas posiciones no son muy distintas. Al menos Galbatorix se muestra tal cual es, y no se esconde tras ese disfraz de buenos que tienen los vardenos ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cuántos inocentes murieron en las emboscadas que planearon esos rebeldes? Al fin y al cabo su filosofía es la misma, todo por un "bien mayor" –torció la boca con desprecio –Personalmente no estoy a favor de nadie, no arriesgaría mi pellejo por los vardenos, y de tener otra opción tampoco lo haría por el rey. Pero viendo mis perspectivas, en mi opinión mejor un loco en el poder con la capacidad de organizar el imperio que una anarquía que terminará en caos.

-Pero… -comenzó sin encontrar argumentos –tú has visto a los vardenos, ellos… Eragon…

-¿Eragon? –Dijo molesto -Así que todo esto es por Eragon ¿Qué es lo que sucede con él?

-Me refiero en general, Eragon Arya, Saphira, todos ellos están con los vardenos, luchan por lo que creen que está bien ¿No crees que es por una razón y no sólo por que se han encaprichado con que Galbatorix no debe estar en el poder?

-¿Acaso no hacemos todos lo que creemos mejor¿Y a qué se debe todo ese cambio de opinión acerca de los vardenos¿Descubres que Ajihad tuvo un romance con tu madre y repentinamente pasa a ser tu héroe?

-¡No es por eso! –exclamó exasperada, necesitaba que Murtagh le diera la razón, quería abrirle los ojos, pero la venda que le había colocado su padre estaba encarnada en su piel.

-Mira Saeth, los vardenos me encarcelaron, uno no olvida fácilmente cosas como esas, a ti te liberaron al día siguiente, pero yo pasé bastante tiempo en esa celda, y el silencio te da cosas en las que pensar…

-¡Pero si tenías más comodidades que yo en mi propia habitación!

-Me trataron de mentiroso, de traidor sin la menor razón más que la estúpida idea de que era igual a mi padre, pues bien, si eso es lo que querían eso es lo que consiguieron. Esa clase de prejuicios logran dañar más que cualquier celda.

-Galbatorix te torturó ¿Comparas eso con estar en una celda lujosa llena de comodidades?

-Jamás he dicho que me agrade Galbatorix, pero al menos él tenía sus razones. Traicioné su confianza, escapé, maté a muchos de sus hombres y eché por la borda años de entrenamiento. Al menos tu padre tenía más razones que una simple línea de sangre.

-¿Estás justificando el que te hayan torturado?

-¿Qué pueden ofrecerme los vardenos, eh? Nada, más que un puñado de insultos y un futuro incierto ¿Crees que si regreso ahora me recibirán con los brazos abiertos? Si cuando ayudé a Eragon me recibieron con una celda, esta vez no me dejarán abrir la boca, me dispararán una flecha entre los ojos apenas asome mi cuello por las montañas Beôr -se recostó en la muralla – en cambio aquí –señaló el castillo –aquí al menos no me tratan como un traidor, me ofrecen un entrenamiento con el que ni los jinetes de los vardenos, ni los elfos podrían soñar. Ellos le temen a esa magia, sólo por que no pueden manejarla, y se contentan con vivir escondidos en su pequeño bosque.

-¡Mi madre era una elfa!

-Si, pero ella no se quedó allí, ella salió a luchar por lo que creía, y casualmente terminó en Uru'baen.

-Terminó asesinada por Durza.

-¿Alguna vez me has escuchado defender a Durza? En mi opinión era una basura, un ser despreciable que está mejor muerto. Y sin embargo, Durza no seguía las órdenes de Galbatorix ¿O me dirás que nunca le habías oído confabulando contra el rey? Cuando interrogó a Eragon buscaba información para él, no para "su líder".

-Tú sabes lo que está bien y lo que está mal Murtagh, sé que lo sabes, sólo… tienes que sacarlo de tu mente, no lo dejes nublarte el juicio.

-Tú me conoces Saeth, no soy del tipo que se sacrifica por el bien de los demás. Eragon es de ese tipo. Tú y yo pertenecemos a otra clase, somos de los que sobreviven, sabemos que quien se hace el héroe no dura mucho ¿Y qué es lo que consigue luego¿Una conciencia limpia? Una vez muerto esas cosas no te sirven de mucho. Lo mejor es vivir la vida, y dejarles el honor y esas ingenuidades a los tontos que se las tragan.

-¿Jamás has pensado en cómo sería tu vida luchando por lo que está bien, por algo más grande que tú y no sólo tu pellejo?

-¿De dónde has sacado esas ideas? Creí que tenías la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros, nada vale más que la propia vida, y en este mundo hay que hacer lo necesario para conservarla, por que sino, se acabó, no hay nada, y nadie recordará tu lindo sacrificio por demasiado tiempo. Matar o morir, es la ley de la vida.

-¿Si? Bueno, creo que hay algo más que esa ley. Me la han estado taladrando en la mente desde que tengo memoria y eso me ha convertido en alguien que no piensa en los demás, una egoísta y cobarde.

-¿Me estás llamando egoísta? –dijo aumentando el tono de voz –Si fuera como ese concepto que pareces tener de mi ¿Crees que habría tenido piedad de Eragon? Estás confundiendo respeto por la vida con supervivencia, yo no disfruto asesinando, pero si me apuntan con un arma al cuello no me quedaré de brazos cruzados por que no quiero ser egoísta y tomar la vida de alguien más, me defenderé y defenderé mi vida, y tú también lo harías, incluso tus héroes como Eragon lo harían –Murtagh estaba furioso y Saeth nunca lo había visto así, sus ojos parecían echar chispas, su rostro estaba colorado y su voz era amenazantemente elevada -Y si aún sigues creyendo que está tan mal estar aquí, no entiendo por qué no subes a tu dragón y te largas de aquí. Pues no tienes nada que te ate, más que un hombre que te ama, pero no importa ¡Por que es un cobarde y egoísta que no quiere ofrecerse como sacrificio! -dio media vuelta y se marchó furioso.

Saeth lo vio alejarse mientras sentía que le dolía el pecho, tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas. Sintió una corriente de aire tras ella, seguida del sonido de las patas de Jaru al golpear el suelo.

_Si de algo sirve, yo creo en tus argumentos._

_No se que es peor, que defienda a mi padre o que suene tan convincente… no he encontrado palabras para refutar las suyas._

_No olvides que cuenta con el carisma de Galbatorix, no dejes que sus palabras mentirosas cambien tu visión de la realidad, sabes lo que está bien, lo vez en tu corazón. _

_Lo estoy perdiendo Jaru… y no quiero que eso pase –_intentó contener las lágrimas.

El dragón acercó su hocico a ella y trató de reconfortarla, envolviéndola con una de sus alas.

_Lo has intentado, pero las sombras lo aferran muy fuerte. No es su culpa__, ha pasado demasiado tiempo a merced de Galbtorix ¿Quién sabe que clase de juegos mentales habrá usado en su mente?_

_Creí que no te agradaba ¿Desde cuando lo defiendes?_

_Desde que vi lo mucho que te importa._

…………………………………………………

Galbatorix observaba desde su torre o que sucedía fuera de las murallas. Había escuchado toda la discusión gracias a su magia.

-¿Ah oído eso mi señor? –dijo un hombre parado a su lado. Tenía el cabello negro como las sombras, atado en una corta colita, sus ojos eran pálidos y aparentemente ciegos, pero se podía percibir que su vista iba más allá de la de un simple humano. Su rostro de facciones fuertes y que habrían podido ser consideradas hermosas, parecía representar continuamente una sonrisa algo burlona y malvada. Llevaba puestas unas ropas negras y en el cinto una espada de plata bruñida.

-El Asesino dela Sombra ha estado envenenando su mente –dijo tranquilamente Galbatorix, su voz se deslizaba como una serpiente hasta los oídos de su oyente, y sin embargo, este era inmune a ella, estaba allí por su propia codicia y maldad –Y eso no me agrada. Quiero que la traigas aquí Cyron, es hora de aclarar sus ideas, y luego… luego la podremos mandar en su primera misión.

-¿Por qué no simplemente averigua su nombre verdadero? Yo puedo…

-Por que eso contendría su poder, Saeth es un arma poderosa, tiene mucho potencial, pero si uso su nombre verdadero contra ella, será difícil canalizar todo ese poder y parte de él se perderá. Créeme, está desesperada por convenir con Murtagh, no será tan difícil hacerle cambiar de parecer. Cada vez que la tengo ante mi presencia obedece como un buen cachorrito. Unos pocos retoques y me obedecerá sin necesidad de tener que estar continuamente deslizando palabras en su linda cabecita. Y si ella obedece…

-Su dragón también lo hará -Cyron sonrió perversamente -Es muy sabio de su parte Galbatorix ¿Quiere que la traiga enseguida?

-Si, veamos qué más podemos averiguar de la pequeña princesa.

* * *

T.T no peleeeeeeen.

Gente, no me lo culpen al pobre Murtagh que no sabe lo que dice, es todo culpa de Galbatorix!!!!!!!! Murtagh ven a la luz!!!!!!

Tengo que admitir que me divertí buscando argumentos para defender a Galbatorix jajaj, cualquiera tiene la razón si su verdad está bien argumentada (¡Pero que cosa tan sabia acabo de decir! Mi profesor de filosofía estaría orgulloso de mi ¿Viste Nacho!? Me merzco un 10!!! XP)

Tengo un nuevo malo…

Cyron! Nop, no es un sombra juru ju jua jua, juru ju jua. Es algo mucho peor, ES LINDO!!!! Jajajaja

¡SE ABREN LAS VOTACIONES!!! Dejen su voto ¿Con quién quieren que se quede Saeth¿Murtagh o Eragon? Sus opiniones son bienvenidas y tomadas en cuenta. Quiero saber lo que mis amados lectores quieren!! X)

Ahora, hablando de Galba y su plan maligno…

¡¿Qué le van a hacer a mi pobre Saeth¡Pobre chica, justo que había alcanzado un equilibrio mental me la quieren desestabilizar!

Pobre, parece que está destinada a terminar como el loco del calabozo ¡El loco del calabozo¡Me había olvidado! Bueno, parece que lo que tenía preparado para el siguiente cap va a tener que esperar para el próx ¬¬

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssstima, era de Eragon, fanes de Eragon esperen hasta otro capítulo. Por que el próximo es para dar rienda suelta al demente que todos llevamos dentro, hay que dejarlo salir a tomar aire de vez en cuando, pobre.

Quédense por ahí que les esperan muchas cosas, como el/la nuevo/a jinete, una bailarina de danza árabe ¿? Romance bajo la lluvia (¿Por qué es tan lindo, tan trillado, pero taaaaaaaaaan lindo?), un loco, romance, secretos, profecías cumplidas, la cripta de las almas, y una batalla épica que perdurará por siempre en los corazones de los Algaësianos y mucho mas… EMPIRE! … Wa! Si con eso no los convencí renuncio! jajaja

Salu2 gente, y como hace tiempo que no me despido:

Premios, aplausos y medallas.

Val

(El jinete, el jinete, el jinete, el jinete)

¬¬ y si, mi amigo el demente se despide también, si dice 4 veces el jinete quiere decir adiós, 3 quiere decir hola, 2 quiere decir quiero ir al baño y 1 ¡oh no, por dios déjenme salir de esta celda! Y si no lo dice tiene dos opciones, o bien ya no está más loco, o bien se murió (pero eso no suele pasar) Es un lenguaje simple que inventamos para establecer comunicación ¿Verdad que si loquito mío?

XP


	3. Nombre Verdadero

Agradezco los reviews mi gente linda. Hace mucho que no contesto ninguno Vdd? buen, perdçon jajpasa uqe siempre terminaba de escribir tarde y me qeudaba tiempo namças de subir el cap antes de que me dijeran ¡Andate a dormir, vampiro! jsaj

**Alexandra**, la reina de los reviwes largos jaja Tenés toda la razón, esta chica tiene algo bueno y se vuelve una boba total jajaj ¿Así que soñaste con mi fic? jajajaj XD Es todo un honor hjajaj GRax por dejarme el primer review!!! besos

Shad,siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!Me adelanté a Paolini, para que aprendas Chritopher!!! a rejajaj grax tmb por el review

SupernaturallyMurtagh, Un fic de MURTAGH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a rejajaja, ya pasó. Perdón, es que sigo gritona desde ayer que entré a la pág de "Death Sentence" aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! me equivocaba, no pasó. Bueno, tenemos un voto para Eragon, creo que en la otra web hay uno para Murtagh, acá hay un indeciso más que nada tirando para Murtagh¡Vieron que no es tan simple! hajajaj, buien, graz por reviewiar, besos.

Mel, gracias por el apoyo, Tenemos otro voto para Murtagh, me parece que Murtagh se está llevando todos los puntos jaja. Aún que Eragon no tiene a Arya para que le rompa el cora¨´on en este fic, Arya está... en otra sintonía digamos... no quiero adelantar nada. Y si, tenés razón, Eragon es muy "bueno" por así decirlo, y yo soy una fanética de los chikos malos, como Garrett Hedlund en Death Sentence!!!!!!!!! Aff, voy a estar así bastante tiempo (teclas de mier... se me invirtieron ¬¬ ¡¿Por qué m pasa esto con todo!? en el celular me pasó exactamente lo mismo!!!! creo que es mi suerte).

Bueno amigos míos, los dejo con le nuevo Cap. Bechios y abrachis (sonó tonatamente cursi, por diosss)

GARRETT HEDLUND!!!!!

* * *

Un fino rayo de luna se filtraba en la oscura habitación, pero sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, luego de pasar tantas horas en vela, veían con nitidez. Estaba tumbado sobre su cama, con la vista clavada en la pared, esperando, esperando. Tal vez a que el sueño decidiera devolverlo al dulce estado de inconsciencia, aún que durante el último tiempo sus sueños habían dejado de ser tan tranquilos, incluso en su mente, aquel lugar que había creído su refugio, era torturado, visiones sanguinarias, y él era el autor de todas ellas, todo en nombre del Imperio. Solía preguntarse si sería ese su futuro, pero no en aquel momento. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba esperando el sueño, estaba esperando otra clase de escape, algo más, o alguien más…

El paseo junto con Saeth no había salido como él esperaba, ahora que la fuerza que le oprimía el pecho había cedido también lo había hecho su furia, pero el remordimiento era terrible, jamás en su vida le había gritado ni había tenido intenciones de hacerlo, pero la furia… era demasiada. Sin embargo en aquel momento era como si el poder que Galbatorix tenía sobre él hubiese menguado. Se preguntó en qué podría estar tan ocupado Cyron como para debilitar el control sobre su persona, debería ser algo bastante importante, pero un parte de él le decía que estaba mejor sin saber.

Un movimiento a sus espaldas encendió la alarma dentro de él. Siendo el nuevo jinete del rey debía estar doblemente alerta. Deslizó silenciosamente la mano bajo la almohada y sacó un puñal dentado cuyo metal opaco no brillaba, cuidando en todo momento que sus movimientos no se notaran empuñó el arma, listo para atacar.

_Calma Murtagh, soy yo_

_¿Jaru?_ –Se dio vuelta sobre el colchón y miró al dragón que parecía brillar fantasmagóricamente -_¿Qué quieres? Estoy durmiendo_

_No sabía que los humanos dormían con los ojos abiertos_ –siseó deslizándose hasta llegar a él, era bastante pequeño y no sobrepasaba el tamaño de un caballo, pero Saeth era pequeña y liviana y podía montarlo.

_¿Qué quieres?_ –dijo arrojando el puñal bajo la almohada y dirigiéndole una mirada molesta.

_Saeth me pidió que te diera cierta información que cree que puede llegar a ser importante._

_¿Saeth¿Dónde está ella?_

_Está reunida con Galbatorix_

Murtagh sintió la preocupación en la mente del dragón, era la misma que él experimentaba.

_¿Qué es lo que__ Galbatorix…?_

_No hay tiempo para eso, ahora que él y Cyron están ocupados es el momento más oportuno para…_

_¡No! Tenemos que ayudarla_ –lo contradijo comprendiendo a que se debía el cambio en la fuerza que lo controlaba. No podía dejar que ella callera en lo mismo que él, no lo soportaría, era su luz en medio de aquel oscuro lugar, no permitiría que Galbatorix la extinguiera.

_¿Crees que no me interesa apóstata? Soy su dragón, estoy ligado a ella. Pero…_

_¡No me llames apóstata!_

_Así es cómo te comportas, pero no es por eso que estoy aquí. Saeth confía en ti, y cree que sabrás que hacer con lo que sea que averigües, algo que ella no podrá, al menos no ahora._

_¿Qué le están haciendo¿Por qué no puede encargarse ella?_

_La enviarán en una misión, eso es todo lo que pudo decirme sin que su padre se enterara. Has lo que ella te pide Murtagh, prueba que eres quien ella dice que eres. Cuando eso suceda no tendré más objeciones contra ti._

_Estoy acostumbrado a ser juzgado._

_No te juzgo por tu padre, sino por tus actos, pero ahora no es tiempo de ello, tenemos que ir a los calabozos._

_¿Qué hay allí?_

_Aparentemente un loco, pero Saeth cree que puede saber algo que el rey quiere._

…………………………….

_¡__Agh¿Qué es ese olor?_

_Sangre, heridas infectadas y otras cosas poco higiénicas._

_No quiero los detalles, gracias._

Jaru soltó un resoplido y se aventuró en la oscuridad seguido por Murtagh quien intentaba cuidar dónde pisaba.

_Increíble, parece estar moribundo, pero aún así la protección en su mente es asombrosa. Como si fuera estuviera guardando celosamente un secreto._

_O como si fuera su último refugio…-_dijo Murtagh lentamente _- ¡Vamos, ayúdame con estos barrotes!_ –sacudió la puerta de hierro que se movió levantando algunas nubes de polvo.

_¿Por qué no dice nada? No creo__ que no nos haya escuchado…_

_¡Ayúdame, tenemos que sacarlo de allí!_

_¿Cómo...?_

_¡Vamos!_ –volvió a tironear violentamente de las rejas, tenía la esperanza de que fuera él, tenía que ser él….

_Así no servirá, empuja._

Murtagh obedeció y embistió la reja con su hombro, esta se movió unos centímetros y su hombro quedó dolorido, pero la puerta no cayó.

_Apártate._

Murtagh miró a Jaru y vio que tomaba envión, hizo lo mismo.

_A la cuenta de tres._

_Uno… _

_Dos…_

_¡TRES!_

Ambos corrieron la contra distancia entre la pared y la reja, y la golpearon con brutalidad. Murtagh creyó ver las estrellas cuando su hombro chocó contra el hierro, pero las bisagras se rompieron y la puerta calló con fuerza. Levantando una cantidad impresionante de polvo y empeorando el olor al remover la mugre.

Escucharon que alguien respiraba acompañado del silbido de los pulmones.

¿No existen dioses piadosos en este lugar? –Se lamentó Murtagh caminando hacia el bulto vestido con andrajos –Ven amigo, te sacaremos de aquí.

_¿Crees que sea prudente moverlo? Puede tener heridas…_

_No voy a dejarlo en este basurero._

_¿Sabía__s que estaba aquí?_

_No… jamás creí… pero cuando dijiste lo de la mente lo supe de inmediato… _-Colocó la huesuda mano del hombre sobre su cuello y lo ayudó a levantarse. Al colocar la mano en su costado no pudo evitar retirarla de inmediato a causa de la impresión, era como tocar un esqueleto, no había carne entre los huesos y la arrugada y desgastada piel Apenas lo ayudó a levantarse sintió el fuerte olor, pero se obligó a no sentir asco, lo había conocido en sus días de gloria, y era sí como lo recordaría. Cargándolo en brazos con sumo cuidado por que parecía a punto de quebrarse, lo sacó de la celda apestosa lo dejó cerca de la salida del calabozo.

_Creo que conozco a este hombre… vagamente.__ No tengo muchos recuerdos de lo sucedido antes de que me resucitaran._

_Si… si lo conoces._

Con la luz de las antorchas bañando su rostro se podía ver bien al hombre, tenía una larga barba gris que llegaba hasta los pies, al igual que el cabello, su rostro arrugado estaba repleto de moretones y cortes con sangre coagulada, sus labios estaban completamente secos y partidos, oscurecidos por la sangre seca. Por un momento parpadeó como si le cegara la luz pero al enfocar la vista y mirar a Murtagh sus ojos cobraron una expresión de terror. Pareció querer gritar, pero la voz no le salía, a cambio soltó unos gemidos ahogados con voz de anciano.

-Calma amigo mío, soy Murtagh, no Morzan.

-Tu voz… es igual a la suya… -la voz del anciano era poco más que un susurro moribundo pero sus ojos dejaban ver toda la energía de sus palabras, eran ojos sabios, experimentados, pero con cierta bondad en los matices de color cielo. Uno de ellos parecía estar desarrollando una catarata, pero aún cubierto por aquel velo opaco descargaba una fuerza de mirada que se aterrorizaba y a la vez taladraba a Murtagh.

-He tenido la desgracia de heredar su imagen, su voz, pero no ha podido penetrar en mi mente ni mi espíritu, ya que son mi único refugio…

-Joven Murtagh en verdad eres tú mi muchacho, cómo has crecido… –lo examinó con el ojo sano, apenas capacitado para mover levemente la cabeza –No eres como él, tienes mucho de tu madre…

_Tornac_

-Jaru… me alegra el corazón saber que están fuerte y vigoroso, estás exactamente igual a como te recuerdo… -miró afablemente al dragón, con los ojos brillando de admiración.

-¿Qué te han hecho? … Déjame curar tus heridas.

-No… -cerró los ojos para contener el dolor que le producía colocar su delgada mano en el pecho del chico –no… -repitió –me has librado de esa prisión que no me dejaba morir, ahora… ahora siento que la hora se me acerca, pero antes… -respiró hondo, siempre acompañado de aquel perturbador silbido que parecía desenmascarar algún daño en los pulmones –tienes que saber algo, el secreto no puede perderse, por que el niño… el niño no puede crecer sin saber la verdad, será un héroe y su madre habría querido que supiera la verdad. Tu madre…

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre…?

-Ella amaba a Morzan, y lo amó hasta el día de su muerte… pero no pudo… -tosió un poco de sangre –no pudo evitar enamorarse de la bondad y el honor…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que estoy diciendo es que se enamoró, se enamoró de alguien que la trataba de forma distinta, tal como sucedió con Esmerelle…

-¿Mi madre se enamoró de alguien más?

-Creo que más bien se enamoró de lo que representaba… bondad, gentileza, un corazón noble y la entrega de luchar por una causa mayor, sin temor a sacrificar su vida por lo que amaba, por sus creencias y sus ideales… para una mujer que había vivido tanto tiempo entre sombras fue como ver una luz brillante, llamándola a la salvación… y fue hasta ella, atraída por la pureza de esa luz…

-Creo que no comprendo…

-¡Tuvieron un hijo! –intentó exclamar, pero su voz no se elevó mucho -Tuvieron un niño…

-¿Qué?

-Si, un niño, el tesoro del jinete… del buen jinete llamado Brom.

Pareció que todo se alejaba millones de quilómetros de la mente de Murtagh, sólo el nombre resonando en el vacío: "Brom", era como un tambor en lo profundo, un bramido fuerte y vigoroso que lo golpeaba con el martillo de la realidad, y aún así no terminaba de comprender el por que de su efecto.

-Jaru… dame una mano viejo amigo que no soy ningún mago…

El dragón acercó su cabeza hasta tocar la frente del anciano con su hocico. Por un momento pareció que no sucedía anda, pero luego un extraño hilo de plata comenzó a descender como una cascada hasta caer en la mano de Tornac, donde comenzó a tomar la forma de un pergamino enrollado, con un leve brillo color zafiro.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó una vez terminado el proceso.

-Esto… es algo valioso, tu madre me lo confió, pero deber jurarme, por su misma sangre que corre por tus venas y las de tu hermano, que no lo usarás. Cuando el niño nació ambos sabían que sería importante, una esperanza en los tiempos que corrían, así que lo nombraron como aquel quien en su tiempo también había sido una esperanza en tiempos de infortunio. Dime mi muchacho ¿Juras no usar esto ni entregárselo a nadie que no sea su dueño? Prométemelo por la bondad de tu corazón.

-Lo juro Tornac -dijo en el lenguaje antiguo.

-No tienes por que usar ese lenguaje, confío en ti… con tu palabra me basta, no necesito que unas ataduras mágicas te obliguen a cumplirla.

Murtagh sintió una oleada de gratitud y respeto hacia su buen amigo. Pero no dijo nada.

-Esto, muchacho, es un nombre verdadero, tomado de mis pensamientos… y gracias a la magia de Jaru le he dado forma para que puedas hacérselo llegar a su dueño… el tesoro del jinete debe saber su verdadero nombre, lo necesitará. Por que su nombre es el mismo nombre de su semejante, el antiguo elfo, el primer jinete. Si dice su nombre, entonces contará con su ayuda.

-Quieres que le entregue esto Eragon –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, aún que no muy convencida. Ahora que había descubierto que él y Eragon no eran del mismo padre el chico parecía cobrar más claridad como el enemigo que era, un rival al que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a enfrentarse.

-Debes hacerlo… Algaësía depende de ello.

_Lo juraste_ –le recordó Jaru.

_No he dicho que no lo valla a __hacer, pero no veo cómo._

-Lo haré Tornac, haré que llegue a manos de Eragon.

-No olvides que la sangre de su madre los une, que su padre no sea el mismo… no quiere decir que no sean hermanos, están unidos por la sangre y el amor de su madre… -soltó un respiro ahogado y su cuerpo pareció relajarse sobre la pared de roca.

-Adiós mi muchacho… Murtagh… -el nombre escapó de sus labios antes de que el último aliento abandonara su cuerpo, sus ojos permanecieron clavados en la nada, en el puto vago hacia el que se desviaba su vista al hablar. Murtagh bajó la cabeza.

-Adiós Tornac… -pasó su mano por el rostro sereno, que de cierta forma parecía feliz de haber alcanzado la paz, y cerró sus ojos. Guardó el pergamino en un bolsillo interior de su chaleco y miró tristemente a su viejo amigo. Sin que hubiera oído a nadie acercarse, el filo de una espada le apuntó al cuello, produciéndole un leve tajo del que salió un hilo de sangre.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo la voz de Saeth en un extraño tono.

* * *

O . o 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

A re jhajajsjkasjka, a que no se lo esperaban… jajaj. Bueno, esto de que Eragon es el hijo de Brom era una pequeña teoría que quería usarla. Cuando Eragon le pregunta a Brom si conocía a su madre, él le responde "lo suficiente", o algo así, no me acuerdo bien, pero me da la espina de que la conocía más de lo que decía, tal vez no para llegar a un romance, pero pa mi que Brom sabe algo, así que lo usé en mi teoría, para marcar diferencias entre Eragon y Murtagh y por que quería jajaajaj. Además Brom era más joven que Morzan.

Ahora bien, tenía la intención de desarrollar más lo de Tornac, al comienzo era Saeth quien lo iba a buscar una y otra vez sin éxito, incluso lo escondía, pero después de lo del capítulo anterior me di cuenta de que no podría hacer todo eso así que pensé que tenía que hacerlo alguien más, por que sino todo se complicaba mucho con un collar embrujado, un viaje raro a quien sabe donde y cosas que sólo servían para mantener cierta cordura en la historia, así que las quité y me quedé con algo más simple. Estuve preguntándome (bah… no me lo pensé mucho tengo que admitir, no soy de los que se pasan horas sentados pensando las tramas, yo escribo y lo que sale jajaja) quién podría ser quien buscara a Tornac y se me ocurrió que Murtagh era el más indicado ) Lo del pergamino se me ocurrió mientras escribía y tengo que admitir que mi simplificó la vida jajaj, por que si se lo decía a Murtagh corría el peligro de que Galbatorix se lo quitara, incluso pensé en mandarlo a buscarlo a algún lado y cosas terriblemente disparatadas pero esto fue un plus de imaginación bajada del cielo jajaja.

La muerte de Tornac no es tan trágica como cabría de esperar teniendo en cuenta la relación que tenía con Murtagh porque está más bien visto como una liberación, estuvo por años encerrado allí, siendo maltratado hasta el punto de ser casi un cadáver. Además Murtagh yo lo veo como un tipo duro, del que no derrama lágrimas ni aún que se le muera la madre jajaj. Así sólo le permití una mirada triste jaj.

La verdad es que me encantó tener a Murtagh y Jaru trabajando hombro con hombro, literalmente jaj, es lindo por que está claro que no se llevan bien y que Jaru no se lo banca. Y si, ya lo se, tiene que aparecer Espina, pero no se preocupen, no me he olvidado de mi lindo dragoncito rojo, le tengo cierto aprecio a Espina a pesar de que no tiene ni una línea, me lo imagino otro tipo duro jaja, medio frío, igual a Murtagh pero un poco más malo jaj.

Bueno gente, me voy yendo, sólo me queda por decir…

QUIERO VER DEATH SENTENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! CON GARRETT HEDLUND PELAO Y CON UN LINDO TATUAJE EN EL CUELLO HACIENDO DEL TIPO MALO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA VI EL TRAILER UY ME MUERO AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!

Si alguien me quiere agregar para chatear mi mail es X(doble guion bajo)xPennx(doble guion bajo)X arroba hotmail. ¬¬ se, es complicado

Bueno jajaja, los dejo, adioses!

Val


	4. Traidora

Este es un cap para los fans d Eragon si, se que se le extrañaba jasjajaj, igual yo sigo prefiriendo a Murtagh ¿Por qué me gustan tanto los chicos malos? No se si se los dije, pero sigo loca con Death sentence!!! La prox peli de Garrett Hedlund en la que va a hacer precisamente de malo jjejej, ya verán un fic de eso pronto, e incluso ya tengo uno hecho con la vaga idea que tengo de la peli, por que nada más vi el tráiler jejej, pero ese está en potterfics por que acá no puedo subir originales TT . TT

Ahora si, REVIEWS!

**Silent-movie:**Jaja, se, les hacía falta una peleíta a esos dos… TT . TT pero no se reconciliaronnnn, bueno, al menos no directamente. Y por lo de Saeth jej, si, es de carácter fuerte, pero hay que recordar lo que vio al final de Flying, ella siempre admiró a su padre de niña, no se imaginan cuanto la amaba y cómo se decepcionó cuando este la puso en peligro, entonces es como que quiere volver a lo que era antes, aún que su lado consciente lo odia… esta psicología jksajsak. Eso sin contar que mi visión de Galbatorix es la de un hombre inmensamente carismático, capaz de convencerte de que te tires de un puente nada más que con pedírtelos jajajj. Y con esa frase jajaj, ya lo cargué a mi profe de filosofía ¬¬ igual no me puso el 10. Tengo tu voto… me parece uqe Eragon va ganando en esta pág. Pero no te preocupes por Murtagh que no va a seguir así por mucho, aún que mucho de lo que dijo no fue nada más que por uqe Galbatorix lodijo, hay muchas cosas que él las cree así, recordemos lo que dijo al final de eldest, no soy solo yo la que lo pinta de malo ajaja, buen besos.

**Ale**: A comprar jarabe para la toz! Jskajsak Pobre Murtagh che! Que me parece que logré que no le tuvieran tanto aprecio jaaj, a mi personalmente me gusta más malo que bueno ajja. Igualmente Eragon no lo lloró tanto cuando "murió" le dieron más bola al boludo de Ajihad (que en paz descanse) que a mi cochita linda de Murtagh ¡No importa! ¡Yo lo lloré! Y estuve a punto de matar a Paolini hasta que tuve la esperanza de que no se hubiera muerto. Como sea, este cap es de Eragon así que seguro te gusta. adioxes!

**SupernaturallyMurtagh:** Dije que amo ese seudónimo? MURTAGH! A re jajaj. Todos están intrigados con Saeth, bueno, pronto lo sabrán. Y si! Algún día haré que a Murtagh se le escape una lagrima, por que no es como Billy Darley (no me hagan caso, cada vez que me imagino a Murtagh, Jack Mercer o alguno de los papeles de Garrett Hedlund se me aparece en la mente la mirada de odio de Billy Darley y esa peladita y el tatuaje tan lendoooo y se me hacen todos malos jajaj) GENTE PASENSE POREL FIC DE MURTAGH QUE ESTA BUENOOOO!! (yo también te lo promociono... ¬¬ mientras que no lo pongas con Nasuada hmmm) buen, besote y seguí con tu fic pendex.

Nyirvis M'erri: Es bueno saber que a alguien le gusta tanto lo que escribo, pero no me lo digas tanto que me la voy a terminar creyendo jaajjaja, igual pido dsiculpas por qu eme tardé bastante con este nuevo cap LO SIENTO!!! Pero es que tengo un montón de istorias, una de neverwinter nights 2, una de four brothers, un crossover de four brothers con death sentence, uno de death sentence, una propia ¿Cuál más? Creo que ninguna más… buen jaaj AH… y ¿Cómo no vas a saber quién es Tornac?!! A re ajajajja, no hay problem, respondo a tu duda, Tornac es el nombre que tiene el caballo de Murtagh que ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué pasó con Tornac? Buen, no importa, la cosa es que el loco no es el caballo, sino que el caballo se llama así por que ese es el nombre del sirviente de Murtagh, quien lo entrenó con la espada y su mejor amigo en Uru'baen, después de Saeth, claro jaaja.

Buen gente, los amo, les dejo un nuevo cap, perdón por la tardanza y nos vemos pronto… o nos leemos… o bueno, ustedes me entienden ¬¬

ADIOXES!!!

.:Val:.

…………………………………………………..

Eragon, Saphira y Roran entraron en la cueva sin hacer el menor ruido, pero con sus corazones latiendo como tambores en sus oídos. Habían esperado hasta que los esclavos desaparecieran y entonces habían entrado en Helgrind. Escuchaban en algún lugar un sonido de agua goteando, respiraban humedad y encierro y algo que parecía ser sangre.

Eragon se contuvo de toser al sentir un fuerte olor golpearlo de frente. Con una mano en la empuñadura de su nueva espada avanzó. Aún no se acostumbraba a no tener a Zar'roc, sabía que aquella no era la espada más noble sobre la tierra pero siempre le había dado seguridad agarrar su adornada empuñadura, en cambio, ahora, la simple y lisa empuñadura de su espada le daba la impresión de que esta se quebraría al sacarla de la vaina o al asestar el primer golpe.

_¿Dónde vamos?_ –preguntó Saphira.

_Ceo que es a la dere…_ -sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un quejido horripilante que quebró el silencio, segundos después le siguió otro, este fue más terrible, un grito agudo y monstruoso que Roran reconoció, el chillido de los Ra'zac. A los dos se les erizó el vello de la nuca, ni siquiera Saphira pudo evitar un leve temblor.

Se miraron entre asustados y sorprendidos. Ese no era aun grito necesariamente de alegría, parecía más bien de dolor. Mientras se acercaban un sonido de lucha se hizo más potente. Alguien les estaba dando batalla a los ra'zac.

Una espada rasgó el aire y luego silencio, un silencio mortal.

_Eragon… no creo que sea aliado…_ -dijo Saphira –_esto me da mala espina…_

_A mi también… pero no podemos regresar… ¿Por qué alguien que no fuera aliado atacaría a los ra'zac?_

_No lo se, pero si es tan poderoso como acabarlos con aquella facilidad no creo que quiera conocerlo._

Eragon no contestó y siguió avanzando, se lo debía a Roran, necesitaba darle felicidad a alguien, ver una genuina sonrisa que reconstruyera sus esperanzas, aquellos últimas semanas no habían sido las mejores… Murtagh los había traicionado… su hermano… y se había llevado a Saeth consigo, lejos de él, con Galbatorix. No había querido pensar en ello, pero la imagen de la chica, sus ojos tristes… le dolía físicamente pensar en la clase de trato de debería estar recibiendo.

_Quizá podríamos buscar a Katrina y largarnos de aquí antes de que nadie se enterara… te lo digo Eragon, tengo un terrible presentimiento, creo…_

Un rugido volvió a romper el silencio restablecido, feroz, poderoso, de un dragón macho, no cabía duda.

El miedo se reflejó en los ojos del joven jinete, mezclado con la furia.

_Murtagh._

_Recuerda el último enfrentamiento pequeñajo._

_Estás muy paranoica _–se quejó Eragon, pero la verdad era que sentía el corazón en su garganta, Saphira tenía toda la razón, no había forma de que venciera a Murtagh, era lo suficientemente maduro como para reconocerlo, además le había advertido de que la próxima vez no tendría piedad.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus temores, continuó avanzando por el túnel, seguido por Roran, Saphira se había quedado atrás por que ya no entraba en el angosto pasaje.

Un sollozo ahogado les llegó desde detrás de una puerta cercana. Roran pareció a punto de embestirla, pero Eragon fue más veloz y lo detuvo, colocándole una mano en el hombro y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. Debían seguir igual de sigilosos si querían rescatar a Katrina con vida, Roran tenía que controlar su temperamento, buscar aquella paciencia que le había permitido rescatar primero a la gente de Carvahall, no podían fallar.

Conteniendo la respiración susurró unas palabras en idioma antiguo y escuchó un leve crack al romperse la cerradura. Se paralizó al darse cuanta de que en el encierro y el silencio de la cueva aquel simple sonido se había amplificado enormemente. Recuperando el control de su cuerpo empujó levemente la puerta, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y apretando los dientes, como si con ello pudiera evitar que chirreara.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver en la oscuridad un pequeño bulto, frágil, roto.

_No, no, no_ –pensó abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo de Katrina. Roran se había quedado en la puerta, paralizado, de seguro no sabía cómo reaccionar, tanto luchar, tanto esfuerzo construyendo su plan perfecto para entrar en el refugio de los ra'zac, todo para fallar…

Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo, tenía la ropa sucia y estaba llena de heridas cubiertas con sangre seca, pálida, con los labios secos y partidos. Pasó una mano por el cabello de su amiga sintiendo que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

_Eragon…_ -Saphira contactó su mente, sintiendo su dolor y frustración.

El chico no contestó, no se atrevió a mirar a Roran que ahora se dejaba caer pesadamente frente al cuerpo de su prometida. Le recordó a Saeth cuando habían creído que Murtagh estaba muerto. Las manos temblorosas del hombre acariciaron los delicados rasgos de la bella Katrina, parecía incapaz de hacer nada más que llorar silenciosamente.

Un sonido se escuchó desde algún lugar de la cueva. Debían irse, ya no tenían nada que hacer allí. Todo aquello había resultado muy diferente de lo que había esperado, pensaba que regresarían los tres montados en el lomo de Saphira, que volvería a ver la felicidad brillando en el rostro de su primo, que incluso reirían de camino a Farthen Dür al recordar los viejos tiempos… ahora, sin embargo, volverían en silencio, sin cruzar miradas ni palabras, la tristeza fija en sus rostros, cargando el cuerpo inerte de quien alguna vez había sido una de las muchachas más bellas y dulces de Carvahall. Roran no volvería a sonreír, lo sabía. Las esperanzas parecían hacerse trizas frente a sus ojos, empalidecer como Katrina y yacer muertas a su lado.

-Roran… -intentó decir con voz ronca, no quería ser brusco con su primo, pero debían marcharse –Creo…

Una toz lo sobresaltó terriblemente, más aún cuando vio el cuerpo de Katrina agitarse levemente. El sentimiento fue instantáneamente reemplazado por una brusca esperanza, nueva, renovada y poderosa.

-Kat… Katrina –balbuceó Roran con voz ahogada.

-¡Está viva! –exclamó Eragon olvidándose de guardar silencio.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada de felicidad y Roran apretó a la muchacha contra su pecho, llorando de alegría.

-Vamos, cárgala que debemos marcharnos de aquí –se apresuró a decir Eragon sin dejar de sonreír.

_Eres un tonto ¿Dar por muerta a una persona sin comprobar si respira? Habrías tenido mucho éxito como sanador_ –dijo Saphira con sarcasmo.

Eragon sólo rió secándose el rostro, por la impresión de ver le cuerpo de la chica no se había detenido a pensar que tal vez estaba viva. Roran alzó el cuerpo con cuidado y la chica soltó un leve gemido de dolor, parecía estar bien, algo herida y de seguro hambrienta y sedienta, pero se pondría mejor, en cuanto salieran de allí podría curarle las heridas con magia.

_¡Eragon! ¡Sal de allí!_

_¿Qué?_

_Alguien va hacia ustedes, creo que es Murtagh ¡Salgan de allí!_

Eragon desenvainó su espada y le murmuró rápidamente las palabras de Saphira a Roran mientras se apresuraban a salir de allí.

En el túnel miraron a cada lado y se dirigieron a la salida. El corazón de Eragon latía con tanta fuerza como cuando escucharon el rugido del dragón, se sentía torpe, le parecía que sus pasos eran el doble de ruidosos, no podía dejar de mirar sobre su hombro y decirle a Roran a cada rato que se apresurara.

Una vez en la enorme sala en que esperaba Saphira, aseguraron a Katrina sobre su lomo, entonces se escucharon unos pasos provenientes del túnel, segundos después una figura encapuchada apareció allí, su espada estaba cubierta de un líquido negro que no dejaba ver la hoja.

"Sangre de ra'zac" pensó Eragon.

_Saphira, sácalos de aquí._

_Debes estar demente si crees que te dejaré_ –dijo la dragona testarudamente –_No Eragon, jamás._

_Tienes que sacarlos de aquí, luego si quieres regresa_ –se apresuró a decir, sin poder evitar sentirse agradecido de la lealtad de su amiga.

Saphira soltó un gruñido ronco que parecía llegar desde la profundidad de su garganta, entonces extendió las alas. Eragon sonrió, satisfecho de no tener que discutir más.

_Volveré en un segundo_ –aseguró la dragona.

Eragon sostuvo la espada en su mano, le parecía tosca y frágil, pero igualmente dio un paso adelante. Le pareció percibir una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Murtagh escondido bajo la capucha, su figura apenas era visible en la noche del túnel, perecía casi una sombra, confundiéndose con la oscuridad del lugar.

-Así que nos volvemos a enfrentar –dijo Eragon conteniendo la ira, cuanto le detestaba, él, que lo había traicionado, él que se había llevado a Saeth. Se sintió avergonzado de haber llorado su muerte, y sin embargo no podía olvidar que tantas otras veces se habían enfrentado espada con espada, soltando alguna risa o burla como si se tratara de dos niños jugando. Su mano tembló un poco como había sucedido en los llanos ardientes, pero recuperó la firmeza, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, antes de conversar con Oromis acerca de los motivos por lo que luchaba tal vez habría dudado, pero ahora sabía por qué lo hacía, su voluntad era firme, no podía dejar que tantos otros sufrieran por que él no se atrevía a enfrentar a quien alguna vez había sido su amigo, su hermano… Murtagh ya no era el muchacho que había conocido, aquel Murtagh había muerto cuando los gemelos se lo habían llevado, ahora era otro demente como Galbatorix, se había dejado cegar con las promesas de poder al igual que Morzan.

Soltó un grito de furia y lo embistió manejando su espada con certeza. Pero Murtagh se hizo aún lado con una rapidez que él no le conocía, tal vez Galbatorix había conseguido la forma de que él, al igual que Eragon poseyera las habilidades de los elfos… no, eso era imposible, tan sólo había sido suerte. Un golpe en la parte trasera de su armadura no logró traspasarla, pero le quitó la respiración por un momento. Se giró con rapidez y volvió a atacar con fuerza sobrehumana, Murtagh no podría vencerlo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tal vez fuera mejor con magia, pero él tenía el regalo de los dragones.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que el estilo de Murtagh era ligeramente más distinto a antes, tal vez para intentar poner la balanza a su favor, y sin duda lo estaba consiguiendo. Sintiendo que su frente se perlaba, Eragon se vio obligado a retroceder, caminando de espaldas hacia un leve rayo de luz que se colaba por una abertura en el techo.

Un trueno resonó en el exterior y el rayo de luz comenzó a perder intensidad, pero ninguno de los combatientes se dejó distraer. Con un ágil giro de su oponente Eragon calló de espaldas al suelo, justo bajo la entrada, de la que comenzaron a caer algunas tímidas gotas. Alzó la vista para encarar a su enemigo, intentando adivinar su próximo movimiento para saber para que lado rodar, su espada había caído a unos pasos de él, y una patada del otro la alejó aún más.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la figura era mucho más pequeña que Murtagh, quien era alto y musculoso. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver un destello lila bajo la capucha.

_¡No!_ –gritó en su mente, no era posible. Lo siguiente sucedió muy aprisa, algo se lanzó sobre la figura tirándola al suelo, al tiempo que Saphira entraba con un poderoso rugido.

Se puso de pie de un salto y vio que lo que había caído sobre la figura era un dragón, un dragón violeta, pequeño y sinuoso, de escamas resplandecientes y lisas, no tenía unas pequeñas púas en el cuello que iban perdiendo tamaño al llegar al cuerpo y su cabeza era hermosa, adornada con dos brillantes cuernos ligeramente perlados. Le costó recuperarse de la impresión de ver a otro dragón, y le pareció que a Saphira también, no parecía tener intención ni de atacarlos a ellos ni a la figura. Entonces recordó y miró hacia el cuerpo que el dragón retenía con sus patas.

Tal como había descubierto al ver ese destello lila… La capucha se había caído dejando que la larga cabellera color azabache se desparramara sobre el suelo de roca, los ojos color espliego parecían algo confundidos, mezclándose un furia irracional y una extraña desorientación, como si aquellos sentimientos se enfrentaran en su mente. Estaba hermosa, aún que unas ojeras ensombrecieran su mirada. Unas cuantas cicatrices nuevas adornaban su pálido brazo.

A pesar de que momentos antes había querido atacarlo no pudo evitar sentir que algo doloroso se removía dentro de él al ver las marcas de castigo, posiblemente de tortura.

-Saeth –dijo casi sin voz, sin preocuparse por el dragón, pues este lo había defendido, se agachó a su lado.

Saphira se acercó también, pero no dijo nada, perecía tan sorprendida por ver al pequeño dragón como por vera Saeth. Al escuchar su voz, la muchacha pareció volver en si. Eragon había percibido n su mente el mismo eco que en la de Murtagh, encerrada en una caverna, como repleta de espíritus en duelo, atrapados, resignados a seguir así, y aquel permanente susurro venenoso que la corrompía deslizando mentiras a sus mentes y corazones como si se tratara de una serpiente.

Los ojos de Saeth se volvieron aterrorizados y desvió la mirada, parecía darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Con precaución, el dragón se separó de ella.

Eragon clavó los ojos en él. No era posible que el nuevo huevo hubiera elegido a Saeth, ella ya había tenido a su dragón ¿O si lo era?

-Es Jaru –le llegó la voz opaca de la chica que seguía sin mirarlo, sin levantarse del suelo, tendida de espaldas a la fría roca, con los brazos y piernas extendidos.

-Creí que había muerto… -dijo sintiéndose extraño de hablar con ella en aquella situación de aquel tema, siempre había creído que en su reencuentro habría risas, palabras de afecto, tal vez alguna lágrima, pero no esto.

-Mi padre lo revivió quitándome la fuerza, con ayuda del hechicero, él pude buscar... almas.

Eragon no se molestó en preguntar, tan sólo aceptó los hechos, en cualquier otro momento la habría bombardeado con preguntas acerca de aquel hechicero y de cómo podrían usarlo para vencer al rey. Pero en ese instante no se le ocurría nada para decir, no sabía si la odiaba, si la amaba, si estaba feliz de verla o dolido. Sólo estaba allí, de canclillas junto a Saeth, tratando de buscar en su mente alguna palabra.

-Me alegra que estés bien –apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios se dio cuanta de lo idiota que sonaban, pero no se corrigió, sólo lo dejó pasar.

-Él tiene formas de envenenar la mente Eragon… -dejó escapar la chica.

Él la miró de aquella forma perdida que había tomado su rostro, como si no estuviera seguro de estar soñando. Vio que Saeth tenía los ojos húmedos y que una lágrima había rodado por su rostro hasta perderé en el cabello, dejando un brillante rastro, sus labios estaban apretados y firmes, conteniendo un sollozo. Sintió un repentino deseo de bosarlos, pero no lo hizo, sólo intentó obligarse a meditar sus palabras, o al menos entenderlas.

¿Qué formas tenía Galbatorix de envenenar la mente? ¿Jugaba con sus recuerdos, sus deseos oscuros o algo mucho peor? Ciertamente no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Galbatorix parecía en ese instante una entidad lejana, insignificante, sólo estaba el rastro de aquella lágrima, ni siquiera la lágrima en si, como para probar la inocencia de la chica.

Saphira a sus espaldas examinó con curiosidad al pequeño dragón, no era robusto como Espina, era pequeño de todas las formas posibles, musculoso pero daba la idea de un niño, por más que tuviera la sabiduría de un anciano elfo.

-¿Vas a intentar matarme? –preguntó sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba.

-Sólo vete –dijo Saeth y dos lágrimas más escaparon de sus ojos al pestañear, tenía la vista fija en un punto de la cueva y sus ojos registraban cada grieta para mantenerse ocupados.

Eragon obedeció y se puso de pie, caminó hacia su espada y la envainó sin decir palabra a nadie. Saphira apartó sus ojos de Jaru y lo miró con cierta compasión, pero Eragon cerró su mente, no quería escuchar ningún comentario para levantarle el ánimo, simplemente quería irse.

La dragona entendió y traspasó la ilusión que simulaba una pared de la cueva, lugar por donde habían entrado, no pasó mucho hasta que su cola desapareció. Eragon la siguió sin mirar atrás, entonces Saeth se puso de pie.

_Gracias_ –le dijo a Jaru.

_¿Vas a dejarlo ir sin más? ¿Sin decirle perdón, ni una palabra?_

_No merezco su perdón, lo he traicionado_

_Eso lo decide él, no tú, tan interesada estabas mirando la pared que no viste sus ojos suplicando por una disculpa. Un lo siento habría bastado._

Saeth lo miró y vio que Jaru clavaba una mirada llena de autoridad en ella.

Vete

¿Qué?

No pienso hablarte nunca más si no cruzas esa maldita ilusión de los ra'zac y le pides perdón al Asesino de las Sombras. El muchacho tiene un gran peso sobre lo hombros, lo último que necesita es que lo martirices con otro recuerdo doloroso.

La chica captó la excusa que Jaru había deslizado en sus palabras. Si Saeth no se disculpaba, Eragon se distraería, y si Eragon se distraía Algaësía corría peligro, era algo bastante tonto, pero acompañado de un bruco empujón del dragón bastó para despegar sus pies de suelo.

Traspasó la pared falsa y vio a Eragon junto a Roran subiendo a una chica a la espalda de Saphira, supuso que esa era Katrina, la chica que los ra'zac tenían capturada. Ninguno la vio, dio unos pasos y sintió la fuerte lluvia mojarla completamente, la tímida lluvia se había vuelto un feroz diluvio que azotaba el suelo a sus pies y su cuerpo repentinamente frágil.

Roran subió al lomo de la dragona y entonces Eragon se preparó para subir. Saeth salió de su ensimismamiento y echó a correr.

-¡Eragon! –el chico escuchó el grito, y volteó a ver. No alcanzó a dar vuelta su cuerpo cuando unos brazos lo atraparon y unos labios se pegaron a los suyos. El muchacho se sorprendió y entonces ella se separó.

Eragon le apartó el cabello mojado del rostro viendo como sus ojos brillaban furiosamente, estaba algo pasmado, pero sin soltarle el rostro volvió a basarla con fuerza, rodeando su cintura con una mano. Cuando el beso se cortó la abrazó con fuerza, no quería perderla, no de nuevo.

-Ven conmigo –le susurró al oído.

_Eragon… vámonos_ –Saphira habló con cuidado.

-No puedo… sabes que no puedo, mi padre… él me controla… y los vardenos… -intentó explicar Saeth.

-¡Eragon! –Roran alzó la voz por encima de la tormenta, no quería interrumpir a su primo, pero Katrina no podía estar bajo la lluvia en ese estado, debían tratarla.

-Lo siento –dijo la chica –lo siento tanto.

Se separaron, sintiendo que eran alejados uno del otro, pero en realidad eran ellos mismos. Eragon montó en Saphira y la miró.

-Adiós –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero ella entendió por el movimiento de sus labios y su mirada triste.

La dragona desplegó las alas y alzó vuelo hasta que poco a poco pareció volverse más pequeña mientras se alejaba hacia el horizonte.

_Has hecho lo correcto_ –dijo Jaru llegando a su lado.

_No existe lo correcto, todo tiene consecuencias_ –contestó Saeth sintiéndose sucia y traidora con las dos personas que más quería.

…………………………………………………………….

Capítulo largooooooooooooooo y completamente míooooooooooooooooooo yes!

Buen, no se preocupen que en el próximo cap sabrán por qué Saeth acabó con los ra'zac. Luego veremos que es lo que pasa con Eragon e Farthen Dür.

Y pobre Murtaghhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! Que habrá pasado con mi cochita lindaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

Dios, se me cortó la inspiración, n/a choto afff, buen, los dejo gente linda nos vemos luego.


	5. Breoal y el Castillo del Árbol

Buen, este es un cap MUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYY chuchi cochi chiqui, esponjadito y tiernito jajaj, así que ya están advertidos… aún que al final no es tan tierno…

Es un cap principalmente de **MURTAGH** ¡SI, TIERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cómo será esto… bueno, es para que recuperen su amor por mi jinete favorito ejej, la gente comenzaba a dejar de quererlo, pero no he dejado de lado su personalidad ¡SINO NO SERÍA **MURTAGH**! Buen, grax Supernaturally**MURTAGH** por el review, seee, yo también me babeé al conectar la palabra musculoso con **MURTAGH** jajajaja, buen, este cap va dedicado a vos y a todos los fans de **MURTAGH**!!! ¿Por qué grito ese nombre? JAJAA. Los dejo gente, siéntanse enternecidos y griten como yo al imaginárselo jajajaj besos

Val

…………………………………………………………………………..

Murtagh caminó por el bosque, respirando con dificultad ¡Maldición! como le dolía… todo a decir verdad. Había sanado los cortes del látigo, pero aún le dolía el cuerpo. Desde dentro de su chaleco sacó el pergamino, seguía brillando levemente en la penumbra de la habitación, pero no con la misma intensidad que en un comienzo, parecía más bien una especie de aura.

Con manos temblorosas y entumecidas por el frío tomó el pergamino y buscó un lugar donde pudiera esconderlo por un tiempo. Le daba cierta curiosidad abrir el pergamino, no codicia ante la idea de controlar a alguien, aquello le daba asco y desprecio, eso era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo con él, no se lo haría jamás a nadie; pero sentía la tentación de ver que pasaba si lo habría, tal vez algo magnífico. No, que estupideces estaba diciendo. Se recostó contra un árbol y miró alrededor, era el lugar donde solía jugar con Saeth de niños, curioso que hubiera terminado allí…

Recorrió con los cansados ojos el lugar. Saeth… ¿Podría algo haber sido más doloroso que ver aquel destello en sus ojos? Entregarlo a Galbatorix… Maldito asesino, vieja serpiente venenosa, con él podía meterse todo lo que quisiera, pero no con Saeth. Dejó que la furia se hiciera cargo de su cuerpo por enésima vez en esa tarde, miró al cielo y vio que se acercaban unas nubes de tormenta. A lo lejos se veían las Vertebradas, casi como una pequeña línea en el horizonte cuyo contorno borroso se confundía con el oscurecido cielo, cómo le habría gustado montar en Espina y salir de allí, hacia ningún lugar, sólo huir junto a Saeth, tal como ella le había dicho cuando eran pequeños: Escapar volando como en los cuentos de hadas.

Miró hacia arriba y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver una blanca construcción de madera sobre el gran árbol.

_¿Qué es eso?_ –le llegó la pregunta de Espina que volaba en lo alto.

_Breoal_ –dijo Murtagh poniéndose de pie y tratando de subir al árbol.

Sonrió tristemente, casi podía recordar aquella inocente voz relatándole cómo era que iban a encontrar una isla maravillosa en la que construirían un nuevo reino, donde todos fueran felices y las niños tuvieran a sus padres…

XxXFBXxX

_-…Y nadie llorará por que no habrá razones para estar triste… y… y –la niña frunció el ceño pensativa mientras trataba de buscar más descripciones para su mundo feliz._

_-Y tu mamá y la mía estarán allí –dijo Murtagh con una tierna sonrisa, le encantaba verla fantasear con aquel mundo que hacía mucho tiempo habían decidido llamar Breoal, por que en el lenguaje antiguo significaba hogar y familia._

_-¡Si! Y nos esperarán con un rico pastel en el castillo que será color rosado._

_-Creí que habíamos dicho que sería celeste –Murtagh frunció el ceño, el rosa era un color demasiado afeminado, no quería vivir en un castillo rosa._

_-Muy bien –Saeth hizo rodar sus ojos –Será… mmm… ¡Color perla! Como el de la historia, con estatuas doradas. Y los bosques tendrán flores rosadas y punto._

_-Está bien… flores rosadas –accedió de mala manera._

_La niña de seis años sonrió satisfecha y siguió jugando con la florcilla que tenía en su mano._

_-Y habrá dragones, muchos dragones, pero no como el de papá, estos serán de colores lindos._

_-Y yo seré un caballero –agregó Murtagh trepando al árbol –Y… -miró la copa, las gigantescas ramas se curvaban formando una extraña clase de construcción bastante grande –Saeth…_

_-¿Qué? –la niña lo miró con curiosidad poniéndose en puntas de pie para tratar de ver a su amigo._

_-Creo que acabo de encontrar el castillo de Breoal… -dijo pasando una mano sobre la rugosa superficie del árbol._

_-Eso es un árbol tonto._

_Murtagh la miró exasperado mientras bajaba –No, mira, podemos construir nuestro castillo, y Tornac puede ayudarnos, servirá hasta que viajemos a Breoal, será… una pequeña ciudad de Breoal, luego cuando seamos más grandes viajaremos a la gran capital y el castillo principal._

_Saeth dudó, pero sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a maravillarse, como si pudiera ver los grandes salones, las decoraciones y todo el esplendor de un castillo._

_-¡Si! ¡Vamos a buscar a Tornac!_

_-¿Ya?_

_-¡Si, Muragh., una ciudad no se construye en dos días! –Dijo tironeándole el brazo – ¡Vaaaamosss!_

_-Está bien, está bien, ya voy._

_-Y lo podemos pintar de color blanco brillante y voy a traer flores rosadas de todos lados para decorar el bosque así queda como el de Breoal… -continuó la niña mientras caminaba a su lado dando saltitos, Murtagh solo asentía y agregaba algún comentario cada tanto, sin dejar de sonreír de aquella forma infantil, imaginando lo felices que serían en su nueva ciudad._

XxXFBXxX

_¿Breoal?_ –dijo espina con cierta burla en su voz.

_Si _–fue lo único que dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa mientras se internaba en la casa del árbol cuya pintura perlada estaba algo gastada. Dentro había cierto olor a humedad de bosque y las enredaderas parecían haberse ido apoderando del lugar con el tiempo, pero casi podía verla brillar de aquella forma, con Saeth en un rincón jugando con su muñeca y él con sus muñecos de madera.

Sonrió al ver unas espadas de madera sobre una mesita y el escudo que ellos habían inventado colgado de la pared. Recordaba los bailes que la niña organizaba en los que lo obligaba a bailar como si se tratara de un príncipe, o las grandes batallas por la liberación de Breoal que en realidad se trataba de espantar a las aves que se acercaban, o quizá algún monstruo imaginario. Una risa se escapó de sus labios al acordarse de la vez en que habían hecho subir a Tornac y lo habían nombrado caballero, teniendo este que hacer una serie de tradiciones graciosas para completar el ritual, como por ejemplo llevar una corona de flores que Saeth había hecho para él, o batirse a duelo con el gran troll que no era más que un árbol viejo lleno de musgo.

Fue a mirar en la repisa sobre la que esperaba una gran cantidad de juguetes olvidados, casi pidiendo que los usaran, que un niño volviera a sonreírles, sobre el cuello de un dragón vio brillar algo, entonces recordó. Por mucho tiempo se había preguntado que había sucedido con aquel collar, un regalo de Saeth cuando había cumplido trece, él lo había escondido para que no lo obligara a usarlo.

XxXFBXxX

_-__Vamos Murtagh, ponte el collar –Saeth intentaba colocar una cadena sobre el cuello del chico, cosa bastante difícil pues él era más alto._

_-__No quiero, los collares son para niñas –trató de alejarla con los brazos, cerrando los ojos como si el collar fuera venenoso._

_-__Tornac tiene uno._

_-__Pues problema de Tornac si le gustan las joyas de niña, yo no voy a usar un collar._

_-__Es de color rojo, a ti te gusta el color rojo –la niña hizo un puchero._

_-__Muy bien… -tomó el collar, mañana me lo pondré. Vio que la niña sonreía, pero cuando ella se dio vuelta se apresuro a esconderlo en el cuello de un muñeco._

XxXFBXxX

Tomó el collar con una mano temblorosa y se lo colocó en el cuello, no era para nada de niña, era una cadena de plata con un dije en con la forma de un dragón que se enroscaba alrededor de una piedra roja; pero en aquel entonces era un niño, y no quería tener nada que ver con cosas de niña, suficiente tenía con que los soldados se burlasen de él cada vez que Saeth iba a verlo a los entrenamientos, pero por más que se mofaran el no la habría apartado, la quería mucho, y luego de que su madre y su padre murieran parecía ser la única persona que se preocupaba por él.

Guardó el pergamino dentro de un cajón, estaría a salvo allí hasta que pudiera encontrar la forma de hacérselo llegar a Eragon. Por un momento clavó la vista en la nada, tratando de imaginar cómo habría sido todo si Eragon, Saeth y él hubieran crecido juntos, se habrían divertido a montones, en algunas ocasiones terminaba siendo aburrido ser siempre ellos los únicos niños en todo Uru'baen. Pudo ver en un rincón a tres niños cuchicheando entre risas, Saeth, él y un niño de cabello castaño y mirada inocente. La cantidad de veces que había soñado con tener un hermanito, las cosas que le podría haber enseñado… Sintiendo los ojos húmedos recordó las noches en que practicaba con Eragon durante el viaje, casi como hubiera sido de haber vivido como hermanos.

-Hermano… en que me he convertido…

Soltó un resoplido y se obligó a espantar aquello, estúpidos pensamientos, ya no era un niño, estaba en el mundo real y Eragon lo odiaba, como si pudiera culparlo, era un traidor, un sucio traidor, estaba a merced de Galbatorix como una despreciable y débil criatura, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo. Ahora tenía que tratar de hacerle llegar el pergamino a Eragon, algo difícil pues estaba obligado a atacarlo y llevarlo por la fuerza a Uru'baen en cuanto lo viera, pero era el único bien que estaba capacitado para hacer, rogando que tal vez el muchacho tonto se volviera lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a aquel viejo tirano ¿Qué le importaba lo que pasara después? Si Cyron y Galbatorix morían el sería libre, libre de hacer lo que quisiera, si al mundo se le antojaba volverse un caos anárquico no sería su problema, ellos lo habrían querido así.

_No sabía que pensaras así_ –lo interrumpió Espina casi inaudible, aterrizando junto al árbol.

_No pienso así, pensaba así_ –lo corrigió –_Ahora sólo pienso lo que ellos quieren._

_Eso es una idiotez, no soy muy de preocuparme por los demás, pero no nos pueden forzar a hacer nada. Hacemos lo que se nos da a gana, y si a ti se te da la gana ir corriendo tras tu hermanito con un papelito que sirve para no se que, no se que puede impedírnoslo._

_Cyron nos lo impide Espina, ya lo sabes._

_Si, en cuanto vea a ese intento de humano le arrancaré la cabeza de un mordisco._

_Ojalá pudiéramos amigo, ojalá pudiéramos…_ -miró al cielo y vio que comenzaba a llover.

Espina se agachó un poco –_Ven, regresemos al castillo antes de que te den otra linda lección de obediencia._

…………………………………….

-¡Dejaste escapar al jinete! -gritó Cyron dándole un fuerte golpe a la chica frente a él –le dije al rey que no podíamos confiar en ti, eres débil, igual que el idiota de tu novio, igual de débil que tu estúpida madre. Tendría que haber usado tu nombre verdadero.

Jaru soltó un rugido y embistió contra el hombre, pero este lo mandó a volar contra la pared con tan sólo susurrar unas pocas palabras. Cyron se agachó y agarró con fuerza e rostro de la chica que contenía su furia para no terminar como Jaru, o aún peor.

-¡Estoy orgullosa de ser como mi madre!

Cyron la ignoró y caminó hacia donde estaban tirados los cuerpos de los ra'zac y sus monturas. La había enviado para silenciarlos, estaban causando mucho caos en los alrededores y por lo tanto mala imagen al rey, la gente comenzaba a revelarse, y eso era lo que menos necesitaban con el rumor de los idiotas de Carvahall rondando por el imperio. No, se lo había dicho a su rey, tenían que mantener las lealtades de su lado, si todos comenzaran a revelarse se achicarían sus filas, y necesitaban un gran ejército para hacerle frente a los rebeldes, necesitaban otro dragón, y los espíritus le habían dicho quién era, tan sólo tenía que ir a por él, su mente débil sería fácil de manipular, ni siquiera necesitaría averiguar su nombre verdadero. Susurró algo por lo bajo y una imagen brillante y transparente de un hombre apareció frente a él, su mirada transparente nublada de tristeza, y ardiendo de odio hacia el hechicero.

-¿Hacia dónde? –preguntó.

La etérea figura pareció intentar negarse, y clavó los ojos en la chica que lo miraba boquiabierta.

-¡Estás bajo mi dominio asqueroso espíritu bueno para nada! ¡Dime dónde está el jinete, el hijo de los elfos!

-Vardenos –dejó escapar Brom, casi con culpa y luego miró a Saeth –Protégelo –dijo mirándola suplicante, ella asintió sin que Cyron la viera.

-¡Cállate! –Ordenó el hechicero agitando el brazo, de manera que el fantasma se esfumó –Ya has escuchado chica, ve a Farthen Dür, disfrázate para que nadie te vea, si no está allí ve a Surda, pero llévalo ante el rey, o te juro que te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

-Ya lo hago, a cada día que pasa –dijo con una mirada vacía.

……………………………………..

¿No les dije que era MUY tierno? Casi muero imaginándome a Eragon, Saeth y Murtagh de chiquitos, jeje, o a Tornac con una corona de flores rosadas peleando contra el tronco de un árbol aajajajajaj.

CASI, casi llora, pero no, aún no me larga la lágrima el desgraciado de Murtagh ¡Demasiada ternura, no podía llorar o ya la cagaría! ¡Que es un macho, che! ¡Los machos no lloran! Jajajaj

Buen, los dejo… ya verán quien es el prox jinete, puede ser tanto mujer como varón, por que es más práctico decir el jinete que el/la jinete ¬¬

¿Quién seraaAaaaa? Creo que no es nadie que se tengan en mente, pero yo le tengo esperanza, a menos aún no leí ninguna teoría de que fuera a ser jinete.

AHH! Jajaja, yo les iba a contar que hoy conocí un elfo!!!! Jajajaja XD

La cosa es así, fui a sacarme unas radiografías, y el chico que atendía les juro que era un elfooooooooOOOOOOO AJAJAJ tenía los mismos ojos rasgados, cabello rubio natural, medio largo, piel algo bronceada, pero no llegaba a ser morena, No le vi las orejas en punta por que sino le pedía un autógrafo ajajjajaaj Lo voy a usar para alguna historia jaja.

La cosa es que quedé fascinada con mi encuentro con un elfo ajajajjaajajajaj hay diosssssss

Mejor me voy, besos gente


	6. La Misteriosa Bailarina

Primero que nah

A contestar Reviews! Que me ponen tan felizzzz y me dan ganas de escribirrrr aún que esté convertida en un témpano de hielo en esta casa mía que es una heladera. AH! Mis fieles lectoras TT . TT las quiero buaaaaaaaa arre emotiva jajaja, lo lamento, estoy en boluda, creo que es el sueño.

SupernaturallyMurtagh: TE DEJE UN SUPER REVIEW!!! Jajajaj Ahora si, yo también quiero vivir en un castillo rosa con Murtagh! Vamo a tener que turnarnos, luner martes y miércoles vos y jueves viernes y sábado yo, el domingo se lo dejamo a Saeth que lo tiene que tener un rato jajaj Y si, CASI, así de cerquitade llorar, la lágrima estaba por salir casi casi casi…. Pero no ¬¬

Ajá! Con que ya te imaginas quien es el jinete! OOOOOOOOOHHHH! Igual soy media desastre para mantener el suspenso jajaja Siiiiiiiii vi a un elfo jajajaja, voy a romperme una pierna para ir a rayos de nuevo jajajaja buen adioxes y actualiza pronto pronto que me declaro tu fan número uno :)

Ale: Ejejj, ahora somos dos las locas jajaj yo te aseguro que grité peor en cuanto estaba mirando videos en youtube e hice click en uno y descubrí que era una entrevista con Garrett Hedlund!!! Suelo gritar bastante jajaja ¿Quién no ama a Murtagh? Es pecado no amar a Murtagh arre Gracias por tu reviewwwww adioxxxx

Silent-movie: JAJAJAJAJA Saeth maquillando a Eragon y Murtagh JAJAJAJA es una imagen muy graciosa. Cheeeeeeeee que onda con los lemmons? Jajajaj buen… quien sabe… quizá algún día te de el gusto, pero poniendo una historia aparrrte AH! Nunca en mi vida escribí un lemmon (sonrojo) arre jajajajaj afff, tengo que parar de decir pavadazzzz :) apenas leí tu review me pase por tu historia, aún que no se un cara... de Naruto jejejeje Beun buen, ahora si me despido.

Gracias a todas por los reviews, gracias a todos los que leen gracias por bancar mis pavadas ENORMES mi obseción con Garrett Hedlund y pasense por mi nuevo flog que no me deja poner la página... maldito coso que no te deja poner nada, bueno, veo si lo puedo poner en mi bio.

* * *

Sus pasos resonaron en la oscuridad del túnel, casi no quedaba nadie en Farthen Dür, y sin duda los vardenos no estaban allí, pero antes de viajar a Surda debía hacer algo. 

La hermosa muchacha avanzó con el moreno rostro oculto bajo unos cabellos ondulados, su piel de terciopelo brillaba bajo las pálidas luces que iluminaban el lugar, unos ojos verdes enrojecidos por las lágrimas permanecían ocultos al mantener su cabeza gacha, pero aún así, triste y derrotada seguía brillando con luz propia, no por su atractivo exterior, había una fuerza en ella que poseía su propia belleza. Se detuvo bajo unas estalactitas que pendían sobre una gran catacumba rodeada de nichos, en cada uno había una lápida, pero ella no se detuvo a mirarlos, jamás se detenía a mirar a los que habían caído atrás, a menos que hubieran estado atados a ella en vida, no le veía el sentido al agregar más muertes a su dolor, siguió hasta entrar en una pequeña sala anexa a la cámara principal, jamás había estado allí, ni siquiera en el funeral, pero tenía una vaga idea. Soltó un suspiro al ver una gran cripta en el centro, sobre una plataforma. La tumba se veía solitaria y fantasmagórica, casi parecía llamarla.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y rompió a llorar, no sabía si lloraba por quien allí descansaba, por su destino injusto o por ambos. Sentía culpabilidad, mucha culpabilidad y una tristeza gris que provocaba aquel lugar, llamando a las lágrimas perdidas dentro del alma, o tal vez sólo contenidas. Su mano acarició la fría tumba y una disculpa escapó de sus labios:

-Lo siento –susurró dejando unas flores frente a la lápida.

_Que todos, knurlan, humanos y elfos, _

_Recuerden _

_A este hombre. _

_Era noble, fuerte y sabio. _

_Güntera Arüna_

Sin duda ella lo recordaría, lo recordaría por su madre, por lo que podría haber sido y por lo que nunca más podría ser. Por su bondad y comprensión, y por la culpa que cargaría por el resto de su vida, la culpa de haber sido rencorosa con quien no dudó en darle una segunda oportunidad. Junto a las flores dejó una pintura lago desgastada en los lados, en ella Esmerelle parecía repentinamente triste de ver la tumba de su amante, del padre de su hija.

Depositó un beso sobre la tumba y se marchó, deseando poder quedarse allí, escapar de la realidad que le esperaba al dejar aquel lugar, más engaños, mentiras. Ni siquiera había podido ir a ver a su padrastro sin tener que cambiar su apariencia, ni siquiera podía elegir qué camino tomar, ahora debía marchar a Surda, a buscar a algún pobre vardeno destinado a ser el próximo jinete del rey.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Recuérdame por qué hago esto_ –dijo Eragon acomodándose la elegante capa color celeste.

_Por que el rey Orrin ha querido honrarte por tu gran trabajo_ –contestó la dragona que lo miraba hecha un ovillo desde su rincón.

_Pero es que hay tanto que hacer, no es momento de cenas elegantes ni de jugar a las cortesías. Galbatorix en este momento no está cenando con Murtagh, de seguro están planeando el próximo paso a seguir._

_Ve a decírselo a Orrin, ha estado un largo tiempo preparando esto, incluso creo que contrató una bailarina._

Eragon revoleó los ojos justo cuando golpeaban la puerta. Se adelantó a abrir haciendo ondear su capa.

Un muchacho flacucho estaba parado frente a la puerta, algo impresionado, como si se encontrara frente a un rey.

-El… el rey Orrin quiere saber si ya está listo, señor –dijo Jarsha mirándolo con sus grandes ojos color verde oscuro.

-Si Jarsha, iré de inmediato.

_Deséame suerte, Saphira_

_Es sólo una cena niño tonto, relájate, lo necesitas._

Eragon no contestó y siguió al joven Jarsha hacia el salón. Por su mente seguía rondando aquel beso con Saeth, aquella despedida ¿Aquello significaba que la había perdido como a Murtagh? No quería pensar en la idea, antes que cualquier otro sentimiento, Saeth era su amiga, y quería que estuviera a salvo y feliz.

-Se obligó a apartar sus pensamientos de ella y a centrar su atención en el niño que caminaba frente a él, para poder mantener su mente ocupada. Jarsha parecía tener unos diez u once años, era delgado, pero se sorprendió al comprobar que era muy musculoso para un niño, silencioso al caminar, de pies ligeros y ágil, sin embargo tenía un innegable aspecto de niño frágil y tímido, engañoso o no. El cabello castaño y levemente enrulado le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, e iba vestido con ropas color tierra y musgo que si bien no eran tan elegantes, no eran igual de remendadas y sucias por jugar como las del resto de los niños. En su forma de caminar parecía esconderse un legado noble oculto bajo un pesado mando de timidez y vulnerabilidad, pero aún así despertaba cierta confianza y respeto.

El niño se detuvo junto a una puerta color verde e hizo una reverencia para luego retirarse murmurando alguna frase de respeto que él no pudo oír. Los guardias a cada lado abrieron las puertas y él dio un paso adentro, donde fue recibido por una amplia sonrisa de Orrin.

-Bienvenido Asesino de la Sombra, bienvenido –dijo, abriendo los brazos sin dejar de sonreír. A su lado Nasuada le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

-Eragon.

-Mi señora –hizo una reverencia.

-Por favor, siéntate –señaló una silla vacía a su derecha y él se sentó en la punta de la mesa.

Allí también estaban los miembros del concejo y otros hombres y mujeres que debían de ser nobles de Surda.

No alcanzó a terminar de acomodarse cuando las luces se bajaron repentinamente, la alarma paranoica se encendió en su cabeza y su mano se dirigió automáticamente a donde se encontraría la empuñadora de su espada, si hubiera llevado una, claro. Nasuada le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora que lo hizo sentir un completo tonto. Una cortina aterciopelada se abrió en el fondo y por ella entraron danzando al compas de una extraña música, todas ellas iban vestidas de negro, excepto por una de ellas que vestía de dorado, su bello rostro oculto tras un velo. Eragon sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al verse a si mismo admirando sus cuerpos moverse con una asombrosa elasticidad, sus ojos estaban clavados en la bailarina principal, quien sabe, después de todo no había sido un desperdicio ir a aquella cena… ¡Pero qué estaba pensando¡Por todos los dioses!

_¿Divirtiéndote pequeñajo?_ –le llegó la voz de Saphira que logró que sus mejillas ardieran como fuego.

_Yo… no… no digas tonterías._

_Oh, por favor, eres un hombre, los hombres tienen derecho a mirar ¿Por qué crees que Orrin contrató a las bailarinas, para que haya movimiento en la habitación? De hecho te vi muy interesado en esa morena…_

_Cállate _–le espetó creyendo que era imposible sonrojarse aún más.

_Lindos modales_ –replicó molesta –_Te contacté para decirte que me iré de cacería, me hace falta aire fresco… y por lo que veo a ti te hace falta un balde de agua fría._

_Saphira, cállate, me estás avergonzando._

_Eres muy fácil de perturbar, pequeñajo _–se burló divertida, entonces cortó el contacto para poder centrarse en su tarea.

Eragon soltó un suspiro y trató de centrar su atención en la comida y en la conversación a su alrededor para desviar sus pensamientos de la bailarina que continuaba danzando para entretener a los invitados ¿Por qué demonios le llamaba tanto la atención? Hacía unos pocos días que se había visto con Saeth ¿Acaso eso no significaba nada?

De cierta forma se sentía algo tonto de estar tan escandalizado por el hecho de que una mujer pudiera atraerle, ni siquiera estaba comprometido con Saeth y pudiera ser que no la volviera a ver. Pero aún así no se sentía cómodo con ello. Soltó un resoplido sin darse cuenta, era el colmo, estaban en guerra, y él preocupándose y taladrando su cabeza con problemas amorosos. Tonto Eragon.

Apenas terminó la velada Eragon se apresuró a despedirse y prácticamente huir de allí, apurado por llegar a su habitación y olvidar todo lo sucedido. Y entonces la vio.

Salía de una puerta algo más alejada, envolviéndose en una capa color tierra que combinaba con su piel bronceada. Sintió que se ponía repentinamente nervioso y que sus movimientos se entorpecían. Se maldijo a si mismo por comportarse de aquella forma, ya no era un niño para andar sonrojándose al ver una chica bonita.

_Ve tras ella._

_¿Eh¿Qué?_

_Por favor Eragon, los dos sabemos que quieres correr tras ella._

_¡Eso no es cierto!_

_¿Te olvidas que puedo sentir lo que tú sientes? Te gusta, ve tras ella y háblale… Espera… ¿Qué es eso?_

_¿Qué es qué?_

_Hay algo allí abajo… entre las rocas –_le mandó una imagen de lo que veía desde la altura y en efecto, había un extraño movimiento en pocos arbustos esqueléticos que sin duda no se debía al viento inexistente.

_Ten cuidado no quiero que…_

Su voz se cortó, había visto a la chica detenerse y agarrarse de la pared para no caer. Ya no importaba si le avergonzaba o no, era un jinete y su deber era ayudar a las personas, y sin duda ella necesitaba ayuda. Corrió hacia la muchacha y la atrapó en sus brazos justo antes de que esta callera al suelo.

Sus ojos se expandieron aterrorizados al verlo, pero rápidamente los cerró con una expresión de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Eragon sin comprender que era lo que le pasaba ni cómo ayudar.

Ella trató de apartarse del joven jinete, pero sus piernas no la sostenían.

-Estoy tratando de ayudarte –dijo algo enojado pero ala vez desesperado.

La bailarina negó con la cabeza y se alejó de él con unos débiles y tambaleantes pasos, su mano izquierda tratando de aferrarse a la pared de roca, la derecha tapando su boca ante un repentino acceso de tos. Las piernas la fallaron una vez más y calló de rodillas, Eragon se apresuró a ayudarla, pero ella siguió rechazándolo, evitando su mirada.

El muchacho intentó hacer contacto con Saphira, pero esta estaba muy concentrada tratando de acercarse a las rocas sin producir el menor sonido. Se alarmó terriblemente al ver sangre en la mano de la chica, entonces dejó de lado toda cortesía y ignorando el hecho de que ella rechazara su ayuda la tomó en brazos, dispuesto a llevarla con Ángela que sabría que hacer.

Mientras caminaba con la semiinconsciente chica en brazos por los vacíos corredores de aquella noche, Saphira finalmente se puso en contacto con él, pero el jinete pudo percibir cierto asombro en su voz, quizá algo de miedo.

_Eragon…_

_La estoy llevando con Angela, no sé que le sucedió, repentinamente se cayó y comenzó a toser sangre…_

_No la lleves con Angela._

_¿Por qué?_

_Por que los vardenos lo sabrán, hay mucha guardia cerca de ella y de Elva._

Era verdad, Nasuada había temido que intentaran matar a la herbolaria luego de su utilidad en la batalla de los Llanos Ardientes, y no se podían permitir su muerte, era demasiado útil. Sintió la extraña sensación de siempre al escuchar el nombre de la niña, una mezcla entre culpabilidad y escalofríos, pero ignoró aquel sentimiento, ya se encargarían de ello más tarde, en cuanto regresaran junto a Oromis.

_¿Qué tiene de malo que la guardia la vea?_

_Sabrán tarde o temprano quien es…_

_¿Y qué…_

Saphira lo interrumpió enviándole una imagen de lo que estaba viendo: Un dragón color violeta, algo pequeño y enroscado como si se tratara de un gato grande, dormitando completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Eragon se paralizó en el instante, si Jaru estaba allí… eso quería decir que…

Bajó la vista hacia la chica en sus brazos y comenzó a reconocer algunas facciones en ella, los pómulos, los labios aquella fuerza en su interior. Ahora comprendía por qué se había sentido de aquella forma, vio la palma vendada y pudo imaginar que se ocultaba bajo la fina tela color dorado.

Pudo ver como Saphira se acercaba un poco al dragón con curiosidad, había algo extraño en el largo cuello de placas brillantes, era como un enorme collar, más parecido a un grillete, pero no estaba encadenado a nada visible. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él, había algo oscuro en aquel collar, o quizás era el dragón.

_Saphira…_

Ella no le hizo caso y acercó su hocico.

_¡Saphira, sal de allí!_ –gritó justo cuando los ojos del dragón se abrían.

* * *

… bueno … TT . TT 

Lo se, no es mi mejor capi, comenzamos bien y después PUF! Se esfumó la inspiración.

Bu bu bu

Buen, al principio iba a dejar en duda quién era la bailarina, pero cuando estaba escribiendo la parte de la tumba de Ajihad, cosa que tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, me dije que era medio tonto mantener en suspenso en algo que ustedes, mis inteligentes lectores averiguarían enseguida, medio que ni da para el suspenso fácil, ya hay suspenso sobre demasiadas cosas.

Pero bue, he puesto todo de mi, con sueño y frio y me puse a escribir para ustedessssssss por que me estaba demorando mucho. Aff, estoy terriblemente decepcionada por este capítulo TT . TT

Buen, los dejo que me voy a comer una manzana ¿Por qué les digo esto? Quese yo, quería decir algo colgado y después del review que le dejé a SupernaturallyMurtagh en su graaaaan historia que deben leer :) he descubierto que ciertamente estoy bastante loca jeejejje

si quieren leer un fic de Murtagh pasense por mi nuevo fic, Vida Marcada 100 Murtagh, pero no tiene nada que ver con la trama de Empire ni Flying ni reencarnación, es la infancia de Murtagh pobechito mi sufrida cochita

Hmmm... creo que tengo que parar un poco ¡DEMASIADOS FICS! tengo unos doce mas o menos contando entr estos y los de potterfics ¬¬ ¡AH!

Los dejo

Adioxes

.:Val:.


	7. La Oscuridad Toma Terreno

HOOOOOOLA! Tanto tiempo mi gente linda! Mi excusa para haber tardado tanto es que hice una promesa de no escribir nada hasta el 21 de Septiembre... pero no me resistí, lo que nos demuestra... TT . TT que mi palabra no es de confianza oh...

Buen, vamo a contestar reviews y olvidemos este incidente (¡Pasa que no me resistiiiiiiiii!)

Supernaturally Murtagh: jajajaj Sep, Eragon tiene el **deber **de ayudar a las personas, no importa si son chicas lindas jejejejeje. Así que mi historia te ayuda a superar los traumas diarios de la escuela jajaj bueno, me alegro, por que la escuela es muy traumatizante y a mi me venís a hablar de maestros cbr"nes hay diosss si conocieras a mi profesor de música COMO LO ODIOOOOOOO!!!! Bueno, suerte con tu clase de jazz, aún que claro, medio tarde jajaj

Nyirvis M'erri: Se, es un cap cortito y poco emocionante, pero en este te prometo emoción jajjaja y no te preocupes que esto es lo más que tardo en subir un cap, no mas abstinencia jajajajaj No podría pasar un año sin escribir nada! que horrowr!

Ale: jaja, me alaga ser la experta en finales jaja este también termina así, tipo LOST jajaj si no viste la serie no vas a entender mi chiste malo, y si la viste y aún no lo entendés, es por que es más malo de lo que creí jajajajja.

Silent-movie: No te imaginás la cara de Murtagh jajajaja Lo habría querido matar de haberlo visto, pero por suerte para Eragon no fue así jejejej

los dejo con el cap people nos vemos pronto... o bueno, no ejjeje, nos leemos pronto

* * *

Saphira apenas pudo reaccionar antes de que el dragón la tirara bruscamente de espaldas, buscando su cuello para morder.

_¡Saphira!_ –gritó Eragon sin saber que hacer, no podía dejar a Saeth en medio del castillo, y tampoco habría mucho que pudiera hacer si llegaba junto a su dragona.

Jaru por su parte estaba fuera de si, percibía un gran peligro que acechaba a Saeth y una terrible dolor lo acosaba, volviéndolo colérico e irracional y lo primero frente a él era aquella dragona, había que aniquilarla. No, algo le decía que no debía aniquilarla, si, reducirla, inmovilizarla y entonces el dolor agonizante se iría, podría ayudar a Saeth y todo estaría bien, pero la dragona era un problema.

Era pequeño, pero había sido entrenado por el mejor, Espina le había dado muchos trucos para utilizar su tamaño a su favor, esquivar más fácilmente las dentelladas, atacar rápidamente. Saphira no tardó mucho en recuperarse de la embestida y se colocó en cuatro patas, agachando la cabeza en posición de defensa, intentando en vano hacer reaccionar al alterado dragón.

_¡Cálmate niño!_ –dijo esquivando una feroz dentellada. Como toda respuesta recibió un coletazo en el hocico, sin duda llamarlo niño no había sido la mejor estrategia para aplacar la furia del dragón, pero era verdad que se veía muy pequeño. Pues tan pequeño como fuera resultaba muy peligroso, no encontrando otra salida se impulsó y salió volando hacia arriba con la intensión de esquivar a Jaru, no por nada Glaedr había dicho que tenía un talento innato para volar.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Jaru la pasó a toda velocidad y se plantó frente a ella, volando en el aire, abrió la boca de par en par. Ella sabía lo que significaba, hizo un giro magnífico y se apartó del camino momentos antes de que una gran bocanada de fuego lila surcara el cielo en la dirección en la que había estado. ¿Cómo era posible que siendo tan joven pudiera soltar fuego? Sin duda alguno de los trucos de Galbatorix, o quizás no era tan joven como aparentaba ¿Qué acaso no había nacido cuando Saeth tenía 12? De ser así tendría unos cuatro años. Un aletazo interrumpió sus pensamientos haciéndola enfurecer, había tratado de no herir al joven dragón, pero comenzaba a cansarla, eso sin mencionar que parecía reticente a detener su ataque, pues bien, ella lo detendría.

Un rugido feroz salió de las profundidades de su garganta al tiempo que atrapaba entre sus garras a Jaru que se retorcía como una serpiente. Intentó una vez más hacerle reaccionar ignorando las garras que arañaba sus patas, parecía muy cuerdo cuando había rescatado a Eragon ¿Qué le sucedía ahora? Un eco de dolor y sufrimiento le llegó desde la mente del atormentado dragón, una terrible furia y la desesperación de no poder ayudar a su jinete. Sintió algo de compasión, pero aún no podía entender qué le sucedía.

Miró de reojo al dragón y entonces vio algo distinto que no estaba la primera vez, un collar, sin duda esa era la causa. El problema estaba en cómo se lo quitaría sin morir en el intento, intentó en varias ocasiones acercarse al collar, pero en su paso aparecían unos filosos dientes dispuestos a atacarla.

Una poderosa mordida en su pata le hizo soltar un rugido y liberar al dragón que comenzó a caer unos metros antes de voltearse y desplegar sus alas. Y otra vez la embistió, pero Saphira estaba preparada, lo esquivó con rapidez y habilidad una y otra vez, buscando la posibilidad de romper el collar. No quedándole otra opción, en cuanto Jaru pasó por su lado lo recibió con un fuerte coletazo en la cabeza.

El dragón soltó un gemido de dolor y luego sus alas dejaron de batirse, dejándolo caer en picada al suelo. No había pensado en ello, se estrellaría contra el suelo. Pegó las alas al suelo para volar más velozmente, tratando de alcanzar a Jaru que continuaba inconsciente, unos metros más… no tenía unos metros más, un poco más adelante estaba el suelo que se acercaba rápidamente. Alargó el hocico y lo retuvo por el colar segundos antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, sin perder tiempo lo sostuvo con sus garras para no ahorcarlo y lo depositó en el suelo seco y resquebrajado. Casi con furia destruyó el collar de una dentellada y finalmente se puso en contacto con Eragon.

_Jaru está bajo control ¿Cómo está Saeth?_

_Aún desmayada_ –contestó el jinete aliviado sin apartar los ojos de la muchacha que descansaba sobre su cama –_Ella… escupió sangre_ –dijo impresionado –_algo le sucede Saphira, y me temó que no me lo dirá._

_Tal vez puedas persuadirla, siempre ha confiado en ti._

_Es terca, no me lo dirá, la conozco. Si tengo suerte tal vez me diga que es algo pasajero y que se irá en un par de días, pero no creo que sea eso, la siento muy débil, ni siquiera tiene magia._

Saphira no contestó, no sabía que decirle a Eragon para calmarlo, ni siquiera ella encontraba alivio en aquellas funestas noticias.

_No creo que sea nada grave_… -fue todo lo que dijo.

_Si… tal vez_ –levantó una mano y tocó la pálida frente perlada de Saeth -_¡Está volando de fiebre! _–exclamó.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a revolver sus cosas hasta dar con unos paños que mojó en agua fresca para luego colocarlos en la frente de la chica.

_Me quedaré con Jaru hasta que despierte, creo que no causará más problemas ahora que le quité el collar ¿Saeth no tiene ningún collar sospechoso?_

_No…_

_Bueno, en cuanto el pequeñajo despierte le preguntaré que sucedió, y tal vez él sepa lo que tiene Saeth._

_Si…_

_Eragon_

_¿Qué?_

_Ten calma, todo estará bien._

_Gracias Saphira._

……………………………………………………………………………

Cinco horas y la fiebre aún no había bajado, al demonio con los vardenos, iría a buscar a Ángela, él no era ningún sanador, apenas si sabía que debía colocarle paños fríos. Podía manejar heridas, pero no curar enfermedades… ahora que lo pensaba le habría venido bien aprender algo de curación de Oromis, de seguro él sabía mucho. No alcanzó a ponerse de pie cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

Su mirada nerviosa se clavó en Saeth ¿Los habían descubierto¿Qué sucedería si lo catalogaban de traidor¿Qué le harían a ella?

Abrió un poco la puerta, sólo lo suficiente para asomar su cabeza. Ante su sorpresa, como caída del cielo estaba Ángela, con una canasta repleta de hierbas y pociones, y una mirada impaciente clavada en sus ojos.

-¿Ángela¿Qué…?

-Vamos, déjame pasar que tengo que curar a la muchacha.

-¿Qué muchacha?

-Eragon, no tengo tiempo para esto, Saeth corre peligro mientras tú y yo estamos charlando tranquilamente en la puerta –la anciana no esperó contestación y a Eragon, que no cabía en su desconcierto, para entrar a la habitación, comenzando a depositar frasquitos extraños en la mesa. Sacó también una tabla, un cuchillo y comenzó a picar unas hierbas de color intenso; sirvió agua en un pequeño recipiente y se lo tendió.

-Caliéntala –fue todo o que dijo antes de seguir en su tarea.

Eragon obedeció y calentó el agua con unas pocas palabras en lenguaje antiguo, le devolvió el recipiente a Angela, quien volcó dentro unas hojas y las hiervas que había picado, Casi inmediatamente un perfume comenzó a inundar la habitación, era refrescante, casi como menta, pero con un aroma dulzón. Eragon se sintió repentinamente más despabilado y pudo preguntar.

-¿Cómo es que sabías que Saeth estaba aquí?

-Elva –respondió Angela mientras dejaba el recipiente junto a la cama de Saeth –ella presiente cuando la gente sufre. Fue algo bastante feo a decir verdad, como si se sobrecargara. Pero alcanzó a decirme que ella estaba aquí y que tenía fiebre, ese es su principal sufrimiento en este momento.

-¿En este momento?

-Son cosas de ella Eragon, no puedo decírtelo, como tampoco pude decirte lo que decía el futuro de aquella mujer, cuando me lo preguntaste en Teirm.

Eragon vio la figura de Solembum que se deslizó hasta la cama de Saeth desde donde la miró intensamente. Luego de unos instantes levantó la vista hacia Eragon, clavando en él sus felinos ojos.

_Bien te valdría no olvidar lo que te dije._

……………………………………………………………………….

Jaru abrió pesadamente sus ojos y soltó un gruñido ronco que resonó en su dolorida cabeza.

_Veo que estás despierto _–dijo una voz femenina, era casi burlona, pero la ignoró tratando de descubrir que había sucedido, unas borrosas imágenes acudieron a su mente, pero tan difusas que carecían de sentido.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_Valla, debo de haberte golpeado más fuerte de lo que creí_

_¿Me golpeaste?_ –inquirió abriendo los ojos de par en par. Entonces vio a una gran dragona color zafiro que lo miraba divertida desde la otra punta de la caverna. Se sintió algo intimidado por su gran tamaño, pero no mucho más que cuando estaba en presencia de Espina. El recuerdo de su maestro le obligó a juntar fuerzas y ponerse dignamente de pié ¿Qué habría pensado el gran Espina si lo viera allí tirado como un niño? Él de seguro ya estaría de pie, en guardia, o no se habría dejado golpear en primer lugar. Se sintió avergonzado de si mismo y de haber sido humano se habría ruborizado, pero en cambió sólo desvió la mirada

_¿Así que no recuerdas nada?_

_Recuerdo dolor, mucho dolor y… ¡Saeth!_

_Calma, ella está en buenas manos, Angela y Eragon la están sanando_

_¿El asesino de la sombra?_

_¿Qué sucede con ese apodo¡Es sólo Eragon por los colmillos de Glaedr!_

_Como sea ¿Dónde está ella? Debo ayudarla_

_No creo que sea buena idea_

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían los rebeldes si ven a un dragón violeta sobrevolando Aberon?_

_Tienes razón… -_se sintió avergonzado nuevamente, muchas veces Espina lo había reprendido por ser demasiado entusiasta e insensato para un dragón, y era verdad, como un niño, no poseía aquella sabiduría de su maestro, ni la que poseían todos los dragones, había ocasiones en las que no se sentía digno de ser llamado dragón –_Pero no comprendo que es lo que sucedió…_

_Al parecer Galbatorix te colocó un collar que te atormentó la mente, me acerqué a ti y quisiste atacarme, es por ello que tuve que desmayarte. Lo lamento._

Jaru clavó su mirada en la boca de la cueva, desde donde se veía la clara luz del día tratando de penetrar la oscuridad de su refugio sin mucho éxito. ¿Había atacado a Saphira? Una tercera vergüenza lo acosó como una pesada carga. No había podido controlarse… había ido en contra de lo que creía, se había jurado jamás caer en las trampas de Galbatorix, y ahora había caído como un simple pajarito que entra a propia voluntad en una jaula de barrotes de hierro.

_No… yo lo lamento __Bjartskular –_dijo agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Saphira pareció sorprendida de que la llamara "Escamas brillantes"

_Dime Saphira_ –se limitó a contestar algo incómoda de que otro dragón la tratara con tal respeto, pero no era algo tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que ella era de mayor edad que Jaru y había probado no solo ser más poderosa, sino más sabia también.

_Yo soy Jaru, hijo de Verv…_

_¡No son necesarias las cortesías niño! –_le cortó, algo cansada de tanto respeto por parte de un miembro de su misma raza, tenía la posibilidad de poder hablar informalmente con otro dragón, quería saber sobre él, no quería que la alabara.

_Pero Espina…_

_Espina está en Uru'baen con Galbatorix_ –respondió molesta –_creo que queda muy claro si tienes que seguir sus concejos._

Jaru soltó un gruñido ronco y se apartó de ella para irse a acostar molesto a la otra punta de la habitación.

Saphira lo miró sorprendida, no sabía que le tuviera tanta admiración a Espina, después de todo era un dragón malvado, de un apóstata se podría decir. Aquello era algo bastante inquietante, tal vez Jaru tuviera intenciones muy buenas, pero si tenía aquella admiración por espina al dragón, a este no le sería difícil manejarlo. Sintió cierta ternura por el pequeño dragón que parecía un niño enfadado, y tuvo que ahogar una risita antes de ir a hablar con él.

_Está bien, me disculpo, fui ruda._

_No conoces a Espina, así que no puedes hablar de mi maestro de aquella forma. Es un dragón muy sabio y poderoso, pero eso ya o debes de saber por supuesto, después de todo fue él quien te derrotó en los Llanos Ardientes._

La dragona recibió aquello como una bofetada y trató de armarse de paciencia para lidiar con el joven dragón, era un mocoso testarudo e impertinente, y por un momento se arrepintió de forzarlo a que la tratara informalmente. Sin embargo se echó a su lado, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Jaru, y no podía darse el lujo de molestarlo si quería respuestas.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Murtagh entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, algo aturdido. Los corredores del castillo estaban igual de sombríos y solitarios que siempre, apenas iluminados por unas siniestras antorchas que proyectaban sombras fantasmales.

_¿Qué sucede?_ –preguntó Espina que no estaba con él, sino afuera saboreando una presa.

_No lo se... me siento algo extraño… -_miró sus manos como si no las reconociera_ –algo arde dentro de mi, una furia ajena… ¿Qué es esto? _

Espina pareció algo preocupado, Murtagh no era un hombre que se asustara con facilidad, de hecho no recordaba haberlo visto asustado jamás, pero en aquel momento parecía muy turbado.

_¿Murtagh?_

El muchacho cerró los ojos y calló de rodillas. Cada músculo de su cuerpo contraído, el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo y una vena marcada en su cuello.

_Siento una… sed de sangre_

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y sus pupilas se achicaron hasta ser sólo una línea mientras su expresión se relajaba, aún así seguía respirando agitadamente. Haciendo fuerza con sus musculosos brazos se puso de pie, su mano se deslizó hacia la empuñadura de Zar'roc y la desenvainó dibujando una sonrisa perversa en su rostro mientras admiraba la hoja rojiza.

-El Suplicio.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

Que final arre

Murtagh no tiene nada ardiendo dentro de él, ÉL está que arde jajajaj ¿No están de acuerdo conmigo jjej? Ahora si, hablando en serio, tantas dudas ¿Qué tiene Saeth¿Por qué Jaru es tan … tan BOBO jejeje¿Qué le pasó a Murtagh¿Por qué tardé tanto en actualizar? Jejej ¿Tardaré tanto la próxima vez? Naaaaaaa, voiii a apurarme gente.

Cambiando el tema de las preguntas sin respuesta :) dejé un dato bomba, una pista que está así O.o Escondida en el capítulo. Jejeje El que la descubre… eh… haber que puede ser… el que la descubre le hago un one-shoot de lo que elija, claro que tengo que conocer de que se trata, si me piden de anime les advierto que no se nada, así que no va a ser posible jejeje, ustedes digan y yo escribo… soy… capaz… de hacer uno de… Murtagh… y Nasuada TT.TT miren que entrega gente snif jajajajajja. Hay una semana de tiempo,a sí que ADIVINEN!

Adiox!

.:Val:.


	8. Sangre

Advertencia!!!! Este cap es cómo decirlo…. Medio sangriento, así que si se impresionan con facilidad yo ya les advertí, de igual manera traté de suavizarlo lo más posible, pero la realidad es así gente, no puedo decir que nadaban en ríos de chocolate jajaja

Doble advertencia¿Qué mier pasa acá?!!! Juro que yo no escribí esto!!! Nooooooooooooo AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Alguien se apoderó de mi cuerpo y lo escribió, estoy poseída! En cuanto lo lean van a entender! Es que esta no soy yo… yo jamás pondría algo así O . o

Aff, buen gente, no es un cap muy largo, y la canción ya saben cual es, es la misma que cantó Saeth, buen, No hay mucho que pueda decir por que si se los digo les cago la historia y probablemente el cap también jaksjakjskajska

Primero que nah, felicidades a los que adivinaron la pista secreta, aún que hice un solo one-shoot jejejeje, pero buen, tampoco me pidieron más ¿Es que tan mal escribo? TT . TT arre jskajskajksjak

Antes de irme a contestar reviews! Chiiii que chi

Ale: Hola!!!! nah, actualicé antes del domingo y voy a empezar a apurarme que ya pierdo mi reputación de subir cap rápido jksjaksj. Felicidades por encontrar la pista secreta!!! ) sigo esperando que me digas de que querés tu one-shoot. No hay mucho más que decir que grax por el review y besoO!

Shad: ea! ya te contesté jkslkajska pero buen te agradezco por el review, te felicito por encontrar la pista y supongo que nos veremos por ahí en el msn XD

SupernaturallyMurtagh: jajaj, el problema no es que tiene saeth sino a qué nos llevará. ajj Pobre Jaru, la verdad es que me da penitaaa, tan tierno, pero si, es bobo jskjaks Eeeeh... hacerca de Murtagh... (silvido) ya dije que he sido suplantada por un antivale que es todo lo contrario a mi? Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! YA VI DEATH SENTENCE AYER PARA SER EXACTOSSS!!! Y FUE LA MEJOR PELI DEL UNIVERSO (ver gritos al final del chapter jskjaksk) felicidades por descubrir la pista y espero que te halla gustado el one-shoot :)

beun, creo que no me quedan más, excepto agradecer a los que se pasaron por "Caminos Separados"

Buen, besoO gente

C les quiere, grax por los reviews.

* * *

Una cadena caía y caí, no pudo ver su dije, sólo que caía en cámara lenta, en medio de la oscuridad, desde el cuello de una sombra. Un grito de dolor resonó en su mente, mesclado con el llanto de la misma voz; no se trataba de un grito de dolor físico, era una agonía del alma, lo reconocía con facilidad, cuantas veces gritos como aquel habían escapado de sus labios desgarrando su garganta. Era una voz masculina que pronto rompió en llanto, a ella se le unió otra voz que balbuceaba entre sollozos algo que no comprendió.

Y la cadena de plata continuaba cayendo, como un presagio de la tragedia. Cuando por fin tocó el oscuro suelo, que era exactamente igual al resto de lo que veía, una figura apenas iluminada apareció en algún lugar de aquella nada.

¿Quién era?

Pronto reconoció la figura de Murtagh, de espaldas a ella, en su mano apretaba con fuerza la cadena que había caído, el cuerpo entero le temblaba incontrolablemente. Por algún sitio se escuchó el lastimero aullido de un dragón, al que se le unieron otros tres más a medida que el del otro perdía fuerza. Entonces en la otra punta apareció Eragon, con la camisa cubierta de sangre, y la mirada perdida y empañada. No tenía ninguna herida visible, pero se miraba las manos manchadas de sangre con una expresión impresionada, luego calló de rodillas y rompió en llanto, ambos lo hicieron. Eragon en una punta y Murtagh en el otro extremo.

Una trágica letanía de una voz celestial se alzó sobre el silencio de su visión, y una a una fueron apareciendo distintas figuras, todos ellos rostros conocidos, todos ellos bañados en lágrimas.

Entonces, con un rito de dolor de Eragon, la visión cambió, siendo reemplazada con una violenta y sanguinaria que contrastaba con la trágicamente pacífica de hacía unos momentos. La camisa del joven jinete azul comenzó a teñirse lentamente en el lugar en el que una espada de hoja oscura lo había herido. Intentó correr hacia él, pero desapareció con una última mirada de coraje.

Un gran ejército la traspasó como a un fantasma y continuó su carrera salvaje hasta estrellarse violentamente contra el frente de otro ejército. Los gritos desgarradores de los soldados llegaron a sus oídos al ser alcanzados por las flechas o aniquilados por las filosas armas de sus enemigos.

Vio a Murtagh nuevamente, esta vez le sonreía burlonamente a otra figura, antes de que sus espadas se encontraran. La batalla personal entre Murtagh y su contrincante perdió importancia ante las atroces visiones de la carnicería a su alrededor, la sangre bañaba sus pies descalzos y el metálico olor inundaba el aire dejándole sin respiración. Miró a su alrededor, todos caían, todos ellos, mientras que el ejército oscuro se alzaba sobre los cadáveres ¿Acaso ya no había esperanza? Algo tocó sus pies bajo el denso río de sangre, con el corazón en la garganta se agachó y metió la mano en lo que quería imaginar como agua color rojo. Tanteó por un momento hasta que sus dedos finalmente se cerraron alrededor de lo que parecía ser un trozo de tela, entonces levantó la mano sin abrir el puño. Algo se levanto de entre el líquido. Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de horror mientras soltaba aterrada el cuerpo del pequeño Jarsha, aquel muchachito de Farthen Dür. Retrocedió temblando de pies a cabeza, entonces lo oyó, su corazón, todo su cuerpo se detuvo al escuchar aquel sonido, la guerra a su alrededor se apagó para que pudiera oírlo con claridad, el sonido de la espada atravesando la carne, un gemido ahogado...

Lentamente se dio vuelta.

Vio cómo la figura sostenía su espada en el estómago de Murtagh que se había quedado inmóvil, sus ojos abiertos como platos miraron la hoja que se perdía dentro de su pecho, parecía tan sorprendido como aterrado. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer de la comisura de sus labios, mientras su mirada se desenfocaba, las piernas se le aflojaron y calló sobre la figura que lo sostuvo un instante con la empuñadura de su espada. Entonces la figura retiró su espada con brusquedad y Murtagh calló de rodillas, sus manos manchadas de sangre cubriendo la herida. Alzó la vista hacia la figura sin rostro, al mismo tiempo que esta se preparaba para dar el golpe final.

-¡NO! -gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Entonces abrió los ojos y despertó sobre una cama de sábanas claras, un aroma fresco impregnando la habitación y unos brazos familiares la reconfortaban. Se separó de los brazos como si fueran enredaderas que intentaban ahorcarla, su cuerpo entero temblaba. Los brazos la soltaron, pero ella aún continuaba dando manotazos ciegos, como si quisiera espantar sus visiones.

-Shh... shh... estoy aquí -dijo una voz hermosamente conocida, aunque no logró sino aumentar el nudo en su garganta.

Saeth dejó de manotear pero siguió respirando agitadamente, jadeando asustada. Nuevamente Arya la abrazó con suavidad y comenzó a mecerla para que se tranquilizara. Saeth tardó un momento hasta caer en la cuenta de que todo había sido un dueño, un horrible sueño, y tardó otro poco más para poder preguntarse dónde estaba. Se separó un poco de la elfa y la miró largamente, jamás la había visto tan parecida a su madre, aún que no la había visto correctamente desde antes de saber cómo era su madre. Rompió en llanto y abrazó a la elfa con fuerza.

-Me alegra que estés bien, nos tenías preocupados -habló Arya luego de un momento de silencio en el que se dedicó a consolarla.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En Surda, pero descuida, sólo unas pocas personas sabemos que estás aquí.

Saeth vio entonces a Angela sentada en una esquina que la miraba fijamente sin decir palabra, como si quisiera adivinar qué le había sucedido, pero ella evitó su mirada, no deseando recordar su pesadilla. Pálido como la cera, Eragon la miraba desde otro rincón, con la frente perlada de preocupación y unas ojeras que demostraban que no había dormido bien, aparte de que sus dedos se movieran un poco y que pestañeara no dio más señales de vida, parecía demasiado impresionado para hablar, por lo que Saeth dedujo que tal como su pesadilla no había sido agradable, tampoco lo había sido para los que velaban su sueño ¿Tan grabe había sido aquella vez?

-Lo peor ya ha pasado -le aseguró Arya empujándola levemente para que volviera a recostarse, ahora necesitas descansar, yo iré a ver a Jaru, de seguro está muy agitado.

Saeth sólo pudo asentir un poco antes de que el sueño la dominara

Al volver a despertar todo fue más tranquilo, no había pesadillas ni temblaba, había descansado aunque continuaba algo turbada por lo que había visto. Se sentó y se restregó los ojos. Fue entonces cuando sintió movimiento junto a ella. Miro a su lado y la garganta se le secó al ver a Nasuada que la contemplaba sin decir palabra, con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos enfrentados en su expresión, pudo ver algo de furia, tristeza, incluso alegría, todo en aquella mirada. Luego de un largo momento, en el que Saeth se sintió incómoda de ser observada con tanta atención, la líder de los vardenos se puso tranquilamente de pie, sin interrumpir la serenidad de su rostro.

Con paciencia infinita se acercó a la ventana y contempló la calurosa tarde que se veía en el exterior. La habitación, en cambio, tenía una temperatura agradable que Angela había modificado para que no afectara la frágil salud de la muchacha.

-Ayer fui a la tumba de mi padre –comenzó Nasuada, como si hablara de lo más natural del mundo. Saeth la miró sin comprender, pero decidió no interrumpir, más que por cortesía o consideración, para ver a dónde quería llegar – Hacía mucho que no lo visitaba –soltó una risa sin muchos ánimos –deberás creer que soy una tonta, pero creí que se sentía solo, desde que nos hemos trasladado aquí ya nadie lo visita… o al menos eso creí. Por que cuando llegué allí ¿sabes lo que encontré?

Saeth se tensionó ¿Iba a regañarla por visitar la tumba de Ajihad? Nasuada por su parte buscó entre los pliegues de su vestido hasta que dio con algo que desdobló.

-Encontré… el otro trozo de la pintura -dijo entregándole lo que había sacado de su túnica –mi padre solía contarme historias sobre la dama cortada en la pintura, sobre mi madre –relató mientras Saeth examinaba lo que en efecto era el trozo cortado de la pintura de su madre, en ella Ajihad se erguía alto y vigoroso, unos años más joven pero con la misma serenidad y nobleza de siempre, los ojos brillándole con una felicidad radiante que su rostro afable mantenía en cortesía. Vestía una armadura roja oscura y una capa negra con detalles en oro que le hacía lucir como un rey –Cuando vi la pintura sobre su tumba supe de inmediato que era ella y me pregunté quién podría haberla dejado allí… -se sentó tranquilamente a su lado –Pero no necesité pensar mucho para llegar ala conclusión de que tú ya lo sabes.

-Jamás me lo dijiste, nadie me lo dijo, y me estoy hartando de que la gente crea conveniente esconderme cosas, mi padre, Brom, Arya, Islazandí, Ajihad, ahora tú ¡¿Por qué nadie jamás me dice nada?! –estaba harta de que todo el mundo supiera más de ella que ella misma ¿Qué sucedía, no era digna, era demasiado niña para enterarse de las cosas¿Por qué no le decían la verdad para variar y luego comprobaban que tal la manejaba?

-No me enteré de que eras tú hasta después de la batalla de Farthen Dür –se excusó Nasuada pero sin cambiar el paciente tono de su voz

-Pero por qué no me lo dijiste –insistió frunciendo el ceño, no quería excusas, quería respuestas.

-¿Para qué? Me habrías odiado aún más de habértelo dicho –Nasuada tomó aire y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse, al abrirlos estos tenían un extraño brillo, muy similar al que Saeth había visto cuando esta le pidió su aprobación para liderar a los vardenos –No soy así, no iba a tirarte aquel peso para que te sintieras culpable por odiarme, estaba cansada, había perdido a mi padre, no tenía ánimos de luchar, creí que tendría tiempo de sobra para hablar contigo, pero entonces te marchaste y supe que ya era demasiado tarde, que había esperado mucho.

Saeth no la miró, sino que clavó la vista en la pared, jugueteando con un fleco de su manta para ganar tiempo.

-No te odio… ni te odiaba –dijo en voz casi inaudible –sólo… sólo no me agradabas…

Nasuada soltó una risa algo triste, o quizá nostálgica y luego el silencio incómodo, contra el cual habían estado luchando se instaló entre ambas haciéndolas sentir extrañas, sin saber cómo actuar. Ya ni siquiera la tonta rivalidad tenía demasiado sentido, era como si hubieron hecho unas paces que ninguna de las dos terminaba de conciliar.

-¿Recuerdas algo de ella?

Ella levantó la cabeza sin comprender la pregunta de la muchacha.

-De mamá –agregó Saeth sintiéndose aún más incómoda.

La expresión de la vardena se ablandó, y su mirada pareció dividirse entre contemplar el rostro de la chica frente a ella y mirar más allá, hacia el rostro de la bella elfa, su madre.

-Era hermosa –fue lo primero que dijo –igual a ti, pero había tal dulzura en su mirada… no la tuve conmigo mucho tiempo, pero ese corto tiempo fue suficiente para que dejara una marca imborrable en mi corazón…

Saeth se recostó un poco sobre la cama mientras escuchaba a su hermana hablar maravillas de su madre.

-Ella solía cantar una canción… -se interrumpió la vardena mirando a la nada, tratando de recordar, Saeth supo a que canción se refería, ella también la recordaba extrañamente.

- Cuando llegue el frío del invierno  
Una noche sin estrellas cubrirá el día  
Cuando caiga el velo sobre el sol  
Caminaremos en una lluvia helada

Nasuada sonrió al recordar y cantó con ella:

Pero en sueños... puedo escuchar tu nombre  
Y en sueños... nos encontraremos nuevamente

La escena se tornó extraña, ambas, tomadas de la mano cantando aquella canción, como si hubieran sido hermanas de por vida, completamente diferentes, pero a la vez unidas por un inusual lazo familiar y de algo más.

Cuando los mares y las montañas caigan  
Y lleguemos al fin de los días  
En la oscuridad escucho un llamado  
pidiéndome que vaya, iré hasta allí  
Y volveré nuevamente

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Murtagh soltó un grito de dolor al intentar luchar contra aquel impulso sanguinario, pero fue en vano, en menos de un instante volvió a apoderarse de él, cegándolo completamente.

-No luches contra ello, Murtagh, hijo de Morzan, es inútil –dijo Galbatorix sin poder contener una sonrisa de perversa satisfacción al ver al muchacho volver a aquel estado de malvada servidumbre, completamente bajo su control, una bestia poderosa capaz de acabar con casi cualquier enemigo que se le plantara en el camino.

Murtagh volvió a intentar resistirse, y una vez más sus gritos inundaron la habitación cuando el terrible dolor le atravesó la espalda, jadeó y pestañeó para evitar ser controlado, pero aquella magia oscura lo atrapaba cono una pegajosa telaraña, mientras más intentaba liberarse, más lo envolvía, lo ataba a las tinieblas.

No, no podía dejarlo hacer con él lo que quisiera ¿Por qué vivir entonces? No se rendiría, no era de los que se rendían. Como si algún dios desconocido escuchara sus gritos, la imagen de Saeth apareció clara ante sus ojos, aún que bien sabía que sólo estaba en su mente, aquello le dio fuerzas suficientes para espantar las tinieblas que acechaban su alma como cuervos listos para darse un festín que acabara con su voluntad. Sus ojos, su bello rostro, aquella fuerza característica, todo fue una brillante luz que alejaba la oscuridad, sonrió tratando de evitar la congoja de no saber donde estaba ella y levantó la cabeza para enfrentar a Galbatorix que lo miraba sin comprender a qué le sonreía.

-¿Vas a matar al maldito vardeno? –inquirió el rey con poca paciencia, señalando al hombre encadenado frente a ellos, este temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero Murtagh no le prestó atención.

El muchacho irguió la cabeza haciendo caso omiso al terrible dolor que azotaba su cuerpo desde cada ángulo y le dirigió una mirada desafiante al rey. Ya lo pagaría, pero por el momento lo disfrutaría.

-Púdrete –le espetó con una mirada de odio.

Galbatorix lo miró un instante, como conteniendo su ira, entonces soltó una risa casi maníaca. Dejó de reír repentinamente y su rostro tomó una expresión peligrosa, desenvainó su espada y cortó la garganta del vardeno que no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar antes de que la muerte se lo llevara consigo. Entonces el rey miró a Murtagh con desprecio.

-Es hora de que te de otra lección de cómo respetar a tu rey "hijo de mi amigo" –recalcó las últimas palabras como una burla, entonces clavó la punta de su espada en el hombro del jinete rojo.

Murtagh contuvo un grito de dolor, dispuesto a no a darle aquella satisfacción, al menos no mientras pudiera controlarlo.

-Así que ahora eres fuerte –acercó su rostro al de Murtagh que respiraba ruidosamente, esforzándose por controlar el temblor de su cuerpo –Voy a doblegarte Murtagh, hijo de Morzan –le aseguró con todo el desprecio y la amenaza de la que su terrible voz fue capaz –Hasta que seas una marioneta sin voluntad, y en cuanto ya no me sirvas para nada te enceraré de por vida en un calabozo, tal como hice con tu querido sirviente, pero a ti nadie te rescatará, te pudrirás en aquella celda eternamente, entonces comprenderás que habría sido mejor agachar tu cabeza en vez de querer parecer valiente y estúpido.

Murtagh lo miró con un terrible odio pero luego clavó su mirada en la pared, consumiéndose en su furia, completamente incapaz de hacer nada con ella. Escuchó el chasqueo de un látigo contra el suelo y las púas de este golpear el suelo de roca, cerró los ojos deseando desmayarse pronto esta vez, no quería estar allí para vivir la tortura que e esperaba, y el látigo de púas sería sólo el comienzo.

Se mordió el labio para no gritar hasta que este le sangrara, entonces un grito le fue arrancado desde lo más profundo de su ser al sentir las espinas desgarrar su espalda como si se tratara de muchos despiadados cuchillos que calaban profundo en su carne. Un nuevo latigazo, un nuevo grito, otro, y otro… para el quinto el suelo ya estaba cubierto de sangre y su espalda hecha trizas, entonces agradeció que la inconsciencia llegara para librarlo de aquel castigo.

* * *

El próximo cap avanza más en la historia, lo prometo, es que siento que escribo pero la historia avanza a paso tortuga, pero en el pro Saeth está de pie, Murtagh no jeje pobre mi murty, yo lo amo a murty, perdón por dejar que galba te torrtureeee TT.TT

Yo NO la quiero a Nasuada, ya dije que fui reemplazada ¡Es una impostora la que escribió esto! Qu no me la banco cheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! Pero supongo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Por cierto, paro los que se preguntan¡¿Qué MIERDA TIENE ESTA PENDEJA ENCLENQUE?! Debo decirles que no se los puedo decir jskajdkajskaj, pero ya lo sabrán, lo que ya se sabe es que está causado por aquel ritual raro que Galba hizo para revivir a Jaru y con toda la fuerza que le arrebató, lo que no se sabe es a sonde nos lleva esto ¿A una epidemia en Surda y la ciudad tiene que buscar héroes, así que inician a unos chicos en la academia de Surderyn, hasta que aparece uno que encuentra a las criaturas de charcas profundas y acaba con la muerte aullante y ya me fui de historia…. ¬¬ jkskajkj

Afff, buen, demasiada pavada jajajaj,nah más que decir… exepto que…

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Redoble de tambores

Más tambores

Mis grititos histéricos de alegría

Sonrisa cegadora de feliz cumpleaños

¡TENGO DEATH SENTENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y LA VI Y ES LA MEJOR PELIQ UE VI EN MI VIDA, Y ES TAN REALISTA Y BILLY DARLEY ES TAN LINDO, Y ODIO A BONES DARLEY Y LLORÉ TANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR QUE ES MUY DRAMÁTICA Y NO LES CUENTO MÁS POR QUE LES ARRUINO LA SORPRESA ALOS UQE LA VAN A VER Y POR QUE SINO ESTRÍA HABLANDO POR HORAS, PERO SE LAS RECOMIENDO TERRIBLEMENTE!!!!!!!!! ES QUE ES QUE… SINIF, ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA!!!! Me la intenté bajar más de un millón de veces hasta que finalmente conseguí una que funcionaba X)

Buen, ahora si me voy ¡Aguante Death Sentence!!!!

Besos

.:VaL:.0


	9. Salvación

Capítulo largo para compensarlos :D jejeje

Es muy tiste este cap, aún que me gusta mucho, y si, avanza la historia! y, ocho hojas de Word, si acá no avanza nos quedamos estancados para siempre sjaksjaksjk

ahora a contestar reviews que antes no los pude contestar por que estaba apurada XP

Supernaturally: affffff, ya había contestado pero se me borró aghhhhh, maldita ya te dije, pero se borró aghhh, NO! no era yooooooo, aún que en este cap te vas a dar cuenta que si soy yo, por las revelaciones jejeje y por lo de las tareas jskajkasjk se a lo que te referís, con la única diferencia de que yo no las hago sjkajskjskajsk... (glup) así no voy a llegar muy lejos... sjkajskjaks ma siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, el año ya termina y yo me tengo confianza... y me quedo libre... jskajskajksjak buen, te dejo, besooooooo

Ale:hay, que ya es costumbre contestarles a ustedes jskajska, hay confianza jaj. Por cierto, me había olvidado del one-shoot, pero decime de uqe lo querés y yo lo hago, quizá pronto ponga otro más difícil, este, vergonzosamente resultó demasiado fácil jskajska. PObre murty-murtagh pero es que yo SIEMPRE torturo, maltrato, daño emocionalmente y traumo a mis personajes favoritos jskasjkak, tendría que ir al psicólogo por eso... naaaaaaaa. y con respecto a lo de Jaru y Saphira, ya se encontrarán, pero tengo pensado que en el próximo cap aparexca Espina, que no se por que le agarré una repentina simpatía jskasjka será por el coor rojo? es que se me hace tan... tan... groxo! jskajska y Jaru tan... tan... tan... TIERNO! ya me lo imagino fastidiando a mi pobre Espina jskajska buen, por cierto, leí tu último review ¡Por que tenés internet en tu colegio y yo no?!! sjaskasjka no es justo afff, yo todabía ando con esas computadoras de mierrrrda jskajskajksjak, buen, te dejooooooo

Zedna¡Nueva lectora! Bienvenida al VIP de Empire arre jskasjkajk, con tu membrecía recibirás, ocacionalmente (cuando a la escritora le den ganas de mover su trasero para escribir), un capítulo de...¿Dama? Si, soy bastante dramática jskajksajks Buen, primero que nada espero que te hayas recuperado, si no te recuperaste en todo lo uqe tardé, entonces ya hay que comenzar a preocuparse jskajsk. Y si, al comienzo a mi tampoco me caía bien Saeth sjkaksjak, y eso que yo la creé, típica, crean a un monstruo y dsps no lo pueden controlar. Pasa que me parecía muy comunacha, pero luego la profundicé y me calló bien jskajksajk, y chii, Galba e malo malo maliiiiiiiiiiiiiiito y chi, GAru, digo Murty e lindo lindo lindiiiiiiiiiiiito babaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jskasjkasjka sep, tengo un problema sjaksjk. Buen, espero verte seguido por acá, aún que no enferma jej besooooooooo

Emi: jaj, la verdad es que tengo la costumbre que mientras miro una peli o leo un libro de meterle un personaje mío, lo hago desde chiquita, y me la imagino así sjkajskajska, y si, la peli de Eragon deja mucho que decear, pero bueno, voy a tomar tu voto para Eragon, aún que estoy comenzando a tomar en serio la idea de hacer dos finales alternativos, así nadie se queda con gans, ni siquiera sho que elijo a Murtagh sjkaskaj. Grax por leer mi historia, ME DA TANTA EMOCIÓN TENER NUEVOS LECTORESSSSSSSS XD jskajksa, lo mismo que le dije a Zedna, jsksjak bienvenida al sector VIP de Empire, con tu membrecía y cada capítulo ocacional recibirás una tanda de pabadas sin sentido que la escritora comunicará en las n/a jskasjkajkaj

agradecimientos también a yvom, que aún que firmó en reencarnación le agradezco acá jaskaksja, igual ya le contesté a la forma tradicional jej, sep, aún que no lo crean yotambién contesto reviews como la gente común, ocacionalmente, claro. Y seppppppp, me copé con esa palabra... ocacionalmente, Ocacinalmente, en ocaciones... ocacionalmente... jskajskaks buen, para este cap les recomiendo el tema the breaking of the fellowship de el señor de los anillos, es el que usé para inspirarme a escribir la conversación de Saeth y Eragon TTTT PERO NO MÁS SPOLIERSSSSSS!!!! pensandolo nbien, creo que voy a comenzar a recomendar canciones para cada cap, una nueva tradición (La boluda que se pone a crear tradiciones en el último libro skajskjaksjka)

aaaaaaaah, y también saludos a Gema Azul y que aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh que review más lindo :D me pone tan feliz que creas que escribo así de bien, aún que creo que exagerás un poco jskajksjaksjaksjk pero aaaaaaaaaaaah que lindo! sjkajskajk sep, soy a´si de boluda jskajsajksa pero graxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx y buen, espero que puedas leer Empire también :)

Y en este cap extrañamos a silent jskasjkasjk, pobre, no se habrá hecho tiempo de pasar ¡Saludos silent! jsaksjkasjka, mi pervertida favorita jskajskajkskaj joda, joda XD ya algún día te voy a dar el gusto... algún día voy a escribir lo que me pedís... (se hace la boluda) kjsakjskajksjaks

Buennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn los dejo gente, espero que disfruten este cap, sino es que algo hice mal, por que estoy bastante orgullosa de el... aún que SAeth despierta demasiadas veces jksjkajsa eso es lo que pasa cuando juntas muchos pedacitos jskaskajksjak besossssssssss

.:VAL:.

* * *

Saeth salió del baño ya cambiada y se agachó a recoger su capa, al levantarse se encontró con un hombre frente a ella.

-Sorpresa –dijo Cyron, y antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de soltar un gritito ahogado, la tomó del cuello y la azotó contra la pared -¿Disfrutando de las comodidades de Surda?

-Cyron…yo… -intentó explicar con voz ahogada.

-No quiero escuchar excusas, te pedí queme consiguieras al jinete, no que visitaras a tus amiguitos.

-No… fue… mi … culpa… la… -el aire se le acabo mientras trataba de desprenderse de aquella poderosa mano que la elevaba unos centímetros del suelo.

-Consígueme al jinete, o tendré que hacerlo yo, y créeme, eso no te convendrá.

Saeth intentó contestar, pero no podía respirar. Cyron finalmente pareció darse cuanta de que estaba a punto de quedarse sin jinete, por lo que retiró su mano, produciendo que ella callera de bruces al suelo.

-Consígueme al jinete –repitió mientras Saeth se llevaba una mano al dolorido cuello, luego desapareció.

xxx

Saeth entró a la habitación de Eragon aún con la mano en el dolorido cuello, sólo para ver que ya alguien la esperaba. Arya estaba sentada en una silla, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión abatida en el rostro.

-Se por qué estás aquí…

Saeth se sorprendió al verla así, jamás había demostrado tanta tristeza, tantos sentimientos. Con cautela se acercó a ella.

-Vienes para llevártelo ¿Verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sé que vienes a llevártelo… tantos años ocultándolo… y ahora te lo llevarás… ¿Y cómo detenerte? Eres mi sobrina, la hija de mi hermana, casi como mi hija, no puedo herirte –se puso de pie y la tomó por las muñecas con tanta firmeza que asustó a la chica, mientras decía :-Por favor, no te lo lleves, debes protegerlo…

En cuanto Arya la asió por las muñecas y dijo aquello, dos recuerdos pasaron velozmente por su mente, un elfo entre las sombras pidiéndole que protegiera a un niño, y luego Brom pidiendo lo mismo.

Las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, los recuerdos tomaban forma y se conectabanentre sì.

Arya callando tristemente ante el nombre de Faolín, diciéndole que sabía lo que era perder a alguien amado, Arya tan relacionada con los vardenos, la tensión entre ella y su madre, el elfo de su sueño y el niño que había aparecido allí… lo que pedía era exactamente lo mismo que Brom cuando Cyron le había ordenado capturar al jinete "Protéjelo…"

Levantó la vista sorprendida, aquella palabra se refería siempre al mismo niño…

…………………………………………..

Jarsha miró a todos lados y se alejó manteniéndose oculto a la sombra. Hacía horas que estaba huyendo de aquel hombre gato. Últimamente había tomado la manía de seguirlo, y aquello le ponía los pelos de punta, no le gradaba ser seguido, por más intención protectora que tuviera. Todo aquello era muy extraño, pero decididamente le escalofriaba más de lo que le daba curiosidad.

Acababa de internarse en la zona de mercaderes, cuando chocó de frente con una figura envuelta en una capa negra que le hizo caer de espaldas.

-Oh, lo siento amiguito –dijo el hombre. Se agachó frente a él y le tendió una mano para que se levantara.

Jarsha tomó la mano que le ofrecían y examinó al hombre mientras se sacudía la ropa.

Era joven, de rostro apuesto y simpático. Son unos extraños ojos ciegos y cabello negro. Le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa que contagió al niño y le infundió confianza.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho? –preguntó.

-Jarsha –respondió dándole la mano.

-Un apretón vigoroso Jarsha, mi nombre es Gabriel –se irguió y continuó sonriéndole de aquella forma hechizante –Y Dime Jarsha ¿Quieres ver algo sorprendente?

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Te gusta la magia?

-¡Me encanta! –exclamó maravillado.

-Muy bien, ven conmigo y te mostraré cosas que jamás imaginaste, inclusive, si estamos de suerte, puede que te enseñe a tu padre.

-¿Mi padre?

-Si –le guiñó un ojo –Sucede que soy un mago muy especial, será nuestro pequeño secreto –le tendió una mano.

Jarsha sonrió fascinado, sin detenerse a pensar ¿Cómo desconfiar de un hombre tan agradable? De seguro era un gran mago, valla, le mostraría a su padre… deseaba que él habría sido su padre. Tomó la mano que le ofrecían y el hombre lo guió entre la multitud hasta que se perdieron en ella.

……………………………………………….

¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así¡Ocultárselo a él! –estalló Saeth escandalizada. No podía creer que Arya hubiera negado a Jarsha, mantenerlo ignorante de su realidad, su vida, sus orígenes. Ella había tenido que crecer sin su madre, pero por que ella había muerto, había sido algo terrible, y Arya, pudiendo criar ella a su hijo o había abandonado a sus suerte.

-¡No es como crees!

-¿Que no es cómo creo? Hay una sola explicación, no querías que tu nombre fuera tachado por un hijo ¿Verdad?

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! No entiendes ni la mitad de las cosas. Un niño jamás sería una deshonra para un elfo, sino la bendición más grande –sus ojos centellaron furiosos e indignados, pero estaban empañados con lágrimas -¿Crees que no me destrozó separarme de él¿Qué me viera sólo como la elfa enviada desde Ellesmera, una desconocida? Fue terrible para mi y Faolín verlo crecer sin poder intervenir, y ahora que Faolín ya no está, no puedo abrazar a lo único que me queda de él, lo único que me da fuerzas para segui.Pero aquí no importan mis sentimientos si es su vida la que está en juego.

-Yo… lo lamento… pero es que… pensar que tuvo que crecer slo como yo cuando pudo tenerte consigo.

-Fue por su bien, no podía permitir uqe se supiera que era mi hijo, ya muchos sabían que el próximo heredero de Ellesmera estaba destinado a ser jinete, Maud lo había predicho frente a todos. En cuanto nació Jarsha supe que tenía que ocultarlo, que no se supiera que era hijo mío, ni siquiera él, o el rey lo buscaría, al menos hasta que fuera mayor. No podía exponerlo a ello siendo tan joven, en cuanto mi madre supo lo que planeaba estuvo completamente en desacuerdo, estaba segura de que debíamos dejarlo para que prendiera el huevo, si lo enviaba con los vardenos como planeaba, ellos se llevarían la gloria, pero no le hice caso, hice lo que cualquier madre habría hecho, lo mantuve alejado de todo ello hasta que estuviera preparado, hasta que yo ya no pudiera mantenerlo a salvo de la realidad; si era su destino ser jinete, al menos lo sería cuando tuviera la edad para tomar esa responsabilidad, así que cambié su apariencia y lo entregué a los brazos de los vardenos, como si se tratara de un huérfano más. Pero fue en vano, por que el rey lo sabe ahora, no se cómo, pero o sabe.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-Solembum lo estaba vigilando por que… -Arya se cortó.

Saeth sintió un vuelco ene l estómago y dejó que el cabello le ensombreciera el rostro para ocultar su mirada de dolor.

-Per que creías que sería capaz de entregarlo… de entregarlo a la misma clase de niñez que tuvimos Murtagh y yo…

-Saeth…

-No quiero escuchar más Arya, estoy cansada, me iré a dormir…

-Pero…

-¡Largo! –gritó metiéndose en la cama, comenzaba a sentirse mareada nuevamente y el gusto metálico de la sangre le inundaba la boca.

Arya dio media vuelta y se marchó, Saeth ni se molestó en detenerla, estaba furiosa. Furiosa de que su propia familia tuviera tan poca confianza en ella, creyéndola capaz de entregar a su propio primo. Se tapó hasta la cabeza y trató de evitar preguntarse que si de no saber que ella Jarsha estaban relacionados, no lo habría entregado a Cyron, prefirió pensar que aquello no tenía sentido, por que ahora lo sabía, y no lo entregaría. Pero la verdad era que teniendo una daga al cuello pensaba primero por su propio pellejo y luego por el de los demás, que no le habría importado demasiado un niño desconocido si amenazaban a Murtagh y que hasta ella misma se detestaba por ser como era.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos al recodar a Murtagh, a Eragon, en las decisiones que debía tomar por que no podía jugar con los sentimientos de ambos, no era tan insensible.

_Estoy cansada de decidir._

_La vida se basa en las decisiones que tomamos, sólo tu corazón te dirá las correctas_ –le contestó Jaru desde lejos.

_Comienzo a dudar de si tengo un corazón…__ creo que el mío ya no funciona._

…………………………………………………………..

Para cuando Saeth despertó ya no había nadie en la habitación a excepción de Eragon que se había quedado dormido e una silla.

Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido se puso de pie, todo su cuerpo estaba débil, como si le hubieran dado una buena tunda, pero podía caminar. Se colocó una capa que había en la esquina de la cama, se calzó y se encaminó a la puerta. Antes de salir le echó una mirada al dormido jinete, supo que algo ajeno a su enfermedad le hacía doler el pecho como si se lo estuvieran presionando con fuerza, trató de ignorar aquel sentimiento y desvió la mirada, fue entonces cuando vio una caja de madera en un rincón, con una nota sobre ella. Desde aquella distancia reconocía el anillo con el que estaba sujeto la nota, plateado, con una piedra negra lisa en él, el anillo del Súndavar Andlát, y habría apostado lo que fuera a que se trataba del mismo que ella había colocado sobre la mesa de juntas al pedir a la organización que marchara contra Galbatorix, lo cual sólo significaba una cosa: Darien.

Sonrió al quedar en evidencia la habilidad de su amigo para localizarla, aún cuando tan sólo unas pocas personas sabían que estaba allí.

Se acercó y tomó la nota, un leve escalofrío de emoción recorrió su espalda al leerla.

_Encontré esto en la vieja habitación de tu madre en Farthen Dür. No lo he leído, tampoco trates de ir allí, acaban de desmantelarla como al resto de las habitaciones que abandonaron los va__rdenos, esto es lo único que pude rescatar sin que me descubrieran._

_Darien_

Saeth miró la caja y dudó un momento, tenía que marcharse de allí, pero si no le echaba un vistazo a aquella caja se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida…

Finalmente se agacho y la levantó sin producir sonido alguno, se retiró a un rincón y se sentó con la caja sobre su falda. Eran en su mayoría cartas y algunas chucherías como un collar claramente élfico, anillos y un espejo de mano, entre otras cosas; y algo que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, un gastado cuaderno con hojas sueltas y considerablemente grueso, con un nombre en letras plateadas: Esmerelle. Era el diario de su madre, toda su vida… todo.

Con ojos empañados lo hojeó y vi algunos dibujos, dragones, de todos los tamaños y clores, en ocasiones olvidaba que su madre había vivido en el tiempo de los jinetes; el dibujo de un anciano y noble elfo, que en un costado decía Vrael, sonrió al ver por primera vez una imagen de el elfo de quien portaba la espada, se sentía ligada a él de una forma ilegítima, pero unida de alguna forma. El líder de los jinetes tenía el aspecto de un rey de antaño, con el blanco cabello cayendo largo sobre sus hombros, pero a la vez un bello rostro de pocas arrugas, sus ojos celestes centellaban como gotas de rocío en aquella especie de fairth. Encontró también muchos dibujos de su padre durante su juventud, era un hombre muy apuesto, sin aquel brillo maníaco en sus ojos oscuros que aquel entonces eran serenos y profundos, prácticamente amables, en muchos dibujos sonreía honestamente, posaba junto a un hermoso dragón color ceniza. Evitó los dibujos y se concentró en las palabras

"Querido diario, el mundo fuera de Ellesmera es tan maravilloso que no se cómo pude pasar tanto tiempo fuera de él…"

"… Hoy volví a encontrar a aquel apuesto y joven jinete, se que no debería hacerme la desinteresada, pero una chica tiene que hacerse respetar…"

"…Me ha regalado un bello collar, estoy segura de que lo atesoraré por siempre, es el regalo más hermoso que jamás me hayan hecho…"

"…lo amo y lo amaré por siempre..."

"…Galbatorix… ese nombre suena demasiado imponente y poderoso para una persona tan gentil…"

"… Hoy envían a Galbatorix en una misión a las Vertebradas, le he pedido que se cuidara, pero dice que tan sólo serán úrgalos, sin embargo no comprendo por que continúo teniendo esta terrible sensación de que algo malo sucederá. En verdad que ruego que todo salga bien, si algo le llegara a suceder…"

"…Continúo teniendo estos inquietantes sueños, y mi amado aún no regresa… temo que algo le haya sucedido, Vrael dice que no tiene noticias de él…"

"… Está tan cambiado, destruido, sus ojos ya no tienen aquella pacífica luz, ahora están vacíos. El amor de mi vida está destruido¿Qué te han hecho Galbatorix, por qué ya no me miras de aquella forma, por que no sonríes? Sólo veo un dolor desgarrador reflejado en tu rostro…"

Cambió la hoja, perturbada.

"…No es su culpa, su vida se ha destruido frente a sus ojos…"

"…Quisiera poder reparar su corazón.."

"…Galbatorix…"

"…Ha hecho una locura…"

"…Tanta sangre…"

"… Se que no es él, no puede ser él…"

"… Estoy segura de que el hombre que amo sigue allí, sólo está dolido, pero aún hay un corazón en el pecho de Galbatorix, y voy a encontrarlo, juré que siempre lo amaría, le prometí que estaría con él hasta el final, y voy a salvarlo, puede salvarse…"

Cerró el diario con lágrimas en los ojos y volvió a dejarlo en la caja, tratando de controlarse, para desviar su atención de las imágenes que aquello había proyectado en su mente tomó las cartas. Sin embargo la idea de que su padre había sufrido lo mismo que ella la perturbaba terriblemente.

Aquello no ayudó, las cartas eran todas cartas que su padre le había enviado a su madre.

"Querida Esmerelle, el estar apartado de ti me hace sentir tan solitario como nunca en mi vida me sentí, aún acompañado por el resto de los jinetes siento que estoy parado en medio de la oscuridad, y la única luz eres tú, a lo lejos, pero aún iluminando mi vida"

"Amada mía, aún siento el sabor de tus labios que me reconforta en las frías batallas"

"Pronto iré a visitarte, y te abrasaré con tanta fuerza que ni el mismísimo Vrael podrá separarme de ti"

"Tú eres mi refugio en los tiempos oscuros, mis salvación de esta oscuridad que amenaza con atrapar mi alma"

"Algún día estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad, y nadie ni nada podrá separarnos"

Aquellas palabras la turbaron más que nada que hubiera leído, el pensar que su padre había sido capaz de palabras tan honestas y humanas, de un sentimiento tan bello. Siempre había creído que su madre había sido una tonta la permanecer a su lado, de siquiera enamorarse de él. Pero ambos habían estado muy enamorados, algo tan puro le había sido difícil de ignorar, aún si la persona que amaba había cambiado totalmente, aun si aquel sentimiento la había destruido, continuó aferrándose a él hasta su último aliento, por que era aquel el último recuerdo del hombre que amaba. Se imagino el dolor de su madre al ver a Galbatorix cambiar de aquella forma, al tomar la decisión de abandonarlo, justo antes de morir, quizá si no hubiera sido asesinada, a la larga habría muerto de tristeza, y ella lo había sabido, pero aún así había tomado la decisión por el bien de Saeth.

Temblando se puso de pie, demasiadas cosas atontaban su mente en aquel momento… recuerdos de su niñez, la imagen que había visto luego de la batalla de Farthen Dür, en su mente, ella de niña corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre. El joven y sonriente hombre de los dibujos de su madre, se lo imaginó abrazado a su madre, ambos con una niña en brazos. Los oscuros ojos de su padre que repentinamente se volvían tristes… Fragmentos de las palabras de su madre, de las cartas.

"… voy a salvarlo, puede salvarse"

"… la única luz eres tú, a lo lejos, pero aún iluminando mi vida"

Se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo y se puso de pié, tenía que irse de allí, regresar a Uru'baen. Se envolvió en un manto y estiró la mano para abrir la puerta.

-¿Saeth? –La voz de Eragon la detuvo en seco -¿Dónde vas?

-Tengo que irme… -dijo con un hilo de voz, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-¿Qué…? No –le tomó la muñeca –No te vayas, por favor no te vayas.

-¡Tengo que irme! –estalló volteando a verlo, luego pareció encogerse ante la mirada de los ojos castaños del jinete -Tú no entiendes… -continuó casi suplicante, la caja con las hojas aferradas fuertemente bajo su brazo

-¿Qué no entiendo? Planeas regresar allí, luego de todo lo que te han hecho, luego de todo por lo que has pasado, cuando finalmente eres libre –los ojos de Eragon brillaban con tristeza, intentaba comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, pero simplemente no pocía creer que quisiera regresar.

-Tú n entiendes… -agachó la cabeza, también, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Entonces explícame¡Explícame por que regresas al lugar en el que según escuché pasaste los peores años de tu vida, por qué regresas junto al hombre que arruinó tu vida, que jamás demostró ninguna clase de aprecio por ti!

-¡Por que puedo salvarlo¡Tiene que haber alguna forma! –rugió Saeth entre desesperada y furiosa, estaba tan claro para ella ¿Por qué no lo podía comprender? Todo estaba en aquellas cartas, todo estaba allí, sus palabras, las palabras de su madre.

Eragon la miró seriamente, con una mirada levemente compasiva.

-Has caído en lo mismo que tu madre –fue todo lo que dijo negando levemente con la cabeza -¿Acaso te escuchas¿Lo que dices¿Sabes de quién estás hablando?

El rostro de la chica perdió todo rastro de aquella fogosa decisión y pareció que su cuerpo se aflojaba. Era verdad, había caído en lo mismo de su madre, la misma trampa para ratones que no dejaba escapatoria.

-Es mi padre… -sollozó clavando sus ojos suplicantes en Eragon, tratando de que al menos comprendiera parte de lo que sentía, de su deber.

-Nunca fue tu padre, no tiene salvación, es un tirano. No luego de todo lo que ha hecho, no hay forma de que cambie, ni forma de salvarlo.

Saeth deslizó su mano hasta separarla de la de Eragon, entonces volvió a levantar la cabeza.

-Si eso es verdad, entonces yo tampoco tengo salvación, no luego de todo por lo que he pasado, no luego de todo lo que he hecho.

-No es l mismo.

-Si lo es… he herido más personas de las que he ayudado, he tomado más vidas de las que he salvado y he sufrido más de lo que he sonreído. No hay salvación para mí.

-Eso no es verdad –Eragon trató de detenerla, pero sus brazos parecían haber perdido fuerza.

-Estoy destinada a la muerte o a una vida de oscuridad, no trates de salvarme, es en vano…

-Saeth… -trató de llamarla mientras ella se marchaba, su voz sonaba ronca -¡Saeth!

_Jaru, vámonos_

_Pero…_

_Sólo sácame de aquí._


	10. El Momento Previo Al Amanecer

Nuevo cap! y no me tardé tanto! jkajskajksa buen, aca ando, disfrutando del nuevo teclado de mi hermano que no tiene cablecitos! XD es re divertido, me voy a la cocina y sigo escribiendo TT . TT no vale, yo quiero uno... snif

buen, ahora... los reviews ya los contesté en el modo normal sjaksjkasjk, pero grax a supernaturally, yvom y zedna, tan solo contestarle a Ale que no puedo contestarle del modo que las personas normales, no comno yo, hacen, por que ella no está registrada! jajaja, la de años que estuve revisando esta pag sin estar registrada jskajsajskas

Ele: buennnnnnnnnn, lástima lo de tu compu, malditos virus, a mi uno me borró toda mi linda novela, horas, días, meses y hasta años de trabajo borrados por que algún idiota no tenía nada mejorn que hacer con su vida aghhhh! pero ahora comencé una nueva jskajskajsk ) que aprobecho para hacerle propaganda, se llama "Lágrimas de Otoño" es un romanceangsttragediadrama un género muy mío jskajskajskajks. Buen siguiendo con el review... ¡Corto¿CORTO¿Te parece que el cap anterior fue corto? fueron ocho hojas de word OCHO! arre jskajskajkajska. Y muajajajajajaj, Galba no es tan humanop como solía serlo jskajskajskak es maloooooooooo y ya lo verán en este cap... o no... creo que un poco de ambos offff, tengo que dejar de darles sentmiientos a los malos y endurecer a los buenos, ME VAN A QUEDAR TODOS IGUALES! Y ene ste cap msale espina... Y jaru también, y charlan y jsaksjka espina se burla, es malo jskasjkajska pero malo, no malvado jskdjkajdk.

Buennn, los dejo con el cap, aún que como le dije a supernaturally, me da miedo avanzar con la historia, siento que avanzo por la tabla de los piratas ¡Me van a linchar! Sepan que los quiero, mis duuuuuuuuuuuuulces y bondadosos lectores que jamás dañarían a su escritora favorita ¿Verdad? (glup)

* * *

Saeth entró en el salón y contempló a su padre sentado con la mirada perdida. Parecía estar planeando algo, como siempre, su astuta mente siempre tenía un plan, y sin embargo parecía apenas controlar una furia iracunda.

-Dio unos pasos hacia él y se arrodilló a sus pies.

-Padre, he llegado –anunció con le corazón extrañamente acongojado.

Galbatorix no contestó enseguida, ni siquiera dio señales de verla por un momento. Luego se puso de pie con falsa tranquilidad y habló con una amabilidad aún más temible que si estuviera gritando.

-Has llegado… -repitió con un lave sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza haciendo un gesto de fingida sorpresa –Bueno, eso es una buena noticia, me preguntaba cuando llegarías. Has regresado frente a mi… -agachó la cabeza para mirarla –pero… no me puedo dejar de preguntar… ¡Dónde está mi jinete! –rugió con una fuerza sobrehumana que hizo temblar a la chica.

-Señor… yo…

-Oh, no te preocupes, sé lo que sucedió. Resulta que descubriste el pequeño secretito de tu querida pariente elfa, si, ha de ser eso.

Saeth creyó conveniente guardar silencio, no parecía que nada de lo que dijera pudiera apaciguar la ira de su padre, por lo contrario, era muy posible que empeorara con cualquier intento de defensa por su parte.

-Pero verás, existe este pequeño detalle –continuó Galbatorix, nuevamente con aquel engañoso tono calmado –Cuando yo te ordeno algo, lo cumples. No me importa a quién debas asesinar, a quién debas traicionar, me importan un demonio los elfos o quien quiera que se interponga entre tú y tu meta. Y si yo te ordeno que me traigas a quien está destinado a ser el próximo jinete ¡Me lo traes aquí! –Le gritó a unos centímetros del rostro, luego la hizo pararse - ¡CYRON! –llamó furioso.

El mágico apareció como un fantasma en la sala del trono, sus ojos pálidos brillando de goce.

-¿Se le ofrece algo mi señor? –Saeth trató de evitar soltar un bufido, estaba más que claro que aquella apariencia servicial de Cyron no era más que una máscara, una irritante máscara que ocultaba sus verdaderas ambiciones.

-Encárgate de ella –ordenó Galbatorix dejándose caer en el trono.

-Será un placer –accedió con una sádica sonrisa que se veía muy anormal en sus angelicales facciones –Vamos "princesa" quizá esta vez no sea tan duro contigo. Deberías agradecerme, el rey podría estar aún más furioso, pero yo traje al jinete por ti. Si, será un buen alumno, habrá que corregirlo un poco, pero nada que no pueda arreglarse –Cyron disfrutó el efecto que sus palabras causaron en la chica que prácticamente se dejó arrastrar fuera de la sala.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Eragon… -Arya golpeó la puerta de su habitación, en los últimos dos días el jinete había salido muy poco de ella, demasiado deprimido para hacer nada, y tan sólo hablaba con Saphira.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, pero justo en el momento en que la elfa estuvo por volver a llamar, la voz del muchacho se escuchó desde el interior, extrañamente ronca.

-Adelante –fue todo lo que dijo.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de si, viendo al jinete parado de espaldas a ella; contemplando la ciudad, cubierta por la abrazadora luz del sol, a través de su ventana.

-Ha llegado la hora de que partamos nuevamente a Ellesmera, para que termines tu entrenamiento, y debemos llevar a Elva con nosotros, se lo prometiste.

Nuevamente guardó silencio por un momento. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan triste, tan abatido, sin ganas de luchar ni por su propia vida. Pero sabía que las personas confiaban en él par que los ayudara, los enanos, los vardenos, los elfos, los hombres y mujeres inocentes que deseaban un futuro mejor, todos contaban con él, no podía fallarles, no podía fallarle a Saphira, A Brom, a Garrow, a su madre, a todo el que había significado algo para él. Tenía la esperanza de que si derrotaba a Galbatorix, entonces Saeth se daría cuenta de que tenía salvación, de que no era demasiado tarde para ella.

Se apartó de la ventana y le dirigió una triste pero decidida mirada a Arya, ya nada podía doblegar su voluntad, había sufrido muchas pruebas y ahora más que nada pudo comprender por qué Oromis le había hecho descubrir por qué luchaba, de no haber tenido aquella convicción, jamás habría podido encontrar las fuerzas para continuar, luego de todos los que había perdido y todo lo que había pasado. Sabía que era aquello lo que Saeth necesitaba, lo que le faltaba, una verdadera razón por la cual luchar, y él le demostraría que valía la pena. No sólo por el amor que sentía por ella, sino por que en primer lugar era su amiga, una gran amiga que no dejaría caer, ya había perdido a su hermano, no quería perderla a ella también.

-Vamos –dijo con firmeza.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cyron dio unos pasos hacia atrás, complacido por su tarea, mientras Saeth, de rodillas en el suelo hacía su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse lo más firme posible. El cabello cubría el rostro de la chica, pero se podía ver un constante goteo de sangre proveniente de su boca, o quizá su nariz. Galbatorix que acababa de llegar frunció el ceño y miró a Cyron reclamando una explicación.

-¿Qué significa eso¿Por qué sangra por la boca?

-Eso, mi señor, no es a causa de nada que yo haya hecho –se defendió Cyron sin poner demasiado énfasis en su defensa –Pero mientras evaluaba a la chica, me topé con cierta información que quizá quiera escuchar, no me ha permitido ingresar en su mente, pero no ha sido necesario para averiguar lo que está sucediendo. Creo que ni siquiera ella lo sabe con certeza –continuó, como si ella no estuviera allí –sin embargo no es nada que nos afecte en este momento, así que prosiga con normalidad.

Saeth pasó por alto el hecho de que fuera irónico que Galbatorix se preocupara de que tosiera sangre y no por que acabaran de torturarla con alguna extraña clase de magia negra sin marcas, solo dolor. Era algo bastante útil para el rey aquel avance, no necesitaba detener el interrogatorio o la tortura para sanar a la víctima, podía seguir por horas y horas ya que no lo dañaba físicamente. Claro que de seguro llegaría el punto en que la mente llegaría a su límite, quizá se desmayaría, o quizá algo peor.

-Ya puedes retirarte Cyron, sabes la tarea que te encomendé. Y apresúrate, si les pierdes el rastro no habrá segundas oportunidades. Hablaré contigo en cuanto termine con ella, quiero saber qué descubriste.

Cyron inclinó la cabeza, al parecer muy complacido por la tarea que tenía por delante, y dejó la habitación sin hacer más comentarios. La chica no supo por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que aquella misión especial era algo muy terrible, que de seguro involucraba a sus antiguos compañeros, y si era Cyron quien la llevaba a cabo, entonces no podía esperar nada bueno.

Galbatorix se agachó frente a Saeth, quien se limpió la sangre con el dorso de su manga.

-Mírame, Saeth, hija del rey –le comandó su padre con firmeza.

Ella obedeció tratando de apartar su mente del dolor que aún permanecía en ella, trastornando sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho¿Sabes por qué eres castigada?–preguntó Galbatorix.

-Si, padre...

-Me has desafiado, has desafiado mi autoridad, me has traicionado al intentar ocultarme a Jarsha. Has demostrado que tus alianzas son dudosas y por eso te castigo.

-Lo sé.

-Pero esto no se acaba aquí, si me entero que vuelves siquiera a hablar con ese jinete, o con alguno de los elfos, me encargaré de que este castigo luzca como una caricia en comparación –la amenazó -¿Tienes algo más que decir al respecto? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Saeth clavó los ojos en el suelo, demasiadas imágenes y palabras cruzando su mente como para darles forma, tantas cosas que deseaba decir. Galbatorix interpretó su silencio como una muestra de que estaba demasiado dolorida como para decir algo y se puso de pie acomodando su capa. Le dirigió una última mirada y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Lo que tengo para decir es… -dijo repentinamente Saeth con una voz extraña, casi un susurro moribundo –Mírame, estoy de rodillas ante ti, y aquí me quedaré. He renunciado a muchas cosas y pienso quedarme. Por que, a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho, a pesar de todo, te perdono –dijo con algo más de firmeza en su voz, pero aún así sofocada por el llanto retenido -Te perdono por que mi madre te amaba, por que se que en algún lugar de ese frío corazón existe un hombre, existe el jinete de gran corazón que le escribió aquellas cartas. Por que me niego a creer que las palabras con las que te describió eran engaños de los ojos de una enamorada. Por que para mi eres mi padre, aún que para ti yo no sea tu hija, por que te amo y seguiré a tu lado hasta el día en que me muera –declaró ya con el rostro empapado en llanto –Así… -la voz se le cortó por un instante –así que no necesitas todo esto, todos estos castigos y amenazas para asegurarte de que yo siga a tu lado. Ya no tienen efecto en mi –intensificó la mirada de sus ojos apagados –por que yo ya no siento más dolor que el que me acompaña desde hace demasiado tiempo. Me han roto de tantas maneras, en tantas formas y tantas veces, que ya no queda un trozo de mi lo suficientemente grande para que sirva para nada. Soy un fantasma, en una tierra de sombras, sólo un alma más en pena. No existe vida que me puedas quitar –cerró los ojos un instante y los volvió a abrir –papá… sólo quería que supieras que te perdono, aún te quiero.

Galbatorix no contestó nada, se quedó allí, paralizado. Sólo reaccionando lo suficiente como para dejar la habitación de un portazo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jaru permanecía contemplando la noche impenetrable con una mirada serena, pero a la vez triste.

_-Por una vez en tu vida no estás correteando como un niño tonto, esto es nuevo_ –dijo Espina acomodándose a su lado -_¿Qué sucede¿Pensando en tu dramática jinete? _

Jaru ignoró el comentario filoso, Espina era así y él se había acostumbrado a ello. Incluso, aquello era una parte de él que admiraba, era capaz de decir exactamente lo que pensaba, sin temores, sin ninguna clase de impedimentos. Actuaba según lo que él y Murtagh querían, aún estando bajo el dominio del rey seguía igual, y Jaru sabía que si en algún momento Espina decidía que aquel bando no era para él, entonces ningún nombre verdadero ni ninguna atadura mágica podrían detenerlo.

Además la mente del dragón estaba demasiado dispersa como para siquiera buscarle significado a la indirecta. Dividido entre un eco del dolor que sentía su querida Saeth, la impotencia de no poder ayudarla y sus propias preocupaciones, aquel extraño sentimiento que lo acongojaba, y se acrecentaba con cada día que pasaba.

-_Yo no debía de vivir_ –dijo con tranquilidad, sin aquella energía que lo caracterizaba, no era ni tristeza ni pesadumbre lo que controlaba su voz, sino una serena comprensión, por primera vez se comportaba como un verdadero dragón.

_-¿A qué te refieres con que no debías vivir?_ –soltó Espina algo molesto por aquel comentario.

-_Cuando morí… Galbatorix me regresó a la vida, pero a un gran costo. Y ahora Saeth paga las consecuencias de ello. Ambos lo hacemos… -_escarbó distraídamente el suelo con su garra –_Siento que no pertenezco aquí, estuve demasiado tiempo alejado de este mundo, de la existencia, que incluso mi esencia de dragón está incompleta._

-_Eso explicaría muchas cosas_ –comentó en tono casual.

Nuevamente Jaru lo ignoró, en aquel momento no veía a Espina como su gran ídolo, su maestro, sino que era un dragón como él, y el único a quien podía confesarle sus sentimientos. Sabía que él lo escuchaba, aún que no lo demostrara, escuchaba cada palabra, y en cuanto terminara él sabría que decir

-_Es como si fuera un fantasma y un ser vivo al mismo tiempo… Y esto me aparta de Saeth, apenas puedo sentir su sufrimiento, mucho menos aplacarlo. Está perdida y no soy capaz de guiarla._

-_Ella tomó su decisión y no hay nada que a haga cambiar de parecer, lo ha dicho, se quedará aquí hasta el día de su muerte_ -dijo Espina hablando seriamente por primera vez –_Y sé que la magia negra de Galbatorix ha hecho estragos con tu alma, la ha dividido. Pero hasta que no mueras no se unirá, así que deberás aprender a vivir con ello, no puedes renuncia, lo sientas o no tu jinete te necesita, y como dragón es tu deber permanecer a su lado._

-_Jamás se me cruzaría por la mente dejarla sola, mucho menos ahora, pero tampoco aún que estuviera en el mejor momento de su vida. Quizá no la sienta con la mente, pero la siento en el corazón. Sólo quisiera… quisiera tener con ella la conexión que tiene Eragon y Saphira._

_-¡No menciones a esa dragona!_ –Estalló Espina alterado -¡_Es irritante! Desafía mi poder. Es el enemigo, no importa que relación hayas tenido con ellos antes, no importan los parentescos para un dragón, mucho menos si la madre desapareció hace tanto tiempo que sólo sabes su nombre. Si estás en un bando debes permanecer el él, Jaru, hijo de Vervada_ –repentinamente Espina soltó un gruñido ronco y bajo, casi como un quejido.

_-¿Qué sucede?_

-_Es Murtagh, ha estado así por mucho tiempo, no duerme en las noches, tiene pesadillas, o repentinamente le sube la temperatura. La magia de Galbatorix está surtiendo mucho efecto en él, e intenta combatirla, lo cual hace peor el dolor. Se está perdiendo a si mismo, hago lo que puedo por mantenerlo, pero esas malditas paredes no me dejan acercarme. Si continúa así terminaré destruyendo el castillo y llevándomelo conmigo._

_-¿Tanto efecto tiene en él?_

_-Créeme, no quieres verlo cuando toma control en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se vuelven atemorizantes y se convierte en un asesino sangre fría. Sólo ha ocurrido en una ocasión, pero bastó para que concentrara todas sus fuerzas para impedir que volviera a suceder._

-_El camino frente a nosotros es negro maestro_ –dijo Jaru con pesadumbre –_No veo ninguna forma en que las cosas puedan salir bien._

Espina areció debatir dentro suyo entre decir uno de sus típicos comentarios crudamente honestos, o darle un poco de esperanzas al joven dragón.

-_El momento más oscuro de la noche es el instante previo al amanecer_ –dijo contemplando las primeras luces del día en el horizonte.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Saeth entró en la habitación y se sintió desfallecer al ver a Murtagh sobre la cama, con la frente perlada de sudor, retorciéndose en sueños, gimiendo de dolor, las mantas tiradas a un lado de la cama.

No supo de dónde, pero unas fuerzas la inundaron, le hicieron olvidar su propio dolor para socorrer al muchacho. Recordando como se había sentido en el momento en que creyó perderlo, jurándose que no lo volvería a hacer. Corrió hacia su cama y se sentó en ella, tomándolo en sus brazos para que no se hiciera daño. Murtagh continuaba retorciéndose, casi gritando, parecía ahogarse de momentos, y sus ojos que cada tanto se abrían, dejaban ver el asomo de unas pupilas verticales bajo el párpado.

-Murtagh… -le susurró tratando de sostenerlo –Murtagh, soy yo, por favor, quédate conmigo. Te necesito a mi lado.

Sus palabras parecieron causar algo de efecto, por que dejó de sacudirse tanto, así que siguió hablándole.

-Por favor, quédate conmigo –le acarició la cabeza, que descansaba sobre sus rodillas –Nunca te lo dije suficientes veces, y muy pocas en el último tiempo. Pero te amo, te sigo amando igual que siempre, aún estás en mi corazón, con la misma presencia que cuando soñábamos con viajar a Beroan –sonrió tristemente al ver que se había relajado y dormía tranquilamente – ¿Dónde está nuestro Beroan? Todo parece tan negro, sin esperanza… ¿Quién hubiera dicho que llegaríamos a esto? Cuando era niña solía pensar que nos casaríamos un día de otoño, bajo un hermoso árbol, sólo nosotros dos, y que viviríamos en una humilde casita en medio del bosque, con jardines rebosantes de flores, un lago cerca, con hijos a quienes no les faltaría el amor, libres de hacer lo que sus corazones dictaran.

-¿Y dos dragones en el patio trasero? –preguntó débilmente Murtagh abriendo los ojos.

Saeth le sonrió.

-Eso no lo había pensado cuando era niña –admitió.

-Creo que podemos hacerles un espacio –dijo aún sin fuerzas.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo besaba, volvió a sentir aquella calidez en su cuerpo que creía haber perdido. Fue un beso suave, pero muy cálido.

Murtagh se sentó y se acomodó, con algo de dificultad, a su lado. Alargó la mano y le acarició el rostro.

-Te extrañé –le susurró –me hiciste falta.

Ella no contestó, sino que lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose increíblemente culpable. Murtagh le había entregado su corazón, y allí estaba ella, dudando de su amor.

-¿No le temes a esta noche que nos encierra? –preguntó Saeth en aquel susurro íntimo que compartían.

-Una vez Tornac me dijo: "He amado demasiado a las estrellas para temerle a la noche" Supongo que me siento igual, te he amado demasiado como para permitir que ningún miedo me paralice. Tenemos nuestro Beroan –le dijo al oído –cada vez que miro en tus ojos lo veo, está aquí -le tomó una mano y la colocó en su corazón –por que tú estás aquí, no importa cuan separados estemos, siempre voy a amarte.

Saeth rompió en llanto y se refugió en sus brazos, dejando que esta vez fuera Murtagh quién la consolase, en vez de ella a él.

-Saldremos de esto –le prometió desde lo profundo de su corazón –Seré la mano que te saque a flote, no importa cómo, te buscaré en donde sea.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Arya ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Eragon acercándose a ella, algo dudoso, ya que la última vez que le había hecho aquella pregunta la elfa se había ofendido terriblemente.

-No dejo de pensar en Jarsha… -confesó la elfa sorprendiendo al jinete.

-Estoy seguro de que está bien, algo asustado, pero no le harán daño. No te preocupes, no tardaremos en sacarlo de allí.

-Esto es mi culpa, sin tan sólo lo hubiera tenido más vigilado, tal vez ni siquiera tendría que haberlo alejado de mi lado, no sirvió para nada. Quizá es un castigo por no haber sido una madre adecuada para él. Pero es que no sabía que más hacer… y ahora que no está Faolín, me siento perdida.

-No es tu culpa, hiciste lo que creíste correcto, y funcionó, por que lo protegiste de Galbatorix por muchos años. Lo tendrás pronto contigo, Jarcha es un chico fuerte.

-Lo sé, es como su padre –sonrió con tristeza.

Eragon le sonrió al ver que parecía haber levantado su ánimo, aún que sabia que era imposible distraer a una madre cuando su hijo había sido secuestrado.

-Descansa un poco, mañana debemos seguir el resto del camino a Ellesmera.

La elfa asintió y se recostó, Eragon por su parte se acercó a Saphira que ya dormía profundamente, soltando un fino hilo de humo por su nariz, con un ala alrededor de Elva, también dormida, a salvo de las preocupaciones de Arya. Ninguno sospechaba que eran seguidos de cerca por unos ojos blancos.


	11. Kume

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ) nuevo cap, y si, no es tan largo, pero les prometo que no va a ser aburrido, aún que probablemente quieran matarme, así que sólo les pido piedad, soy muy joven para morir!

Saludos a Emi y Supernaturally y grax por los reviews! )

jskasjkajsk a supernaturally que nu se si le contesté, creo que si, ni idea, pero le digo que un escritor es el único que puede ponersee feliz de hacer llorar a alguien jskajskajskjaksajk que mala soy :P

Después, tengo que agragar que la canción del final es umbrella, sep, no parece la canción para este fic, pero tiene una letra muy linda y además es más lña versión de mandy moore que es re tranqui, escúchena jskajksa aún que aviso que solamente puse las partes que más me gustaban y que más encajaban, por que no creo que Murtagh se valla a parar debajo de un paragüas, onda que ahí no existían jskajskka, y tanpoco creo que vean autos brillantes en la oscuridad P

Noticias de mi "emocionante" vida de escritora jsakjskajska. Nah, de en serio, esta noticia es emosionante ) resulta que hay una universidad acá en argentina, el instituto superior de letras Eduardo Mallea, y yo tenía muchas ganas de ir en cuanto terminara la secundaria, a estudiar corrector literario y redactor especializado que son dos carreras mas o menos nuevas que me interesaron mucho cuando me las recomendó mi profesora de lengua y literatura. Estaba interesada, aún que mis viejos no quieren saber nada con que siga esa carrera, la cosa es que estaba decidida a seguir mis sueños, el otro problema era que es privado, por lo que sale 200 al mes X(

Quedó medio en la nada, por que si mis viejos no me lo pagaban entonces no veía muchas esperanzas, pero empecé a pensar en conseguir un trabajo hace poco, total no es tanto. Entonces le comenté a mi profe, Adri que la amoooo, groxa! y me dijo que cuando terminara tercero ella podía organizar una reunión y ver que me dieran un beca D así que genteeeeeeeeeeeeee, estoy un paso más cerca de mi sueño (L) y she feliz, y todo se los debo a ustedes que cada vez que subo un cap me dicen que les gusta y me presionan para uqe siga escribiendo ksajskajskajk, y así voy mejorando poco a poco )

así que ya saben, cuando gane el novel a la literatura me voy a acordar de ustedes jskajskajskjaksjkajskajksjaksjkasjJKSJAKSJAKSJAKSAJ voy a decir, esto se los dedico a mis primeros lectores en fanfiction y potterfics jskajskajksjaksjkajsk afffffffff, flasheos jskaska, buen gente, basta de pavadas, vámos a la historia ADIOXES!

.:VaL:.

* * *

Hacía unas semanas que Jarsha permanecía en Uru'baen, siendo entrenado arduamente, pero durante todo ese tiempo había contado con la protección de Saeth y Murtagh, cuando se encontraba en condiciones, quienes a su vez eran quienes lo entrenaban, por lo que no sufría más daño físico que el de sus músculos doloridos luego de un fuerte entrenamiento.

Saeth lo había descubierto que tenía un potencial natural para la magia y el combate, que de seguro se debían a su sangre élfica. Conocía muy bien el lenguaje élfico, ya que durante toda su niñez solía escurrirse en la biblioteca y estudiar el idioma que en parte conocía desde su nacimiento. Era un alumno brillante, pero lo más importante, era modesto y humilde, características que se debían en su mayoría al hecho de haber vivido toda su vida como un pobre huérfano en la basta extensión de Farthen Dür. Siempre pedía disculpas, cosa que irritaba al rey, era amable con quienes eran amables con él, pero incluso hasta el dulce Jarsha tenía su carácter.

Todo se había convertido en una rutina a la que el niño rápidamente se había resignado. Pero aquella noche todo era diferente: Galbatorix sentado en el trono, inclinado hacia adelante con interés, Saeth y Murtagh a un lado, acompañados de Jaru y Espina, Jarsha parado sintiéndose muy incómodo frente a un pilar sobre el que descansaba el cetro de todas las miradas, un brillante huevo color esmeralda, similar a una gran gema.

-Cuando quieras, futuro jinete –dijo Galbatorix ansioso, casi con una sonrisa de placer dibujada en sus duras facciones, en nada similares a las de los dibujos de Esmerelle.

Jarsha dio unos temerosos pasos hacia el huevo ¿Y qué sucedía si no funcionaba? Eso significaba que no le serviría en nada a Galbatorix ¿Y qué sucedía si se habían confundido de niño? No se sentía un príncipe elfo, ni se veía como tal, mucho menos como un jinete. No sólo se estaba jugando su orgullo, también su vida. ¿O qué tal si no se llevaba bien con su dragón¿O si este le decía que era un bueno para nada y lo abandonaba?

Las manos le sudaban y temblaban, pero aún así alargó el brazo hacia el huevo. El momento de la verdad… No sabía muy bien que tenía que hacer, así que tocó el huevo… Nada. Comenzó a transpirar incontrolablemente un sudor helado. Le dirigió una mirada nerviosa al rey, cuya sonrisa se había esfumado sin dejar rastro. Saeth y Jaru lucían preocupados, mientras que Murtagh estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de controlarse y Espina ayudándolo.

Justo cuando creyó que no tenía más esperanzas, y comenzaba a imaginar que clase de destino le esperaba, una rajadura apareció e la superficie del huevo, luego otra y otra a medida que comenzaba a mecerse. La tensión se alivió, como si todos hubieran estado conteniendo la respiración y hubieran soltado el aire al mimo tiempo.

Jarsha se olvidó de todos, demasiado admirado, viendo cómo la pequeña criatura luchaba por salir de los restos de cascarón. Se acercó e él y lo ayudó, retirándole unos trozos de cáscara de la diminuta cabecita color esmeralda, fue entonces cuando sintió una descarga de fuego que ascendía por su brazo. Se tragó un grito de dolor al sentir que le ardía como ácido, pero el efecto terminó pronto, dejando una marca en su palma, una marca plateada que no pudo dejar de admirar, la gedwéy ignasia.

Glabatorix aplaudió complacido de tener un nuevo jinete en sus filas, pero Saeth tenía la vista clavada en el niño que ahora jugueteaba con su nuevo amigo.

-Voy a llamarlo Kume –les comunicó el niño dirigiéndole una sonrisa directamente a ella, fue entonces cuando Saeth recordó su sueño. Jarsha, que repentinamente tomaba su forma. Ahora sabía lo que significaba, y no dejaría que sucediera.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Muchas gracias, dulce y hermosa elfa –agradeció Cyron –tu bondad me ha ahorrado muchos problemas, ojalá hubiera corazones tan generosos en el mundo. Para un hombre con mi problema resulta difícil ubicarse en el camino.

La joven elfa se sonrojó y sonrió tontamente, aquel humano de aspecto tan angelical le llamaba la atención como ningún elfo había logrado, aquella discapacidad lo hacía aún más dulce y vulnerable. Lo que no sabía es que acababa de creerse la mentira de que se trataba de un miembro perdido del grupo que viajaba con el jinete. Ahora que lo había guiado hasta Ellesmera, Cyron estaba libre para encargarse del jinete, nadie se esperaría un ataque allí.

-Me alegra haber sido de ayuda Gabriel.

-Sin duda lo has sido, pero me temo que es ahora le momento de decir adiós.

-Oh, pero no es necesario, vivo cerca de la ciudad y podremos vernos seguido. Vendré más a menudo –se ofreció ingenuamente.

Cyron le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Verás mi querida Ethel, ese es e problema –contestó sin borrar su bella sonrisa –Tú no volverás a Ellesmera.

-¿Por qué… -las palabras se perdieron para siempre antes de abandonar los labios de la pequeña elfa, cuando el puñal envenenado atravesó su delicada piel. No era más que una adolescente ingenua que había caído en las garras del "ángel de la muerte", y ahora había pagado las consecuencias de dejarse engañar por lo que aquellos ojos pálidos le hacían ver.

-Niña idiota ¿De en serio creíste que alguien de mi talento carecía de vista? Yo veo más allá que ningún hombre, soy quien camina en este mundo y el de los muertos, soy más poderoso que ningún rey o jinete –Se agachó para recoger el cuerpo, lo escondería en algún lugar seguro, para cuando lo encontraran ya sería demasiado tarde. Patéticos elfos, se creían tan seguros en su ciudad secreta, pues bien, él les daría una lección.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Saeth esperó hasta que todos se retiraron, entonces volteó su vista hacia su padre, quien ya se levantaba del trono.

-No lo harás ¿Lo sabes? –Le dijo mirándolo intensamente –No te lo permitiré.

-Él será un jinete, y será mi jinete –dijo seriamente, pero sin levantar la voz, era la primera vez que e dirigía la palabra desde la declaración que ella le había hecho.

-¡No te dejaré hacerle lo mismo que hiciste conmigo! –gritó Saeth furiosa.

Galbatorix no le respondió, sino que dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta con la espalda erguida.

-¡Escúchame¡No dejaré que arruines su vida¡Antes tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver!

Su padre se detuvo, con una mano en el marco de la puerta, agachó la cabeza, para luego enfrentar sus refulgentes ojos lilas.

-No tienes mucho tiempo –dijo con voz ronca. Su mano se deslizó por la madera entonces volvió a darle ala espalda y se marchó, dejándola sola, con la realidad de su respuesta pesando sobre sus frágiles hombros.

"No tienes mucho tiempo" aquella frase resonó en su mente como un escalofriante eco. Era la corroboración de sus miedos, y ahora que debía enfrentarse a ello, nos e sentía preparada. Se dejó caer de rodillas aplastada por el peso de la realidad. Se acababa el tiempo ¿Y qué había logrado hasta ahora? Nada, absolutamente nada. Calvó sus ojos en los lilas de Jaru que había estado aguardando en silencio, en ellos podía ver una paz y conciliación que deseaba ver en los suyos propios. Pero al verse reflejada en los cristales de una ventana tan sólo los vio hundidos y ojerosos, destacándose sobre su piel demasiado pálida, aún para ella.

-Saeth… ¿Qué sucede?

Levantó la vista y vio a Jarsha mirándola con preocupación, parado en el umbral de la puerta, con Kume sobre su hombro.

-Nada Jasha, sólo… sólo estoy cansada.

-¿Estás enferma?

-No sólo es un resfriado… creo que un abrazo me haría bien ¿Me darías uno? –extendió los brazos forzando una sonrisa convincente.

Jarsha sonrió casi comprensivo y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Ella lo retuvo con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas. Aquel dulce niño no podía terminar como ella, no permitiría que acabara encerrado allí para siempre. No permitiría que cuando fuera mayor volviera la vista atrás y descubriera cuan poco bien había hecho en su vida, o peor, que no le interesara. Fue entonces cuando supo que si se le agotaba el tiempo, entonces haría algo bien con el que le quedaba, sacaría a Jarsha de allí, aún si debía entregar su vida por ello.

Se separó del niño volviendo a sentirse mareada, él la ayudó a ponerse de pié, pero inmediatamente tuvo un acceso de tos, aquella toz poco saludable que vivía tratando de esconder. Esta vez la mano se le empapó de sangre ante la mirada aterrada de Jarsha.

-Eso… eso no es un simple resfriado –antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca él la detuvo –recuerda que prometiste no mentirme nunca –le recordó –No tengo cuatro años, sé que es lo que sucede –declaró limpiándole las manos con un pañuelo.

Repentinamente Saeth se sintió como si ella fuera la niña entre ambos. Fue entonces cuando levantó la vista por sobre el hombro de Jarsha y vio un rostro familiar que observaba desde la entrada, paralizado en su sitio y con una expresión de dolor plasmada en el rostro. Lo había visto todo, la sangre… todo.

-Murtagh… -se adelantó un poco, pasando junto a Jarsha, pero el jinete rojo dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando tras de si el pequeño brillo de lo que parecía ser una lágrima.

-¡Murtagh! –gritó corriendo tras él, pero este no se detuvo, siguió avanzando a zancadas y salió al exterior, donde una lluvia torrencial bañaba la oscura tierra de Uru'baen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Eragon, alcánzame esos libros sobre la mesa –pidió Oromis sin levantar la vista de otro que ya hojeaba, sentado en una silla junto a la cama en que Elva descansaba tranquilamente. El elfo le había dado grandes cantidades de una poción color celeste para que durmiera por horas sin tener que sufrir a causa de las preocupaciones mundanas de los elfos, o las de Arya o Eragon, mientras ellos buscaban alguna solución al problema.

En aquel estado, nada hacía pensar que sucedía algo anormal con aquella niña. Mientras se dirigía a buscar los libros, Eragon no pudo evitar sentir que se le retorcía el alma al pensar que era su culpa que ella tuviera semejante destino. Con el cabello negro callándole sobre el rostro pálido, le recordó vagamente a Saeth, o a la idea que tenía de ella de niña, no sólo por su aspecto físico, sino también por su destino, el de ser protectora de la desgracia, sufrir por el resto de sus días.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no controló la pila de libros, la cual rápidamente terminó desparramada por el suelo.

-Lo siento -se disculpó agachándose para recoger los libros, muchos de ellos habían caído abiertos, y a los más antiguos se les habían desprendido algunas hojas. Oromis, demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo, no hizo más que asentir.

Levantó uno a uno los libros, con cuidado de no desarmarlos aún más, hasta que se topó con una hoja suelta, en ella se veía una pintura del dibujo de una entrada sobre una pared de roca en lo que parecía ser un cementerio, abajo con una perfecta caligrafía estaba escrito: Roca de Kuthian.

El corazón de Eragon de detuvo mientras las palabras de Solembum regresaban a su mente: _"Cuando todo parezca perdido y tu poder sea insuficiente, ve a la roca de Kuthian y pronuncia tu nombre para abrir la Cripta de las Almas"._ Leyó con afán el papel, parecía que la roca de Kuthian se encontraba en Marna, cerca de Gil'ead.

-Eragon, los libros –lo apremió Oromis.

El muchacho se guardó la hoja en el bolsillo y le alcanzó los libros a su maestro.

-Sólo necesito encontrar esa bendición antigua, y creo que lo habremos solucionado, pero debes recitarla ti –explicó Oromis.

Eragon sonrió feliz, con esperanzas por primera vez en varios días.

-¿En verdad lo podremos solucionar? –preguntó visiblemente aliviado, pero a la vez incrédulo.

-Bueno, tus palabras fueron dichas con buena intención, y la bendición de Saphira ayuda, así como también tus deseos de felicidad, creo que podemos cambiarle el sentido a lo que dijiste. En vez de sufrir por evitarles la desgracia a los demás, ella estará… incitada a ayudar a los que sufren, no necesariamente a sufrir por ellos, pero no creo que eso sea demasiado grave, claro que será imprudente en el futuro, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Eragon rió sintiendo que un gran peso se marchaba de sus hombros, dejó que la risa se llevara los últimos vestigios de aquella gran preocupación, por supuesto que aún tenía mucho por lo que preocuparse pero al menos Elva ya no sufría por su culpa.

_¿Escuchaste Saphira? Se pondrá bien._

_Si, escuché pequeñajo, felicidades._

_Todo gracias a ti, si no fuera por tu bendición…_

_Si, supongo que fui la parte más importante, tú haces los desastres y yo los arreglo –_bromeó la dragona siguiéndole la corriente.

_Cállate_ –rió.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Murtagh, detente –pidió Saeth alcanzándolo finalmente –Por favor, mírame.

_You had my heart  
and we'll never be world apart_

El muchacho se detuvo, pero no volteó a verla, tan sólo se pasó las manos temblorosas por el cabello con inquietud y algo de pánico.

_you'll still be my star_

-Mírame –volvió a rogarle, esta vez tironeándole del brazo para que volteara a verla.

Murtagh se movió como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo, sin ánimos. Sin embargo evitaba su mirada, haciendo vagos intentos carentes de fuerza para zafarse de ella, con dolorosas lágrimas apenas disimuladas por la torrencial lluvia que les calaba hasta los huesos.

-No es nada… -trató de explicar, pero Murtagh soltó un extraño y angustiado resoplido.

_Beause…__ when the sun shines  
We'll shine together_

-No soy idiota Saeth –le cortó con voz ahogada –Sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero lo he estado negando… y yo… yo sólo…

_Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend _

Ella le tomó el rostro, sintiendo que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. No sabía que decir, ella también estaba asustada, estaba aterrada, más aún al ver a Murtagh quebrarse frente a sus ojos. Jamás lo había visto llorar, y ahora verlo en aquel estado, desesperado, le partía el alma.

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we still have each other_

Murtagh la abrazó con fuerza y hundió el rostro en su cuello, tratando inútilmente de detener el incontrolable y angustiado llanto.

-Todo estará bien –trató de tranquilizarlo, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en que no le temblara la voz al asegurarle aquello.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Se apartó de ella con los ojos enrojecidos –tú vas… -volvió a pasarse una mano por el cabello, mientras su rostro se contraía en una expresión de un fuerte llanto contenido –Tú te irás… no vas a estar aquí ¿Y entonces que haré yo?

_You're my entity  
Here for Infinity_

-No pienso irme a ningún lugar –dijo en voz baja, plantando un beso en el collar sobresaliendo entre las ropas de Murtagh.

_When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard  
Together we'll mend your heart_

El no quiso responder, sólo la abrazó con fuerza, respirando agitadamente a causa del llanto que bañaba su rostro de lágrimas.


	12. Decir Adios

Ey People xD see, lo se, ya los veo con las antorchas preparadas P quieren matarme jajajaja u.U lo acepto, me he tardado demasiado x3 pero no me reteeen aquí esta un capítulo relativamente largo y desde aquí comienza la parte o.O pero no mas detalles (H)

Se preguntaran por que tarde tanto xD siii lo se, mucho tiempis u.u pero es que me enganche roleando 8-) por si les interesa (Y) x3 es una idiotes pero me enganche

Afff para colmo tengo materias que rendir u.U asi que a estudiar, estudiar durante el resto de mis preciadas vacaciones, pero vere si me hago un espacio, como dejarlos abandonados?... de nuevo 8-) xD jajaj naah que hasta yo extrañaba a Saeth '(

Ok, take care people ;)

.:Val:.

Murtagh contempló a Saeth preparan unas pocas provisiones aceleradamente, mientras escuchaba atenta al pasillo para verificar que nadie la descubriera. Se sentía desgarrado, parecía que cada ligero movimiento que la veía hacer sería el último que viera en ella, atesoraba cada pestañeo de sus ojos, cada vez en que veía su pecho moverse acompasadamente al ritmo de su respiración, todo tenía más significado que nunca, deseaba decir tantas cosas, decirle que le amaba y demostrarle con un beso lo que las palabras no podían describir, pero allí se quedaba, parado, casi hipnotizado, sin decir una palabra, sin hacer un movimiento que demostrara como moría por dentro.

-Ire a buscar a Jarsha –dijo ella rompiendo el silencio con voz queda, paso por su lado dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada y se marchó.

"_¿Sabes? Podrías haber dicho alguna de las millones cosas que deseas decir,__ eso no habría causado ninguna catástrofe"_ dijo una vececilla en su cabeza.

"_No molestes Espina"_

"_Ustedes los jinetes si que son tontos en verdad"_

Murtagh comprendió entonces que no se trataba de Espina, tampoco era Shurikan ni Jaru, ¿Entonces qué…? Llevó la mano disimuladamente a la empuñadura de Zar'roc.

"_Deja la espada, no la necesitas, de haberte querido matar ya lo habría hecho sin que siquiera te enteraras"_

-Muéstrate –exigió, cansado de que la vocecilla jugueteara con su mente.

"_Como lo desees__"_ Un gato salió de entre las sombras y subió a la cama de un salto a la vez que se convertía en un niño de dientes afilados.

"_Un hombre gato…__ eres el que estaba con Angela"_

"_Que observador"_

"_¿Qué quieres de mi?"_

"_He venido a darte unas palabras que necesitas saber"_

Murtagh dudó, Solembum luchaba del lado de los vardenos, aunque los hombres gato no tenían bandos. Todo podía ser una trampa, pero tampoco era tan idiota como para ignorar lo que el hombre gato tuviera que decir.

"_Dilo, luego __veré que hago con ello"_

"_Pues te recomiendo que lo sigas, pero allá tu, es tu problema"_ Se acomodó en la cama hasta enderezarse y pareció invocar las palabras desde algún lugar en el interior de su ser.

"_Cuando el dragón se rompa _

_has de darle nombre a tu sangre_

_para así cumplir la promesa_

_que con un susurro profesaste_

_Pero debes recordar no perderte tú_

_en lo que perdido está_

_Seguro debes estar_

_De los deseos de tu corazón_

_De amar tanto_

_Como para ignorar lo demás_

_Firmes tus pasos, centrada la mente_

_No mires alrededor, esta vez mira atrás_

_Por que si te pierdes entre las almas_

_Allí por siempre quedarás_

_Si tu convicción no es firme_

_Tu tiempo se agotará"_

Finalizado su verso, Solembum se levanto volviendo a transformarse en un hombre gato _"Recuerda mis palabras, Murtagh hijo de Selena, por que cuando llegue el momento deberás demostrar tu fortaleza"_

"_No__ termino de comprender tus palabras ¿Cómo esperas que haga algo con ellas?"_

"_Cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer, pero debes estar concentrado en tu meta, no distraerte por lo demás, sin importar que suceda, una vez que superes eso habrás demostrado tu valía. Todos tenemos una prueba del destino alguna vez en nuestra vida Murtagh, la única diferencia contigo que no influirá sólo en tu vida. De momento preocúpate por darle nombre a tu sangre"_

Murtagh contempló cómo el hombre gato se perdía en las sombras mientras meditaba sus palabras.

Darle nombre a su sangre… darle nombre a su sangre… su mano pasó distraída por el collar de dragón colgando de su cuello… sangre… ¡Pues claro! Su sangre, Eragon, su nombre verdadero, debía ir a buscarlo. El problema estaba en que no tenía la menor intención de ir a buscar a su hermano entre los elfos. Bueno, ya lo pensaría luego, ahora buscaría el pergamino, aún faltaba ¿Qué se rompiera un dragón? Pues no creía que los dragones se rompieran, que murieran, que se lastimaran, pero no que se rompieran, no eran de cristal.

Una vez más Saeth entró en la habitación, esta vez acompañada por Jarsha, se colocó la espada en el cinto y lo miró.

-Es hora… -fue todo lo que dijo clavando en el unos ojos cargados del amargo sabor de una despedida.

Murtagh no contestó, sino que se limitó a cargar los paquetes en sus brazos y a acompañarlos a dónde Jaru y Kume esperaban.

-Vuelen alto para no ser vistos, ese ungüento en las escamas de Jaru debería evitar que sea visto, pero de todas formas es mejor no correr riesgos –iba indicando Murtagh para mantener la mente ocupada, como si hablara con cualquier soldado, así era menos doloroso –no desciendan hasta haber llegado, con suerte no se enteraran hasta mañana por la mañana, pero aún así es mejor que estén a un distancia segura…

-Murtagh…

-…si los atrapa alguien estando en tierra no se quedan a pelear, subes a Jaru y escapas, no pueden perseguirlos por el aire, y no creo que Galbatorix se arriesgue a perseguirte con Shurikan –hablaba mientras descendían las escaleras para salir al exterior, haciendo oídos sordos de la voz de Saeth, Jarsha por su parte los seguía en silencio -yo me ocultare en el bosque, así no me ordena que te busque…

-Murtagh…

-Vuela hacia el norte, estarás mas segura cerca de los elfos que en Surda –salieron al exterior donde esperaba Jaru, completamente pintado de negro y con Kume en su espalda -No me parece confiable, pero no tendremos más opción que poner a prueba esos lazos familiares que tienes…

-Murtagh, puedes escucharme…?

El jinete volvió a hacer oídos sordos mientras bajaba a Kume y le colocaba a Jaru su silla.

-Si los elfos se ponen agresivos o parecen amenazantes no te dejes llevar por sus mentiras, te subes a Jaru y te marchas…

- ¡Murtagh! –gritó Saeth para hacerse oír.

- ¡Qué! –contestó al ver que no quedaba más opción, sin embargo no quitó la vista de la montura que le estaba colocando a Jaru, ni hizo ningún gesto que demostrara intención de levantar la cabeza y enfrentar su rostro.

-Probablemente valla a morir pronto… y no quiero que mis últimas palabras contigo sean recomendaciones sobre cómo hacer algo que ya sé hacer, así que deja de pretender que soy un soldado o algo parecido –le tomó la mano suavemente y la apartó de la silla.

Murtagh sólo se quedó quieto con el cabello oscuro cubriendo su rostro y la oscuridad de la noche protegiéndolo de la mirada de Saeth.

-¿Podrías por favor mirarme? –dijo Saeth en tono casi suplicante.

Él le apartó la mano y terminó de ajustar la montura, le dio una palmada a Jarsha en señal de que ya podía enderezarse y se apartó un poco.

-Para este momento los guardias ya deben de estar dormidos, pero el efecto no durará mucho y no es algo de lo que podamos aferrarnos, así que mejor te apresuras –continuó como si nada pero aún sin mirarla.

Saeth le dirigió una mirada dolida, pero no dijo más, conteniendo unas lágrimas escurridizas ayudó a Jarsha a montar junto con Kume y luego ella tras él.

_Murtagh, luego te arrepentirás de no haber dicho nada, habla con ella…_

-Si, vuela alto y hacia el sur Jaru –le dio una palmada en el cuello, luego se apartó para darle espacio.

-No iré directamente al bosque, haré una parada en Marna, hay algo que tengo que hacer antes -Saeth le siguió la corriente hablando en tono formal.

-¿Marna? Ni hablar, esta muy cerca de Gil'ead.

-Debo hacerlo, o al menos intentarlo.

- ¿Intentar que Saeth? ¿Que te maten?

-Intentar ganar esta guerra –lo miró un momento con seriedad, Murtagh no contestó y volvió a apartar la mirada, entonces el rostro de Saeth se ablandó un poco –Te amo… -le dijo en un tono triste pero completamente honesto.

-No te despidas -la miro un momento mientras Jaru se alejaba un poco comenzando a despegar – No vas a morir.

Saeth no alcanzó a contestar por que en ese momento Jaru alzó vuelo y comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco de Uru'baen. De nuevo, escapando, dejando atrás a Murtagh que se veía cada vez más pequeño a medida que tomaban altura y distancia.

Eragon caminaba en solitario sin dejar de mirar el papel que sujetaba en su mano, repitiendo una y otra vez "la roca de Kuthian". Soltó un suspiro y miró el árbol de Menoa alzándose frente a él, sonrío al recordar la fiesta del juramento de la sangre.

Mientras trataba de ignorar la imagen de Saeth, fija en su mente se puso de cuclillas frente al árbol, cerró los ojos y trató de sentir la vida en él, como lo había hecho antes. Expandió su mente, hasta que la sintió latente en el interior del tronco, en cada rama y hoja, y pudo sentir que estaba extrañamente triste, como si supiera que algo malo iba a suceder. Sin perder el contacto, figuró en su mente el arma de la que Solembum le había hablado.

Sin saber que hacer recito algunas frases en élfico pidiendo ayuda, un arma que lo ayudara en la guerra que tenía frente a él, para salvar a los inocentes, a sus amigos, para liberar a Algaesía.

Repentinamente su mente captó una conciencia más, una mucho más poderosa que los animales del bosque o los insectos, y claramente muy diferente de la de los elfos. Automáticamente cerró su mente para protegerla y volteó con rapidez llevándose una mano a la cadera donde siempre estaba la empuñadura de su espada. Para su terror no había nada, recordó que las había dejado en su habitación, completamente confiado de la seguridad que sentía al estar entre los elfos.

Trató de calmarse, no necesariamente sería algo peligroso, casi se convenció, hasta que una figura salió entre los árboles caminando tranquilamente. Al comienzo no pudo verlo con claridad, hasta que el reflejo de unos ojos blancos lo alertaron.

Finalmente un hombre de cabello negro y ojos aparentemente ciegos se paró frente a él con una media sonrisa para nada amistosa.

-Miren qué tenemos aquí –dijo casi riendo –un jinete solitario. Creí que el famoso jinete de los vardenos sería más complicado de matar.

Eragon lo evaluó un momento en silencio, pero alertado por la palabra matar. ¿Quién demonios era este sujeto y por que deseaba matarlo? O lo más importante ¿Cómo se había infiltrado entre los elfos? Entonces recordó hablar de un sujeto de ojos blancos, una mujer en Surda lo vio llevarse a Jarsha... tenía que ser él, no quedaba otra opción.

La palabra matar siguió resonando en su mente, este sujeto trabajaba para Galbatorix… rápidamente su mente recordó el encuentro con Murtagh, ellos necesitaban a Saphira.

-No puedes matarme –contestó al fin algo aliviado y casi desafiante –si yo muero, muere Saphira y ustedes la necesitan.

Cyron soltó una risotada desenvainando su espada.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que sirvo a Galbatorix? –avanzó unos pasos al desarmado Eragon –Él estuvo suficiente tiempo en el poder, el tiempo de los jinetes ha pasado, y voy a matarlos uno por uno, dejando al mas poderoso para el final. Galbatorix me necesita, soy su arma secreta ¿Quién crees que lo proveyó de tanto poder, o quién hizo crecer a Espina en tan poco tiempo? Mientras Galbatorix me crea fiel no tengo por qué preocuparme por él, hasta que sea el momento oportuno de dar el golpe mortal… -mientras hablaba avanzó hasta estar a sólo unos pasos de Eragon –pero mientras tanto acabare con los jinetes más débiles ¡Comenzando por ti! –gritó con fuerza y lanzó una estocada con la rapidez de un elfo al pecho de Eragon.

El joven jinete reaccionó justo a tiempo para evitar que la hoja se clavara en su corazón, pero demasiado lento como para evadirla por completo.

Sintió el frío acero clavarse en su hombro y soltó un grito de dolor que desgarró el silencio.

En un antiguo y desolado cementerio en Marna, Saeth sintió un grito de dolor que resonó en su mente como un eco. Se quedó helada al reconocerlo, era el mismo grito que había escuchado en su sueño estando en Surda, era Eragon.

Miró a su alrededor ¿Podía Eragon estar allí? Si lo estaba necesitaba su ayuda… Escrutó la oscuridad en busca de algún movimiento o sonido, pero no había nada que perturbara la calma…


	13. El Espiritista

Gelbatorix estaba en su oficina mirando un mapa de Algaesía, calculando las mejores opciones para un ataque, la cantidad de soldados, los puntos débiles de sus enemigos. Debía liquidar de una vez por todas a quienes se le opusieran, y para su suerte tenía su arma secretawq. Sonrió y miró la cortina a sus espaldas.

Repentinamente se volvió consiente del silencio del castillo, frunció el ceño y escrutó por la ventana hacia la oscuridad, entonces, al mirar hacia uno de los puestos de vigilancia vió a ambos soldades en el suelo. Soltó un rugido y aslió de la sala furioso.

-¡Saeth! –gritó con autoridad -¡Saeth! –expandió su mente y la buscó en los alrededores, no estaba en el castillo, tampoco Jarsha. Tomó una de las armaduras de decoración y la arrojó contra la pared armando un gran estrépito. Sólo un día más, un día más y habría hecho el ritual para que Kume creciera como un dragón adulto, y Jarsha como un jinete experimentado, para que le juraran lealtad, para que los tuviera atados a su voluntad como hizo con Murtagh. Aunque más bien lo que hacía era atar sus almas a la voluntad de Cyron, Galbatorix tenía el orgullo de cualquier hombre poderoso y prefería creer que estaban a su voluntad.

Repentinamente un niño de ropa algo gastada apareció algo temeroso desde un rincón.

-Disculpe su alteza –dijo agachando la cabeza, haciendo una tosca reverencia.

-¿Qué quieres? –le espetó, casi esperando que el niño le diera una excusa para lanzarlo como a la armadura.

-Trabajo en las cocinas señor, yo escuché a dónde se marchó la princesa cuando salía a buscar un pedido de la matrona.

Los oscuros y astutos ojos del rey se clavaron en el niño.

-Dijo que iría a Marna primero…

Galbatorix le lanzó una pequeña bolsita de tela con un par de monedas de oro en su interior, los ojos del niño brillaron con cierta codicia.

-Buen trabajo -fue todo lo que dijo y se alejó.

El niño se quedó mirando la bolsa como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo –si, buen trabajo… -guardó el oro en su bolsillo y también se marchó corriendo.

Cuando los pasos se alejaron, Murtagh salió de su escondite en las sombras insultando por lo bajo al pequeño soplón. Aunque claro, no podía culpar al niño por hacer lo necesario por sobrevivir, muchos vendían a sus hijos por unas monedas de oro. Pero lo que él habría creído una simple información acababa de poner a Saeth en terrible peligro y también a Jarsha, tenía que ir a ayudarlos.

Comenzó a andar en dirección a la salida sin detenerse a buscar nada, todo lo que necesitaba eran su espada y su arco y flechas, que llevaba consigo.

_¡Espina!_

_¿Problemas?_ –preguntó el dragón entre adormilado y aburrido.

_Encuéntrame junto a los establos, nos largamos de aquí._

_Ya era hora_-dijo animado y se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse al punto de encuentro.

_Saeth__ está en peligro, __Galbatorix__ sabe que está en __Marna__ ¡Maldición! Le dije que era muy peligroso ir allí_

_Tú y yo en una misión de rescate que ni siquiera nos han impuesto… irónico _–rió un poco y se dispuso a molestar a los caballos mientras esperaba a Murtagh –_Malditas mulas pretenciosas_ –les tiró humo por las pesuñas para ponerlos nerviosos –_Bolas de pelos, tan orgullosos de ser débiles e insignificantes._

_Cambio de planes, el rey está muy alerta, necesitamos una distracción. Te encuentro al otro lado del castillo._

_¿Distracción? –_Le mostró con maldad los afilados dientes a los temerosos caballos –_No hay problema._

Unos momentos más tarde Murtagh oyó unos ruidos fuertes y el lejano relinchar de los caballos y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

_Estarán ocupados de momento_ –Espina llegó junto a él con la silla en su espalda y el jinete se encargó de asegurársela –Larguémonos _de aquí antes que calmen a esas mulas cobardes._

-Siempre tan encantador mi amigo –rió y montó en su lomo. El dragón siempre había sido así, tan orgulloso de ser dragón que el resto de las criaturas le parecían insignificantes y débiles. Ni siquiera Shurikan despertaba ninguna clase de respeto en él, nadie nunca lo desafiaba ya que las pocas veces que se había cruzado con el dragón negro había sido en presencia del rey y este no le perdonaría disturbios a su dragón. Quizá a eso se debía también su odio contra Saphira, quien lo desafiaba "impertinentemente".

Espina extendió sus alas y alzó vuelo silenciosamente hasta ocultarse en las nubes oscuras que cubrían el cielo.

……………………………………………………………………………

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? –preguntó Jarsha caminando por el cementerio con cierta curiosidad, al igual que Kume que contemplaba los alrededores desde su lugar en el hombro del niño.

-He estado investigando –respondió Saeth también recorriendo el lugar, pero buscando algo –existe una leyenda que cuenta el cómo puede liberarse un gran poder oculto en este lugar.

-¿Y en que parte está? –examinó un ángel negro de roca, tan antiguo como el cementerio mismo, oscurecido por la humedad y rodeado de enredaderas, cobrando un aire aún más temible.

-Eso es lo que espero averiguar –se acercó también al ángel de roca y lo examinó con cuidado –El poder de Eragon…

-¿El asesino de la sombra?

-No ese Eragon, el anterior, de seguro has oído de él.

-Sí, lo leí en varios libros.

Saeth sonrió y le colocó una mano en el hombro pegándolo a ella, le habría gustado saber que era su primo mucho antes, tenían tanto de que hablar, pero nada de tiempo.

……………………………………………………………………………

-Despídete de tu libertad jinete –dijo Cyron con una sonrisa, jugueteando con una daga en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha le apuntaba con su espada, disfrutando de los gritos de dolor de Eragon que se tomaba el hombro herido sin poder concentrarse lo suficiente para sanarla o para llamar a Saphira –porque voy a matarte, y cuando lo haga controlaré tu espíritu, como mi propia marioneta personal –rió.

Eragon lo miró furioso, no podía pensar con claridad, se sentía inútil, la voz de Cyron lo cegaba de odio y el hombro le dolía horrores. La espada se había clavado con tanta fiereza que estaba seguro de que le había partido algún hueso.

Su sangre se esparció sobre las nudosas raíces del árbol de Menoa que pareció estremecerse, retrocedió lo poco que pudo, tanteando el suelo con su mano derecha para evitar chocar contra una rama, si poder levantarse del suelo.

-Di tus últimas palabras "asesino de la sombra" –dijo en tono burlón, con una sonrisa de placer –y… - retrocediendo, la mano de Eragon tocó algo frío, Cyron alzo su espada -¡Muere! –bajó la espada con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cabeza de Eragon, dispuesto a dividirlo a la mitad.

El joven jinete gritó al mismo tiempo que el hombre rugió triunfal, sin embargo, otra espada interceptó a la de Cyron y le detuvo el paso. Él miró incrédulo por un momento la espada de hoja azulada que Eragon sostenía como podía, pura concentración en sus ojos, el rostro contorsionado en una mueca que trataba de contener el dolor, pero firme.

-Aún no he dicho mis últimas palabras –se burló el jinete poniéndose de pié.

-Imposible –Cyron lo miró con ojos desorbitados y luego a la runa en la empuñadura de la espada que la identificaba –"la libertadora"… ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

_¡__Cyron_ –una voz resonó en la mente del espiritista quien por su estupefacción tardó en reconocerla –_Saeth__ y el niño han escapado con los dragones. Deja lo que estés haciendo y ve a por ellos ¡No pueden llegar a los elfos! Búscalos en __Marna_ –ordenó Galbatorix.

Soltó un gruñido, el rey se había atrevido a usar el poder del orbe simplemente para comunicarle que debía ir a cazar a unos niños. Aquella magia estaba para asuntos más importantes ya suficientemente idiota era usarla con los dragones y sus jinetes para volverlos poderosos. Miró a Eragon un momento, no podía contradecir la orden del rey, si lo hacía sospecharía.

-Parece que lo dejaremos para otro momento, tengo que ir a cazar a cierta princesa fugitiva –sonrió satisfecho al ver cómo el coraje se desvanecía del rostro del muchacho y se dispuso a desvanecerse.

Eragon se aterró, iba a por Saeth… no podía permitirlo, no dejaría que la dañara. Corrió hacia Cyron y lo tomó del brazo para evitar que se escapara mientras gritaba para llamar a SAphira.

Para su sorpresa, Cyron no dejo de desvanecerse, sino que él también comenzó a desaparecer en aquella especie de humo negro. Se sintió cada vez más ligero, casi inexistente, primero el brazo, luego comenzó a recorrerle rápidamente el resto del cuerpo, entonces lo embargó la sensación opuesta, hasta que volvió a ser consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo. Cayó abruptamente al suelo, incrementando el dolor en su hombro.

Se puso de pie un momento mirando alrededor, parecía ser alguna clase de cementerio que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Cyron le dio un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó contra una lápida, dejándolo algo atontado al golpearse la cabeza.

Saeth salió repentinamente de su asombro al verlos aparecer de la nada y gritó al verlo estrellarse contra la lápida -¡Eragon! –al ver a Cyron ocultó tras ella a Jarsha, quien abrazaba a Kume mirando la escena completamente sorprendido y algo asustado.

-¡Que encantadora reunión! –exclamó Cyron sonriendo como si se tratara del mejor regalo que pudieran darle –Ahora podrán morir todos juntos –rió con los ojos blancos comenzándole a brillar fantasmalmente y alzó los brazos al oscuro cielo cubierto de nubes de tormentas que ya comenzaba a tronar.

El aire se tornó cada vez más helado, Eragon apenas abría los ojos, Jaru echaba humo de la nariz, listo para atacar; Saeth dio unos pasos hacia Cyron sin entender que sucedía.

El aire que respiraba comenzó a volverse visible por el frío y una niebla se alzó por todo el cementerio, cuando repentinamente Jarsha gritó al ver una mano fantasmagórica que se alzaba del suelo.

_¿¡Qué es esto!?_ –exclamó el dragón sin poder ocultar su terror cuando los espíritus terminaron de alzarse, cientos de ellos, probablemente todos los muertos del cementerio, quizá más aún. Se acercaron y acorralaron individualmente a todos menos a Saeth.

-Comencemos con la dulce princesa Saeth –clavó sus ojos en la chica que no dejaba de lanzar miradas furtivas a sus amigos a quienes los espíritus se les acercaban cada vez más, todo aquello parecía una horrible pesadilla.

Cyron sonrió al ver el miedo en los ojos de la joven y desenvainó su espada una vez más. Ella hizo lo mismo tratando de respirar despacio para tranquilizarse y haciendo caso omiso de los espíritus que poblaban el cementerio, cada susurrando un lamento distinto que formaban un solo sonido escalofriante e incomprensible. Percibió la sonrisa de triunfo del hombre y se lazó contra él soltando un grito de furia que, si tenía suerte, espantaría sus temores.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Cyron detuvo su ataque haciendo que las espadas se encontraran con un fuerte ruido de acero que hizo eco en el fantasmagórico cementerio. Podía sentir en el fondo el susurro perturbador de los muertos. Retrocedió un paso y volvió a atacar, una y otra vez, sin mucho éxito. Cyron interceptaba cada golpe sin poner demasiado interés en atacar, simplemente divirtiéndose a medida que crecía la frustración de Saeth al no poder romper sus defensas.

Tomó distancia y se lanzó contra su enemigo con todas sus fuerzas, él la esquivó con agilidad y le dio un brusco golpe en la espalda con la empuñadura, que la tiró al sulo lastimándole el cuerpo contra las piedras que cubrían el suelo.

Se levantó ignorando algunos raspones y pequeños cortes sangrantes y volvió a arremeter con rápidos golpes. Su espada buscó el cuello pero fue detenida, el pecho, pero fue desviada, asi volvió a comenzar la mortal danza. Cada vez que parecía haber hecho un hábil movimiento Cyron la evitaba, hasta que se cansó de jugar y comenzó a contraatacar.

Esta vez Saeth retrocedía ante los ataques. Un grito de dolor le scapo de los labios cuando no alcanzó a evitar una estocada que le rasgó la ropa a la altura de la cadera y le produjo un profundo corte con la afilada hoja de la espada.

Se tapó la herida con la mano izquierda, tratando de mantener la espada firme apuntando a Cyron, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Tropezó con un lápida tras ella y cayó de espaldas mientras él se acercaba amenazante, pero con la tranquilidad que le daba la confianza de asentirse superior.

Miró a sus amigos nerviosa.

Jaru rugía furioso y lanzaba bocanadas de fuego contra los espíritus sin lograr nada, pues continuaban acercándose lentamente, poniéndolo nervioso, despertando un miedo demencial que no conocía.

Eragon abrió los ojos, pero no había fuerzas en su cuerpo. Jarsha trataba de no ceder al pánico, abrazando al pequeño Kume con furza.

La espada de Cyron descendió hacia el cuerpo de Saeth ya pudiendo saborear la sangre de su próxima víctima, pero un nuevo coraje nació en la joven al ver a sus amigos peligrar, no les fallaría. Esquivo el ataque rodando por el suelo y volvió a ponerse de pié con rapidez. Desenvainó su otra espada y se colocó en posición de ataque haciendo girar el arma en su mano derecha para asegurarse que podía manejarla bien.

-Comenzabas a decepcionarme –Cyron sonrió.

Saeth lo ignoró, sabía que para luchar con él había que ignorar su lengua filosa que la distraía y la enfurecía tanto que no pódía atacar correctamente.

Esta vez espero a que él atacara, y así lo hizo. Evitó el ataque girando con gracia u le lanzó una estocada a fondo hacia el cuerpo. Pero este no era el gigantesco Lorne de movimientos entorpecidos . Cyron era ágil, y lo demostró evitando el golpe. Saeth estaba tan cerca al haber lanzada tan fuerte estocada, confiando en que daría al blanco, que él pudo contraatacar golpeándola en el rostro con su mano libre. Los anillos le arañaron el rostro y el golpe fue tan brutal que la lanzó hacia atrás.

Estuvo a punto de caer, pero apoyó una mano en el suelo para detener el impacto y se impulsó en ella para erguirse frente a él.

_Jaru__, has__ eso que hiciste cuando luchaba contra __Lorne_–se arriezgó a contactarse con su dragón, aunque sabía que Cyron no trataría de penetrar en su mente, consideraba aburrida esa forma de matar a sus enemigos.

_No puedo –_alcanzó a decir entre su estado de pánico –_no sé cómo lo hice y a tanta distancia._

Miró a su enemigo algo temerosa, pero n pensaba rendirse. Volvió a correr para atacar con fiereza, lanzó una estocada con la mano izquierda hacia la cabeza de Cyron que este esquivó moviéndola al costado y rasgó el aire con su espada con la intención de detener la otra arma de la chica, pero consiguió más cuando le erró a su objetivo y el filo hirió a Saeth cortándola en los nudillos. Automáticamente esta soltó el arma con un grito de dolor.

Entonces cometió el error de dirigir la mano izquierda hacia la herida, tratando de cubrirla en un acto reflejo. Cyron aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer un complicado movimiento con la espada como enroscándola alrededor de la hoja violeta, que hizo que la de Saeth, al no estar sujeta fuertemente, se torciera y se le escapara de las manos. El arma de Cyron se zafó con fuerza al no tener otra que le hiciera resistencia y se clavó en la palma de Saeth que gritó a toda garganta ante tal agónico dolor.

Cyron retiró su arma y dio unas palmadas que resonaron en el desolado lugar, por sobre los susurros –Bravo, un buen espectáculo –sonrió –digno de la realeza –rió mirando a Saeth, entonces la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro que se volvió amenazante –pero ahora estas inutilizada –la miró con desprecio mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro raspado de la chica que no podía cubrir ninguna herida sangrante con las manos inutilizadas –Patética - lo miró jadeando mientras él parecía repentinamente más imponente y poderoso –Y ya me aburrí de ti, así que te mataré –la alzó por el cuello haciendo que sus pies colgaran a centímetros del suelo.

-¡Saeth! –gritó Eragon con voz ronca, algo más conciente e increíblemente aterrado, pero los espíritus le impidieron acercarse.

_Eragon__, estoy en camino_ – escuchó le lejano eco de la voz de Saphira en su mente que sonó como la voz más cálida que podía oír en aquel momento, en verdad la necesitaba a su lado, se sentía indefenso.

-¡Déjala! –gritó Jarsha mirándolo con el coraje brillando en sus ojos mientras sacaba una espada corta u dejaba a Kume en el suelo tras él.

Cyron rió como si fuera un chiste muy divertido mientras Saeth apenas movía los pies en el aire, demasiado preocupada tratando de zafarse de la mano que presionaba su cuello, ignorando el dolor de las suyas. Pero la sangre que la empapaba sólo lograba que sus dedos resbalaran. Soltó un grito ahogado.

-Creo que he encontrado una nueva diversión –lanzó a Saeth que chocó contra el ángel negro, destruyendo una de las alas y cayendo al suelo cubierta de escombros.

-Lindo lugar para desafiarme, en mi terreno, un cementerio… no muy inteligente –volvió a reír y caminó hacia Jarsha, los espíritus apartándose a su paso –Vamos a acabar con el más débil, la "promesa de los jinetes" –citó burlonamente lo que le había oído decir a Galbatorix –no quiero ofender al "gran rey" ni a los "nobles jinetes" –dio con sarcasmo –pero si esta pequeña e insignificante cosita es el futuro de los jinetes, no creo que tengan mucho ¿Tú qué crees Jarsha Finiarel? –usó el título honorífico con burla y miró al niño frente a él como si le hiciera una pregunta seria. Él no contestó, sino que le devolvió una mirada de coraje.

Saeth se puso de pie con dificultad y los escombros que la cubrían cayeron al suelo dejando algunos restos en su ropa y cabello. Miró a Cyron con furia, respirando agitadamente, pero este, o bien la ignoro o bien no notó que estaba consciente.

El hombre rió con fuerza – miren ese coraje, "lograrás muchas cosas con ello" –aparentó admiración –no lo creo, ese coraje no logrará más que el que alguien diga que no moriste como un cobarde, pero como ninguno de los que te verá morir vivirá para contarlo, tampoco sirve de mucho ¿Verdad? –sonrió divertido.

-No sé cómo lograste engañarme en Surda –dijo Jarsha resentido.

-Fácil –Cyron rió –eres un elfo, siempre saltando y canturreando, felices de lo linda que es la vida, arcoíris y unicornios, abrazando árboles y creyendo en la bondad de los extraños. Unas cuantas palabras corteses, un par de sonrisas encantadoras y los tienes comiendo de tu mano, principalmente los que no han sido endurecidos por la batalla. Las jovencitas inocentes –sonrió al recordar a la elfa que lo guió por Ellesmera –y los niños –le apuntó al cuello con un brillo sádico en los ojos.

Jarsha cobró valor y le apartó el arma con su espada.

-¿El pequeño quiere luchar? –su sonrisa se amplió aún más –no hay fin para mi disfrute –a toda respuesta el niño se puso en posición de ataque.

Eragon no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de orgullo hacia el niño, quien aún luego de ver como había desarmado completamente a Saeth sin una gota de sudor, tenía el coraje de enfrentarlo. Pero por otro lado deseaba que no fuera tan terco, quizá si pasaba desapercibido lograría salir con vida.

Los espíritus retrocedieron completamente para unirse a la masa de fantasmas que acorralaba a Jaru por un lado y a Eragon por el otro.

Jarsha atacó a Cyron, pero este con rapidez vertiginosa evitó el ataque y haciendo un movimiento similar al que usó para desarmar a Saeth, pero mucho más leve, logró que la espada se le espada se le escapara de la mano y callera al suelo.

-Como dije –llevó el codo hacia atrás preparándose para la estocada final –el coraje es inútil niño.

-¡No! –gritó Saeth que había estado acercándose poco a poco con dificultad.

Cyron la ignoró y lanzó el brazo hacia el pecho de niño, Eragon gritó, Jaru lanzó una nueva llamarada de furia, pero estaba demasiado alejado como para hacer mucho más que lamer las lápidas a su alrededor tiñéndolas de negro carbón. Jarsha se encogió de miedo mientras Kume hacía un intento desesperado de proteger a su jinete, trepándose sobre él hacia donde la puta de la espada se dirigía.

Se escuchó un gemido ahogado y los ojos de Cyron se abrieron en sorpresa. Saeth cavó sus ojos en los de él al tiempo que Jaru rugía, entonces descendió la vista hacia la hoja de la espada.

………………………………………………………

CHAN! Como voy a dejarlo asi!?!!!! Qué clase de terrible persona soy? xD sep, les dejo con la duda hasta mañana porque no hay tiempo, estoy de infraganti en la pc de mi hermano pq la mía no prende, así que agradezcan que subo cap!

No se preocupen, el resto está escrito, iba a ser todo un súper cap, pero decidí ceder ante mis instintos Cyrones y dejarlos con la duda xD en realidad hasta el lunes, cuando pueda pasar el resto.

Quién clavó a quién?! O.o no se sabe, sólo yo sé lo que sigue y créanme que nadie lo puede imaginar, el prox cap es TAAAN TAAAN tan xD Pero bueno, no pueden negar que me supere con esta pelea (H) yeah! Es mejor que la pelea con Lorne x3

Como disfruté con Cyron, quizá lo odien, pero me encanta ese personaje, xD tan sanguinario, y sus comentarios jajsjasjajasja eso no vino de mi…. (Tururururururu)

Well, los dejo thanks a Supernaturally, shad gray, clau, azumi, y el review que acabo de contestar xD de una nueva lectora, majo black grax a todos por leer y traten de no matarme por cortarles el cap en la mejor parte jajaja

canciones recomendadas para este cap: haunted, going under y bring me to life, todas de evanescence

yeap, como siempre escuchando temas mientras escribo u.u aunque tengo pocos pq al no tener mi pc tengo nomas los que robe de la compu de mi hermano xD

besotes

.:Val:.


	14. La Cripta De Las Almas

_**Previously in Empire**_ xD jaksskjasjkajksa siempre quise decir eso :P jasjksjajajajaj no me hagan caso u.u creo que el dormir poco me está afectando, ya me imagino la voz del que dice "previously in Lost" xD

_-Como dije –llevó el codo hacia atrás preparándose para la estocada final –el coraje es inútil niño._

_-¡No! –gritó Saeth que había estado acercándose poco a poco con dificultad._

_Cyron la ignoró y lanzó el brazo hacia el pecho de niño, Eragon gritó, Jaru lanzó una nueva llamarada de furia, pero estaba demasiado alejado como para hacer mucho más que lamer las lápidas a su alrededor tiñéndolas de negro carbón. Jarsha se encogió de miedo mientras Kume hacía un intento desesperado de proteger a su jinete, trepándose sobre él hacia donde la punta de la espada se dirigía._

Se escuchó un gemido ahogado y los ojos de Cyron se abrieron en sorpresa. Saeth cavó sus ojos en los de él al tiempo que Jaru rugía, entonces descendió la vista hacia la hoja de la espada clavada en su abdomen. Llevó la mano a la herida sin fuerza, alrededor de la hoja.

-¡Saeth! –gritó Eragon con tanta desesperación que sintió que se le desgarraba la garganta.

En ese instante de distracción la chica clavó una daga en el corazón de Cyron que soltó un gruñido.

Saeth permaneció firme, aún con el arma atravesándola, apenas consciente de lo que sucedía, pero decidida a resistir hasta que él se desplomara primero. Los espíritus desaparecieron y Cyron se quitó la daga del pecho con una mueca de dolor. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que repentinamente rompió a reír.

-¿Qué acaso parezco un sombra? –siguió riendo, tapándose la herida con la mano, visiblemente dolorido –me curaré de esto, tú en cambio… -sonrió alzando las cejas.

Sin los espíritus rodeándolo, Eragon se puso de pié y corrió hacia ellos al tiempo que Saphira aterrizaba tras él.

Cyron le dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia y arrancó su arma de Saeth haciéndole soltar otro grito al cortarle la palma de la mano que rodeaba la espada.

-Lo siento cariño ¿No te enseñaron a no tocar la parte filosa? –la miró simulando pena y con esto desapareció justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe de la espada de Eragon.

Jarsha miraba a la chica con ojos desorbitados, sin hacer nada, sólo abrazar a Kume que lo reconfortaba.

Saeth cayó de rodillas y habría caído de bruces si no fuera porque un shockeado Eragon con el rostro empapado en lágrimas la sostuvo en sus brazos y la hizo recostarse. La miró horrorizado mientras ella se llevaba una mano ensangrentada a la herida, respirando con dificultad. Tanta sangre… tantas heridas, aquello no podía estar sucediendo, no a él… no a Saeth…

………………………………………………

Murtagh aterrizó en las afueras de Marna, mirando alrededor con desesperación, un pergamino brillante aferrado fuertemente en su mano. Un trueno resonó en el cielo y la lluvia que ya venía esperando se precipitó sobre sus cabezas.

_Algo no anda bien…_-intuyó Espina -_siento una presencia poderosa por aquí cerca…__ o al menos hasta hace un momento la sentía._

Murtagh abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento la cadena que colgaba de su cuello se partió y comenzó a caer en lo que pareció cámara lenta. El collar que años atrás le había obsequiado Saeth caía lentamente hacia la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que se estrelló contra una roca del suelo, y el dije del dragón se rajó y se rompió en mil pedazos.

Un sentimiento de terror le embargó el alma…

"_Cuando el dragón se rompa"_–recitó Espina mirando los fragmentos con asombro.

…………………………………………………..

-No, no, no –Eragon le acarició el rostro, demasiado desesperado como para pensar qué hacer.

Un gemido lastimero de Jaru se alzó en el repentino silencio, sin susurros, sin ningún tipo de sonido que no fuera aquel, tan desgarrador que partía corazones. Saphira se le unió con otro rugido de lamento, también lo hizo Kume, Espina, en las afueras de Marna y, en algún lugar de Ellesmera, Glaerd. Poco a poco el lamento de Jaru fue perdiendo fuerza, todos podían sentir lo que sucedía. En el pueblo, todos se encerraron en sus casas al escuchar los lamentos, ya comenzaban a circular historias sobre los espíritus de los antiguos dragones haciendo oír su llanto.

-Saeth… -alcanzó a decir Jarsha con el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

-Esto bien Jarsha… -mintió sin fuerzas.

-Saphira… -dijo Eragon con voz ahogada –llévatelo de aquí, a… salvo –trató de serenar su voz, no quería que el niño pasara por todo ese dolor, tenía que devolverlo con su madre en un lugar donde no corriera peligro, no quería que viera… aquello.

Pero…

-¡Llévalo! –gritó en lo que pareció más un sollozo.

La dragona no protestó ni lo contradijo, sólo dirigió una mirada triste hacia Saeth y le susurró algo, luego alzó a Jarsha contra su voluntad con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

-¡No¡Quiero quedarme aquí! –lloraba el niño retorciéndose, pero con el corazón partido Saphira alzó vuelo llevándose al pequeño jinete y su dragón bebé.

-Déjame sanar esas heridas –dijo aún sabiendo que era imposible lo que se proponía, su voz pretendía sonar mucho más tranquila de lo que en realidad se sentía, quería convencerse que con un par de palabras en idioma antiguo Saeth estaría como nueva. Colocó la mano con la gedwey Ignacia sobre la herida del abdomen.

-Ambos sabemos que no puedes curar esto sin morir en el intento –contestó apartándole la mano con suavidad.

-Entonces no me importa –volvió a colocar su mano sobre la herida, las lágrimas resvalando incesantemente por su rostro, intentando encontrar voz entre el nudo en su garganta para decir las palabras.

-Este es mi destino… -dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad mirándolo fijamente, pero algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos claros –si no sucedía ahora sucedería pronto de todas formas.

-¡No! –dijo con toda la fuerza que encontró en él, pero con la voz temblándole –Do debes morir, no se supone que… no puedes dejarme, por favor, esta vez quédate conmigo, por favor… –le acarició el rostro llorando –Te amo… por favor quédate, no me importa el costo.

-Los siento… -Saeth le tomó la mano entre las suyas –lo siento… por todo… el dolor, todo el daño que causé…

Eragon la abrazó y la estrechó contra su pecho, recordó las anteriores pérdidas que había sufrido, de nuevo Garrow, Brom… pero esto era aún peor que todas juntas. Aquello parecía imposible, Saeth no podía estar en aquella misma situación.

-No tienes nada que lamentar –la abrazó susurrándole al oído con voz ahogada –no me has hecho nada malo, sólo quédate conmigo.

-Tengo miedo… -admitió con una vocecita, abrazándolo como podía. Lo cierto es que estaba aterrada, las heridas le dolían horrores y no quería morir. Él le beso la frente sintiendo como su corazón se partía -¿Recuerdas el Agaetí Blódhren? –preguntó para distraerse del dolor y dejo que una triste sonrisa asomara a duras penas.

Eragon la miró a los ojos como si pudiera ver en ellos lo sucedido allí, aunque no era necesario, lo recordaba perfectamente. La recordaba danzando descalza sobre la hierba alrededor del árbol de Menoa, riendo feliz, como luego lo había arrancado de su lugar para que bailara con ella. El momento en que la había tomado de la mano alejándola del resto… aquel beso secreto, ocultos entre los árboles, la primera vez que le susurró "te amo".

-Todo aquello parece tan… distante… como si fuera la vida de alguien más… como el día en que te conocí –sus ojos brillaron un momento –recuerdo que no fui muy gentil –rió pero se llevó la mano de nuevo a la herida por el dolor que le causaba.

Él dejó escapar un sollozo y apoyó su frente contra la de ella –Esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que ocurrir un milagro, algo que te salve…

-Ya me has salvado chico dragón –susurró y le acarició el rostro cada vez con menos fuerzas –en más formas de las que puedo contar –soltó un suspiro al sentir una fuerte punzada, pero sin energía para gritar –Recuérdame como fue cuando nos conocimos... –le pidió, aún buscando una distracción.

-Nos presento Brom… -habló con un hilo de voz acariciándole el cabello –cuando íbamos viajando a caballo te pregunté si eras mercenaria, y me dijiste que si fueras mercenaria yo ya estaría muerto, luego llamaste a Saphira "pájaro escamoso" –no pudo evitar reír entre lágrimas y Saeth también lo acompañó con cierta debilidad. La abrazó suavemente y continuó hablándole en susurros –A pesar de que tenías esas contestaciones frías, pude ver en tus ojos que había más de ti que lo que mostrabas a simple vista. Sabía que no eras como cualquier chica… y luego de que resultaras herida en Yazuac… creo que allí es cuando en verdad nos hicimos buenos amigos, luego el vuelo con Saphira… ¿Lo recuerdas? –esperó un momento a que le contestara, pero no lo hizo… tampoco podía sentir su corazón contra el suyo, o su respiración suave, ya el aliento cálido no acariciaba su oreja. Tan sólo sentía la lluvia sobre ellos, limpiando todo rastro de sangre, ocultando las lágrimas que nunca se habían detenido.

No dejó de abrazarla, no deseaba mirar y ver su rostro pálido y frío, sólo lloró por un largo tiempo, sintiéndose él como otro fantasma en medio de aquel cementerio, ajeno a todo, sólo consciente del dolor. ¿Qué guerras¿Qué re amenazaba aquel mundo inexistente?

Unos pasos sobre las piedras se escucharon en la cercanía.

-No… -escuchó el suspiro de una voz familiar que había estado tratando de negar lo que temía desde que había escuchado el lamento de los dragones, los pasos se detuvieron por un momento y luego reanudaron su marcha con rapidez, haciendo mucho ruido. Sintió que alguien se arrodillaba frente a él y abrió los ojos para mirar sobre el hombro de Saeth a Murtagh, completamente desconsolado, empapado, con expresión cansada y angustiada.

Se separó lentamente de Saeth y la apoyó sobre el suelo.

Murtagh trató de decir algo pero las palabras no le salían, sus manos parecían incapases de tocar el pasivo rostro de Saeth, a sólo centímetros de su piel cuyo color había desaparecido al perder tanta sangre. El joven lloró en silencio, ambos lo hicieron sin decirse una palabra ni intercambiar una mirada.

Espina mientras tanto se acercó a Jaru, su aprendiz, quien yacía en el suelo muriendo silenciosamente, desvaneciéndosele la vida sin esperanzas, castigado con el dolor de haber perdido a su jinete. Como pudo lo tomó, no pensaba dejarlo a merced de cualquier otro humano que lo encontrara. Con sus gigantescas garras con cuidado de no herirlo lo sacó de allí.

Murtagh sintió el aleteo y lo miró sin comprender, entonces miró el pergamino en su mano. Sin saber que lo impulsó, lo puso en la mano de Eragon quien alzó la vista y lo miro con los ojos enrojecidos.

_"…has de darle nombre a tu sangre"_

-Tu nombre… verdadero... –fue todo lo que pudo decir con una extraña voz ronca.

Eragon dejó que su vista se perdiera un momento en la nada mientras apretaba el pergamino en su mano. De pronto una esperanza nació en él, varios recuerdos regresaron a su mente conectándose unos con otros.

_"Cuando todo parezca perdido y tu poder sea insuficiente, ve a la roca de Kuthian y pronuncia tu nombre para abrir la Cripta de las Almas"_

Solembum saltando a la cama en la que descansaba Saeth enferma _"Bien te valdría no olvidar lo que te dije"_

El dibujo que halló en el libro de Oromis… todo concordaba.

Miró alrededor y comenzó a comprender por qué aquel lugar le resultaba tan familiar, con tanta conmoción no se había detenido a admirarlo.

Apresuradamente sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo extendió frente a sus ojos, mirando el dibujo de la cripta de las almas, retiró el papel y enfrentó la imagen real de aquella puerta tallada en la roca de Kuthian.

"Cuando todo parezca perdido y tu poder sea insuficiente…" en aquel momento su poder no era suficiente, Saeth… no encontraba fuerzas, sentía que todo estaba perdido "…pronuncia tu nombre verdadero…"

Se puso de pie abruptamente, desenrollando el misterioso pergamino mientras caminaba hacia la puerta donde según la leyenda se encontraba la cripta de las almas. Allí debía de estar el alma de Saeth, tendría que entrar para regresarla a la vida… Miró la espada en su cinto, o quizá tenía algo que ver con el anterior Eragon, el primer jinete. Tendría que entrar al mundo de los muertos… muertos… tembló al asociar aquella palabra con Saeth.

Miró el pergamino en sus manos y cerró los ojos apoyando la gedwey Ignacia sobre la puerta.

-_Skublar_ –dijo con una voz que no sonó como suya, sino más bien como un susurro místico y silbante. Abrió los ojos lentamente y un sonido resonó haciendo temblar el suelo, como si proviniera del corazón de la montaña.

Todo tembló como si la tierra rugiera, pero Eragon se mantuvo firme, si eso salvaría a Saeth enfrentaría cualquier prueba para lograrlo.

Murtagh no produjo sonido alguno, permitiendo que las piezas encajaran en su cabeza, mientras se ponía de pie.

La puerta se iluminó completamente y luego pareció una ilusión fantasmal aún más etérea que los espíritus de Cyron, extrañamente atrayente y bella. Los susurros comenzaron nuevamente, cada vez más potentes, pero esta vez provenían del interior de la cripta, susurraban algo claro: _Skublar_

Permaneció un momento, mirando la puerta maravillado.

-Iré a buscar a Saeth, la traeré de regreso –dijo sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Dio u paso hacia la puerta, pero algo duro le golpeó la cabeza y se desmayó.

-Los siento Eragon, no lo harás –dijo Murtagh mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano y arrojando a un costado la piedra con la que lo había golpeado –No puedo dejarte hacerlo –caminó hacia Saeth y la tomó en sus brazos.


	15. Breoal?

Noo!! Murtagh! Que has hecho?! Tendrías que haber dejado que Eragon salvara a Saeth!! xD

Tenia que gritarlo jaja, o.O Tanto tiempo, y donde los deje! Pero no es mi culpa x3 yo también he sufrido la abstinencia, mi pc murió trágicamente, pero bueno, ahora ya esta de regreso, vivita y coleando y yo ya aprobé mis materias y estoy de regreso en mis deprimentes clases de lo que con suerte será el último año en este mugroso establecimiento llamado escuela XD arrre nah, tampoco para tanto, pero bueno, mi ultimo año, que nostálgico. Mejor no empiezo a hablar por que me quedo por horas, la otra buena noticia es que… CHAN CHAN CHAAAN!! Yeah, lo hemos logrado damas y caballeros, el terrible profesor del que tanto han sufrido mis quejas xD Jorge "mario bros" Nemes mi profesor de música, parece que se va del colegio. Y YES! Otro profesor insufrible que hemos derrotado, librando a nuestros inocentes predecesores de su tiranía XD Primero jubilamos a irma "dinosaurio" plachi, toda una bruja perversa y maléfica de naturales, y ahora al terrible profesor de música. Bueno, con tantos festejos los dejo con la continuación de Empire mientras yo me voy a brindar XD

;) saludos y gracias por los reviews

.:VaL:.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Miró tristemente el hermoso rostro de su amada, de una manera u otra estarían juntos, o la rescataba o moría con ella. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en Eragon –Eres demasiado valioso para arriesgar tu vida –dijo sabiendo que no podía oírlo, pero aún así sintiendo la necesidad de decirlo –Algaesía te necesita… hermano

Cerró los ojos y atravesó el umbral fantasmal, instantáneamente perdió consciencia del ambiente que lo rodeaba, ya no sentía el viento acariciándolo suavemente, las gruesas gotas de lluvia calándole los huesos, el frío ni el escabroso terreno bajo sus pies, parecía flotar en la nada. Saeth ya no estaba en sus brazos, sólo él en la inexistencia.

"_para así cumplir la promesa_

_que con un susurro profesaste"_

miró al frente, debía encontrar a Saeth, seguirla donde fuera, tal como había dicho que haría. Dio un paso, aún nada. Uno más, los susurros comenzaron otra vez. Otro paso, esta vez espíritus comenzaron a aparecer frente a él, desconocidos le susurraban sus lamentos eternos.

Cobró coraje y avanzó ignorándolos pero sintiéndose más débil, con menos vida a cada paso.

Pasó los primeros espíritus y sus lamentos, entonces vio un rostro familiar que le sonrió entre la multitud. Como en sus días de gloria, alto y firme como un roble, vistiendo una armadura con una espada en su cinto, de barba corta y cabello prolijamente cortado. Se estremeció al ver a Tornac tal como había querido recordarlo, tal como cuando lo conoció años atrás. Soltó un gemido de incredulidad cuando sintió que este le daba una palmada en le hombro.

"_Pero debes recordar no perderte tú_

_en lo que perdido está"_

Comenzó a ver algunos rostros familiares, viejos amigos o más bien conocidos que le habían tendido una mano en sus tiempos, todos muertos.

-A un lado, a un lado por favor, tengo que verlo –escuchó una voz que creía haber olvidado.

Unos niños que había conocido en el castillo durante su infancia se apartaron y le dejaron paso a la ansiosa mujer.

El corazón de Murtagh se paralizó, si es que en verdad estaba latiendo, sus ojos se empañaron al ver a Selena, bella y de sonrisa cálida como en sus días más felices.

-Murtagh… mi Murtagh, mi niño –su madre soltó un suspiro y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Mamá… -dijo con voz ronca y sólo pudo abrazarla con fuerza y lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro. Había creído que nunca más en su vida diría aquella palabra. Cómo había sufrido al perderla, pero ahora la tenía con él, abrazándolo.

Y ella se veía tan feliz, radiante, todos estaban bien.

"_Seguro debes estar_

_De los deseos de tu corazón"_

El lugar dejó de ser aquella nada vacía y se convirtió en un sitio cálido y acogedor. Hundió el rostro en el hombro de su madre que ahora era tangible, como de carne y hueso, sin ese aura fantasmal perturbadora. Entonces oyó unas botas, un sonido metálico que muchas veces lo había aterrado aunque otras pocas lo había alegrado.

Levantó la vista lentamente y vio a un hombre muy parecido a él, se separó un poco de su madre sin quitar los ojos del hombre. Cabello negro, facciones bellas y algo élficas, ojos claros y centelleantes, vestido como un noble caballero en plata y negro.

-Morzan… -no pudo decir más, la garganta se le cerró, aunque lo miró con odio y algo de indignación por atreverse a plantarse frente a él.

Sin embargo, nada de esa ira pudo evitar que se sintiera nuevamente como un niño, pequeño en inseguro, indefenso frente a su alto padre. En respuesta a su temor, Morzan le colocó una mano en el hombro. Murtagh no pudo hacer ninguna clase de movimiento, completamente paralizado con los pies en el suelo. Ni siquiera notó el hecho de que ahora tuviera suelo a sus pies.

-La muerte… -dijo Morzan mirándolo a los ojos con una claridad extraña en él –ofrece redención a muchos -le sonrió.

El joven continuó sin decir nada.

-Pero el perdón sólo pueden otorgarlo las víctimas, y esta es mi oportunidad de decir… lo siento… hijo.

Selena los miró a ambos secándose las lágrimas con un delicado pañuelo. Hijo y padre se miraron a los ojos como nunca y repentinamente Morzan le dio un brusco abrazo.

Murtagh finalmente encontró movilidad en su cuerpo y correspondió el abrazo sin decir nada, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Parecía que una a una las cargas que habían presionado su corazón se disolvieran.

-Y aquí también encontramos felicidad –Morzan sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

"_De amar tanto_

_Como para ignorar lo demás"_

Ahora que se daba cuenta, todos los demás espíritus desconocidos y atemorizantes habían desaparecido y se encontraba en una hermosa sala de paredes color nácar, más bella que las creaciones de los elfos, decorada con estatuas de oro macizo, los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las ventanas, arrancando destellos a todo cuanto tocaban.

Siguió con la vista la mano de Morzan que señalaba un umbral que daba al exterior, donde se escuchaba el trinar de las aves y cada tanto el alegre rugido de un dragón, cargado de regocijo.

"_Firmes tus pasos, centrada la mente"_

Despacio avanzó hacia allí y colocó una mano el marco de la entrada, era un balcón que daba al más hermoso jardín, decorado con pequeñas florecillas rosadas, pero esa belleza no llamó su atención.

De espaldas a él, vestida de blanco, delicada, perfecta, rodeada de una mujer parecida a ella, Brom, Ajihad, y otros más que no conocía. Allí estaba ella, captando toda su atención, como siempre. No había rastro de heridas en ella, su piel tenía un color saludable y aquel fluído vestido blanco que terminaba de manera etérea, como un suave arcoíris de colores apenas visibles. Llevaba el cabello levemente recogido, sencilla como solía estar, los pies descalzos contra el mármol blanco, pero a la vez increíblemente radiante.

-Saeth…

Ella volteó a verlo, no había el mínimo rastro de tristeza en ella, sus ojos brillaban con la inocencia de cuando era niña, no lucía cansada, sino completamente feliz. Sobre su cuello colgaba el collar que él le había regalado, y su sonrisa, hacía años que no veía una tan honesta en su rostro.

"_No mires alrededor, esta vez mira atrás"_

Cortó la distancia que los separaba y la abrazó con fuerza –Creí que no volvería a verte –le susurró al oído.

-Estoy aquí lo tranquilizó, ambos lo estamos –le acarició el cabello.

-Te amo tanto…

-Yo también.

Se separó un poco de ella tomándole las manos y miró alrededor.

-¿Esto es…? –dijo boquiabierto, contemplando cada detalle.

-Si –rió ella mirándolo con ojos centelleantes –Encontramos Breoal.

Murtagh rió y la tomo por la cintura alzándola unos centímetros mientras giraba sin dejar de reír, luego la abrazó con fuerza.

Volteó a mirar atrás y a lo lejos el umbral, y más allá a Eragon aún desmayado en la roca, la lluvia empapándolo, ajeno a toda aquella alegría, en aquel mundo que parecía tan oscuro e indeseable en comparación. El corazón se le estrujó y volvió a mirar a Saeth.

"_Por que si te pierdes entre las almas_

_Allí por siempre quedarás"_

Sabía que tenía que regresar, Eragon lo necesitaba, aquello mismo le había advertido Solembum. Sonrió y acarició el rostro de Saeth.

Pero por qué renunciar a su mundo perfecto, a tanta felicidad, a cambio de la fría realidad, en un mundo donde la mitad de sus habitantes lo quería ver muerto.

"_Si tu convicción no es firme_

_Tu tiempo se agotará"._

Buen, cap corto, pero valla capítulo!

No pueden negar que tiene un final muy o.O

xD si, el 30 por ciento de uds ha de querer ahorcarme, el 40 mandarme a la guillotina, el 20 a la hoguera y el 10 restante quizá sólo reprocharme un poco xD

soy locaa lo sé!!! Pero bueno, luego de O.O 4 historias! Y dos one shoot conmigo ya se puede decir que me conocen un poco como soy xD al menos para escribir, así que no comentaré más ajajja.

Bueno, es el fin, ahora los agradecimientos a quienes leyeron ;)

Es todo amigos!!

Gracias por leerme durante Flying, Reencarnación y ahora Empire, tuvieron su final feliz

Arrivederchi!

XD jasjksakjsakjakjsjasa

Naaah, cómo creen que voy a acabar las cosas así? Nones, aún falta saber que coño pasó con nuestro personaje principal XD aunque en realidad el pnj principal es Saeth en mi fic, pero bueno, es nuestro Eragoncito el personaje principal de el Legado x3 Tambien lo que sucede con Saphira. Dónde caraxo se llevó espina a Jaru! si es q siguen vivos.. xD Que pasa con Jarsha y Kume(OMG como amo ese nombre!! x) aclaro que no es de mi invención, es en honor a un personaje de "La saga de los confines, las crónicas del venado" mi personaje favorito por cierto) y miles de cosas mas, como por ejemplo esa cosita insignificante.. cómo era? Ah, si, la guerra de Algaesía.

xD

El prox cap a continuación.. si es que me pongo a escribirlo ahora jeje n.nU

Grax por leer el cap xD como 100pre, y recomiendo el tema "Anywhere" de Evanescence. Y ahora me voy por que ya cotorreé bastante xP

Besoss

.:Val:.


	16. Para Siempre

Hey! Yeap, lamento la tardanza, pero es que mi computadora me esta dando unos dolores de cabeza terribles ¬¬ un problema tras otro, la tuve que formatear y sacrificar todos mis archivos u.U incluidos el comienzo de este capitulo, que lo reescribí, y todo unOne-shoot de Morzany Selena que tengo que volver a escribir y postearlo, perowell, aquí les traigo el nuevocap antes de que me maten xD la historia no acaba aún! Grax por leerme y por losreviews y por todos aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos -

Ahora como en los viejos tiempos xD losreviews!

**SupernaturallyMurtagh: **El nuevo cap antes de que me mates! jskjajaj como te engañe con elúltimo cap xD perdón, pero no pude resistirme, nah, todavía no termino, aún falta mucho (H) Gracias por leer, mira que me has soportado en todas mis etapas, xD desde que subía todos los días hasta los momentos en los que me desaparecía de la faz de la tierra jajajaja pero ahora no es mi culpa ey! es la tecnología que no me aprecia u.U

**Mery'Brisingr:** grax por el review, yeah, lo estoy ablandando un poquitin a murty murtagh, pero todas queríamos verlo así xD tan sensible, pero es la última vez que me lo verán sentimental... bueno...quizá la anteúltima xD nada es seguro conmigo. Y en cuanto a lo de cortarlo en la mejor parte ejem.. suelo tener esa mala costumbre xD no se me saca! lo sientoo x3 TT xD

**MajoBlack:**jajaj otra a la que engañe... bueno, prometo que voy a bajar el nivel de bromas pesadas xD o van a acabar matandome, grax por lereview :)

**Akarita:**TTmi one-shoot waaaaa!! ya etoy trabajandoen la re-escribicion(?) xD arre bruta, nah, estoy reescribiendolo, y lo tendras pronto ;)

Saludos a todos y gracias de nuevo por leer :D ahora los dejo con el nuevocap

.:VaL:.

**...**

Eragon abrió lentamente sus ojos, todo su cuerpo le dolía como si lo hubieran apaleado, la punzada en la parte trasera de su cabeza lo cegaba de a momentos y sirvió para que tardara en caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, le dio unos momentos antes de encarar la realidad que estaba frente a sus ojos, o no estaba...

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar buscando algo que le resultara familiar como para recordar por qué estaba allí, entonces las vió. Dos hermosas espadas cuyas ojas estaban limpias e impecables sobre la fría roca, el agua había lavado toda evidencia, pero los recuerdos comenzaron a golpearlo como una estampida feróz. Buscó con desesperación a su alrededor, algo más, alguien más, pero estaba solo bajo la incesante lluvia. Sólo el repiqueteo contra el suelo y los ocasionales truenos evitaban que el sonido jadeante de su respiración se apoderara del cementerio que descansaba sin emitir ningún sonido, como todo cementerio debía ser, como tendría que haber sido.

Se levantó de un salto olvidando todo dolor físico y corrió hacia la entrada de la Cripta de las Almas donde poco antes había brillado un umbral fantasmagórico. Pero sus desesperados dedos no tocaron más que la humeda superficie de la montaña, intentó todos los medios que se le ocurrieron para abrir la entrada, hasta que sus dedos se lastimaron de tanto forzar la roca impenetrable, la sangre se perdió entre las gotas de lluvia, pero por mas que no quedara nada, su alma aún dolía.

No quería aceptar lo que comenzaba a ser evidente...

Negó con la cabeza para si mismo, rechazando las ideas que querían cobrar terreno, se movió inquieto por el cementerio, pateó las rocas, gritó, incluso le reclamó a voces a las inmóviles lápidas que le regresaran lo que le habían quitado. Toda su desesperación revalzó hasta convertirse en un llanto que lo dejó de rodillas en el suelo, quebrado y roto como nunca se había sentido, esta vez a diferencia de todas las demás había tenido la solución en sus manos, frente a sus ojos, un sólo paso y habría podido regresar todo a la normalidad, pero no pudo... ¿Por qué no pudo? Había estado tan cerca cuando repentinamente todo se volvió negro. Busco por unos momentos en la confusión de su mente hasta dar con la respuesta: **Murtagh**.

Nunca jamás había sentido tanto odio al escuchar ese nombre, la desesperación dió paso a la ira al poder encontrar alguien a quién culpar y dejó que esta ocupara cada fibra de su cuerpo evitando que el dolor regresara. Había estado tan cerca ¿¡Por qué lo había detenido!? Acaso no le importaba Saeth? Acaso sutraición era tan poderosa como para dejarla de lado a ella? Aún luego de todo lo que decía amarla. Él pudo haberla salvado de no ser por Murtagh, podría haberla traído de regreso y ahora ella no estaría... Se rodeó el pecho con los brazos como si quisiera evitar que el dolor saliera a la luz nuevamente.

Miró a su alrededor con los ojos ciegos de lágrimas.

-¿¡Es esto lo que querías?! -gritó hacia el cielo como si esperara que Murtagh estuviera volando sobre las nubes montado sobre Espina -¿¡Es esta la grandeza del imperio que te prometieron?! ¿¡Estás feliz ahora!? ¡Lo hás destruido todo! -furioso arrojó una piedra contra la entrada de la Cripta de las Almas. La piedra dejó una marca sobre la superficie pero nada más sucedió.

Tratando en vano de calmar la mezcla de ira, dolor, tristeza, agonía, furia y desesperación que lo acosaba volvió a agacharse tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, apretando los ojos con fuerza, como si eso pudiera desvanecer las visiones que regresaban a sus ojos como en una película, todo lo que había sucedido antes de desmayarse, la sangre... no había rastro de ella, pero la recordaba, recordaba el olor metálico y como caía sobre la roca abandonando el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba...

-Lo siento -sollosó -Debí protegerte, lo siento tanto...

Como venida de ningún lado el ala de Saphira lo rodeó tratando de darle calidés y protegerlo de la lluvia. Había estado tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no la había oído regresar.

-La he perdido Saphira... Yo... -la voz se le cortó, no podía expresar su pérdida con palabras, no podía siquiera intentarlo, se le quebraba el alma cada vez más.

_Vamos pequeñajo... te llevaré a Ellesmera _-Saphira sabía que nada de lo que dijera le serviría, así que simplemente lo hizo montarse en su lomo, como si fuera un peso muerto, y alzó vuelo a medida que la lluvia comenzaba a cesar. Sentía que su corazón también estaba partido, pero de alguna manera ese dolor había creado una barrera entre ella y Eragon, el dolor que sentía, sabía, no se acemejaba siquiera al que sentía su jinete y por primera vez se sintió desconectada de él. Algo dentro de ella se removió al darse cuenta de lo solo que debía sentirse el muchacho sin esa conexión y con el sentimiento de pérdida grabado en su pecho, pero a pesar de la distancia pudo ver con claridad lo que había sucedido una vez que ella emprendió la marcha para dejar a Jarsha a salvo. Se repitió una y otra vez en su interior que debería haber ignorado la orden de Eragon como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando daba órdenes sin pensar, simplemente guiado por sus sentimientos; debería haberse quedado con él, haberle ayudado. Si las cosas hubieran sucedido de ese modo de seguro no estarían en aquella situación y con la guerra viniéndoseles encima.

No fue mucho el tiempo que les llevó llegar a la ciudad de los elfos, aunque ninguno de los dos era demasiado consciente del tiempo en ese momento, completamente perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Aparentemente todos los elfos de Ellesmera estaban congregados allí y prácticamente se lanzaron sobre ellos con preocupación al verlos aterrizar.

Eragon los ignoró a todos, incluso a Arya que lo miraba expectante con sus brazos rodeando a un tembloroso Jarsha, se alejó dejando a la congregación atónita y algunos incluso indignados de tal descaro, pero no le importó, en ese momento no le importaba siquiera que todos los elfos deDu Weldenvarden se enfadaran con él, sólo quería estar solo, sin que nadie lo mirara compadeciéndose ni lo incordiara con preguntas o palabras de ánimo, sólo con aquel nuevo sentimiento de pérdida para poder aceptar su duelo.

Sentado al borde de un arrollo dejó que su vista se perdiera en el agua clara y las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas hasta fundirse con ella. Como si hubieran estado esperando el momento en que estuviera en soledad, los recuerdos llegaron en ilera, uno por uno, rememorando lo bueno que había tenido y que trágicamente le habían arrebatado. Descubriendo que se había enamorado de ella en el preciso momento en que la vió acercarse acompañada de Brom, con ese desafío plasmado en los ojos, tan indescifrable y misteriosa, como un cofre completamente sellado que al abrirse luego de mucha dedicación de su parte, dejó ver un tesoro más allá de lo imaginable, tan frágil, valiente, tan dolida y llena de coraje, capaz de entregar una sonrisa que brillará más que todo el oro de los reyes, más que el sol reflejado sobre el mar, con una mirada capaz de desarmarlo, enternecerlo, tantas cosas había en Saeth y amaba a cada una de ellas, las había amado incluso antes de darse cuenta de ello.

Recordó las palabras de Angela en Teirm "_Hay romance épico en tu futuro; será extraordinario, como indica la luna, y los suficientemente sólido para que sobreviva a diferentes imperios. No se si la pasión acabará bien, pero tu amada es de noble cuna y linaje, y también es poderosa, sabia e incomparablemente bella..."_**, **en ese entonces una parte de él sospechaba que se trataba de la misma que se encontraba en el edificio contiguo, en casa de Jeod. Tantas cosas habían pasado juntos en tan poco tiempo que parecía que la hubiera conocido toda su vida, como si fuera que durante sus excursiones al bosque de niño ella hubiera estado correteando a su lado con un simple vestido de esos que usaban las niñas en Carvahall.

Aún podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella en la fiesta del Agaetí Blódhren, tan cálida, viéndola sonreír como no la había visto nunca, sonreír para él, mirarlo con esos ojos hechizantes por primera vez de la manera en que siempre había soñado que lo mirara, sin esa sombra de tristeza de fondo, con amor; su suave aliento embriagador, y aquel beso...

El recuerdo del beso quemó como si le hubieran aplicado un hierro candente, el dolor regreso con el doble de intensidad decidido a no marcharse más, extendiéndose por su cuerpo como una enfermedad, debilitándolo hasta dejarlo como un trapo tirado entre medio de los árboles, lejos de los ojos de los demás. Su mano recorrió débilmente su cuello hasta dar con una cadena fría de plata, la sacó de entre su ropa para poder ver el anillo que colgaba de ella... recordaba el momento en que se lo había dado, no había sido un momento feliz, pero aquel anillo le había servido de recuerdo, como prueba de que ella volvería, siempre había mantenido la calidez del cuerpo de Saeth, aún en los días más fríos, pero ese calor había desaparecido ahora...

_"-Saeth… -dijo Eragon repentinamente, ella lo miró –te amo._

_Los labios de Saeth se curvaron en una triste sonrisa y se quitó un anillo que colocó en la palma de Eragon "_

Tantas veces la había visto alejarse...

_"Eragon le apartó el cabello mojado del rostro viendo como sus ojos brillaban furiosamente, estaba algo pasmado, pero sin soltarle el rostro volvió a basarla con fuerza, rodeando su cintura con una mano. Cuando el beso se cortó la abrazó con fuerza, no quería perderla, no de nuevo. _

_-Ven conmigo –le susurró al oído._

_No puedo… sabes que no puedo, mi padre… él me controla… y los vardenos… -intentó explicar Saeth._

_-Lo siento –dijo la chica –lo siento tanto_... "

Una y otra vez la había visto separarse de él, rompiéndole el corazón... La última ves había sido desgarradora, verla alejarse de él de aquella manera, diciendo cosas tan ciertas pero que a la vez no tenían sentido... Era como si ella hubiera sabido que su fin estaba cerca y hubiera querido alejarlo para no herirlo... ¿Pero cómo alejarlo de ella cuando cada parte de su ser vivía sólo con la esperanza de volver a poder reflejarse en sus ojos? De que quizá en alguna vuelta del destino sus labios pudieran encontrar los suyos una vez más...

_"Saeth deslizó su mano hasta separarla de la de Eragon, entonces volvió a levantar la cabeza._

_-Si eso es verdad, entonces yo tampoco tengo salvación, no luego de todo por lo que he pasado, no luego de todo lo que he hecho._

_-No es lo mismo._

_-Si lo es… he herido más personas de las que he ayudado, he tomado más vidas de las que he salvado y he sufrido más de lo que he sonreído. No hay salvación para mí._

_-Eso no es verdad –Eragon trató de detenerla, pero sus brazosparecían haber perdido fuerza._

_-Estoy destinada a la muerte o a una vida de oscuridad, no trates de salvarme, es en vano…_

_-Saeth… -trató de llamarla mientras ella se marchaba, su voz sonaba ronca -¡Saeth!"_

Todas esas veces en que se habían tenido que separar, en que la había visto marcharse de su lado para seguir el camino contrario... al menos en todas ellas nunca había sido definitivo, siempre existía la posibilidad de una "próxima vez", de otro encuentro furtivo, aunque fuera en plena batalla o en terreno peligroso, siempre estaba la esperanza de volver a encontrarse... Eso ya no existía, no quedaba nada, absolutamente nada más que un puñado de recuerdos y un anillo frío que había perdido su esencia para convertirse en un simple trozo de plata con forma "bonita".

Era ahora que finalmente todo su ser terminaba de comprenderlo... Saeth se había marchado... se había marchado otra vez, pero ahora ya no regresaría, por más que doliera ella se había ido para siempre...

La veía una y otra vez en el instante en que la espada de Cyron se clavaba en su abdomen, escuchaba su grito rasgando el aire, la vio en sus pensamientos por horas y horas, sin saber si estaba dormido o despierto. Callendo de rodillas una y otra y otra vez, como si su mente lo torturara por no haber podido salvarla, pero no se movió de su escondite, se quedó allí dejando que su subconsciente lo punzara incesantemente, con la soledad como única compañía.

Durante esa noche la noticia corrió por todo Weldenvarden, la nieta de la reina había muerto, y a muy pocos les importó los acontecimientos sucedidos en el pasado, sabían que ellano era culpable más que de el hecho de haber nacido en el lugar y momento menos indicado. El luto cubrió el bosque de los elfos con su negro manto dejando correr lágrimas y plasmando expresiones tristes. Hasta que a altas horas de la madrugada la noticia llegó a Surda mediante la magia de los elfos que habían reabierto sus comunicaciones con los rebeldes. Fue en ese momento cuando el luto se extendió por prácticamente la mitad de Algaesía, tal como en las visiones de Saeth, multiples sollozos compartieron su lamento en la región. Pero aquel dolor sólo podía durar hasta las primeras luces del alba, en cuanto el sol asomara en el horizonte era tiempo de guardarlo en un lugar seguro y regresar al trabajo, la guerra estaba en camino y ella no sedetenía ante las lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente Arya con los ojos extrañamente enrojecidos colocó una suave mano en el hombro de Eragon tratando de ser lo más comprensiva posible.

-El ejército está preparándose, te necesitamos...


End file.
